Chicago Fire: Flaming Love (PreSeason)
by Firebenderwolf
Summary: Ignacia Severide Rodriguez has arrived to Chicago for two reasons only: To spend time with her "Uncle Boden" and to finally meet her step-brother Kelly Severide. She can only stay for some time but then has to head back home. What she doesn't expect is to fall for a certain firefighter? Will she listen to her heart and stay with her love or will she go back to her family in Texas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter of my new story! For the first few chapters, I am gonna do prior series chapters meaning the chapters happen before the series starts and I will state when each chapter happens in regards to the show. **

ONE YEAR PRIOR

Ignacia hops out of the cab after she pays the driver some money and grabs her duffle bag, the only thing she brought from home filled with clothes to the rim. She turns to look at the fire station in front of her and sighs and pulls her small coat tighter around her body as she walks toward it. The garage doors are open as a man notices Ignacia and walks to her

"Hi ma'am. Do you need any help?"

"Hi. I am looking for Chief Wallace Bowen."

"He is in a meeting right now but you can wait for him in the briefing room. May I ask who is looking for him?"

"Ignacia."

"RIght this way Ignacia. I am Brain but my friends call me Otis."

"Nice to meet you."

Otis shows her the way to the briefing room as she puts her bag on the floor and leans on the table when she notices the small group of people outside the room but doesn't pay attention to them.

"Why do you think she wants to talk to chief?"

"I don't know. Is it me or does she remind you of someone?"

"To me, she kinda looks like Severide."

It was true. Even though she was a little darker and she had brown hair, she generally looked like Severide.

"Oh here comes Chief."

" When I told him, I swear he smiled."

"Now where is my wonderful niece?!" Chief Boden yells as he walks in the briefing room and pulls Ignacia in a giant bear hug. The firefighters mouths are gaping open as Boden and Ignacia huh and start talking.

"So how is everyone back home?"

"Well Quetzal just started fifth grade."

"Woah that's incredible. Your mom?"

"Mom is not doing okay, she got diagnosed with dementia."

"Poor thing that is just awful."

"Docs say that it's worrying cause of how young she is and how bad the dementia is."

" That is just sad. So what are you doing here in Chicago for?"

"Well, my mom and I were talking and she mentioned that my real dad used to live here and that he had a son here I can't stay long. I need to head back soon to care for mom and Quetzal, my aunt is watching them."

"That's true, he does. Does that son know who you are?"

"No sir. His dad well my dad wait...our dad said that he never told that son about me."

Chief Boden sighs, "Well why don't we go meet this son."

"Wait really?"

"Of course. Let's go."

The two head out of the briefing room as the firefighters are gathered by the counter when Chief Boden clears his throat and everyone turns around.

"Is this everyone?"

"Yes sir, Chief. Everyone who's shift is now." A young man with dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes stands tall and nods his head toward Boden.

"Well everyone except Cruz and Severide. They went to get food." Another man says as Ignacia looks at Boden who nods.

"There they are." The blond says as a Blue Corvette comes to the garage doors and two men come out with bags of takeout. They bring it to the kitchen.

"Go ahead and grab your food." Boden directs as the firefighters start to grab their food when one asks,"So who is this?"

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to former Army firefighter Ignacia Severide Rodriguez." All the men cough up their food and go into coughing fits.

"Did you say Severide?" A man asks who looks familiar to Ignacia.

"Yes he did. My father is Benny Severide." Ignacia cuts in and the man looks at Chief who nods.

"Ignacia may I introduce you to Lieutenant Kelly Severide."

Ignacia turns to Kelly

"So you are the famous son I hear all about when I talk to Benny?"

"Um yeah I guess."

"Woah it's so great to finally meet you, that is one of the reasons I came. To finally meet you and to spend some time with my Uncle Boden." Ignacia says looking up at Boden who smiles.

"Uncle Boden?" Kelly says

"Well I call him my uncle due to the closeness of his friendship with Benny."

"I need a minute." Kelly says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"That went better than I expected." Ignacia jokes and Boden chuckles.

"Ignacia meet the rest of the firefighters here at 51."

The man from earlier pops up

"I told you already but I am Brain aka Otis."

Another man comes forward.

"I am Randy McHolland aka Mouch."

"Why Mouch?"

"Cause apparently to them, I am part man and part couch."

Ignacia laughs softly when the blond man walks forward.

"I am Lieutenant Matthew Casey, aka Matt."

Ignacia nods her head softly when another man comes up behind him

"I am Joe Cruz."

One more man comes up

"Andy Darden."

"It is amazing to meet you all. Chief tells me all about y'all when he calls and we talk."

"So this is why you wanted us to get an extra meal, Chief!" Joe says as everyone laughs.

"Sure did. Let's eat!"

"Oh what did you get?"

"Some Mexican food."

Cruz grumbles, "Al decir mexicano pero ni siquiera está cerca."

Ignacia, "Apuesto. Podría ir por algo mole de mi Madre."

Cruzlooks at her, "¿Sabes cómo hacer mole?"

Ignacia nods, "Aprendí de mi madre."

Joe smiles and nods his head when a throat cleared makes them turn to see Chief. They awkwardly smile as they get ready to eat when the alarm rings through the station. "Squad 3 Truck 81. Need for assistance at house and garage fire. People still inside." The men go and get suited up as Chief looks at Ignacia, "Well let's go! You can stay near the truck!" Ignacia smiles as she runs to catch up with her uncle and gets in the truck with him.

They drive to the house fire where there is already fire trucks and an ambulance crew. Ignacia gets out but stays near the truck when the firefighters start getting situated. "Cruz! Mouch!" Get the hoses ready!" Matt says. "On it!" Then, a young Japanese woman comes running out of the fire screaming and yelling in Japanese. The ambulance crew tries to calm her down but the woman is shrieking and yelling in Japanese. Ignacia hears and runs to the woman.

"Dō shita no?"

"Musume wa heya ni tojikome rarete imasu. Otto ga shisshin shimashita!" Ignacia turns to Boden,

"Her daughter is trapped. Her husband has fainted inside."

"Where is the girl and husband?"

Ignacia turns to the woman, "Karera wa doko ni iru? 2-Kai ka 1-kai ka?"

"Otto wa daidokoro no yuka ni imasu! Watashi no musume wa kanojo no heya ni imasu! Sono mado!"

"Her husband is on the kitchen floor. Her daughter is in her room where that window is!"

"Severide get the girl! Herrman and Casey, get the man."

"Yes sir chief!"

"Anata no musume no namae wa nanidesu ka?"

"Karuna."

"Her daughter's name is Karuna."

Severide nods and goes up the ladder as Herrman and Casey go to the kitchen.

"Found the husband!"

"Copy that!"

"Karera wa anata no otto o mitsukemashita." Ignacia tells the woman

"Soshite musume?"

"Kare wa ima ikimasu."

"Severide report on the girl."

"I found her chief but she seems scared of me. I can't get her to come closer."

Ignacia turns, "Let me try."

Chief gives her the radio

"Severide are you near her?"

'10/4."

"Okay let me try something. Kon'nichiwa, Karuna. Anata no mae no otoko wa anata o tasukeyou to shite imasu. Kare wa anata no okāsan ga iru basho no soto ni anata o tsurete ikimasu. Tada kare ni mukatte ikeba, kare wa anata o soko kara tsuredashimasu.' " Ignacia says as she is leaning on the truck

A few seconds pass as the silence is tormenting when suddenly, "Got the girl on our way out!"

The firefighters cheer as Ignacia turns to the woman

"Kare ni wa anata no musume ga imasu. Kare ga dete kimasu."

Just then, Severide comes out of the house carrying the small little girl.

"Karuna!"

Severide takes the little girl to the ambulance where the mom runs up as the paramedic is checking Karuna.

"Nani ga mondaidesu ka?" The woman asks as she sees her husband on the stretcher

"What is wrong with both of them?"

"He just has some smoke inhalation but is stable. No burns or nothing. She looks like she has smoke inhalation and a small burn on her hand. Most likely touched some metal."

"Kare wa kemuri o sutte iru dakedesuga, antei shite imasu. Yakedo wa arimasen. Kanojo wa kemuri o sui,-te ni chīsana yakedo o otte iru yō ni miemasu. Hotondo no baai, kinzoku ni furemashita."

"We are gonna take them to the hospital to be treated. She can ride with us."

"Karera wa byōin ni tsurete iku tsumoridesu. Anata wa karera to issho ni noru koto ga dekimasu."

"Daijōbu arigatō. Subete ni oite!"

The woman hugs Ignacia tightly and gets in the ambulance as the driver closes the door. The ambulance drives off as Ignacia walks back to Boden's truck as the firefighters are putting the fire out as Severide is talking to Boden.

"That was amazing Ignacia." Boden commends her.

"Thank you Chief."

"That really was. The girl's face lit up when she heard you talking through the radio." Severide adds

"Thank you." Severide is about say something else when Otis yells out

"Fire is out chief!"

"Alright lets pack it up!" Chief says as he goes to his truck and Ignacia follows him and gets in. The firefighters pack up the trucks as they get ready to leave.

The firefighters drive back to the station and take off their gear and such when they head into the kitchen and start to warm up the food that was left. Ignacia is beginning to eat her warmed up food when Severide comes with something in his hand.

"Hey uh Ignacia? I have a question."

"Yes sir?"

"Is this you?" He hands her a photo. She gently takes it. Its an old photo where she can easily tell that it is her as a baby. Then there is her father Benny holding her and then right next to both of them, is a small toddler.

"Yes it is. Is that you?" She asks pointing to the toddler.

"Yeah it is."

"So we have met?"

"Apparently."

"I have the same photo."

Ignacia leaves to go grab her duffle bag and opens it to see a small wallet. She opens it and pulls out a folded photo and shows Severide. It is the exact same photo,

"Woah."

"Benny said that we never met."

"Why do you call him Benny, I mean he is your dad."

"Biological father. My dad is in Texas."

"Well okay then. I guess we really are siblings."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am okay with that. I am happy to have a little sister."

"And I am happy to have an older brother. I'm so used to being a big sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah I have one little brother."

"Woah that is incredible. It is a small world after all."

"You better believe it."

"Why don't we go finish our food and you can tell me about that family in Texas?"

"That sounds very nice."

The two siblings go back to the kitchen to see everyone talking as they smile and go sit down and begin eating again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignacia and Kelly go back to the kitchen where everyone is talking and eating.

"So Ignacia, right?" Matt asks as he throws away his food

"Yes sir."

"Chief said you were a former Army firefighter."

"Yes sir I was. For 6 years."

"How was it?"

"It was really good. Good pay and on."

"What did you do?" Otis asks her

"Controlled fires and helped prevent them in buildings, aircrafts and ships. I actually helped put out a huge fire that almost got out of control at one of the Army buildings."

"Why did you stop?" Joe asks her

"Got a head injury. A fire started near the gas tanks. One of them was a propane tank and when it blew up it caused me to fly backward and hit a pole causing the back of my neck to be cut open."

"Woah really?" Kelly says

"Yes sir. My mom was so scared for me after that so I quit. I have the scar and it haunts her everyday." Ignacia moves her hair to show the scar. The firefighters look as they see the scar.

"Does it hurt?" Kelly asks

"Only if i irritate it. When I shower, I have to gently dab it and not scrub or else it will hurt a lot."

"So where are you from?" Andy asks her

"Texas."

"Do you have any family there?"

"I have tons of family there."

"Wow really?"

"Yes sir, my maternal family lives there. Half of the family shares some land and we all live there."

"Who lives there?" Kelly asks her

"Well my oldest aunt and her second husband live in one house, my cousin and his wife live in another house with their four kids, then the youngest aunt lives there with her two kids in another house and then its my mom, my little brother and I that live in the last house."

"Oh you have a brother?" Joe asks her as he throws away food.

"Yes sir. He just started fifth grade and is about to turn 11 in a few months." Ignacia gets on her phone and looks for a photo. She gets one and shows everyone.

"Oh he is a big boy." Boden says as he looks at the photo.

"He is 16 years younger than me and he is already to my shoulder."

"So how long are you staying?" Mouch asks her

"Not that long. I need to be back home by the end of next week. My aunt is watching my mom and she needs to go back to work."

"Oh what happened to your mom?" Otis asks her

"She had a stroke about two years ago and just a few months ago she was diagnosed with dementia. The dementia progressed so fast over such little time that the doctors are worried. There are seven stages of dementia, and she is already at a state three but the doctors say that she is going to be a stage four soon. A stage four is when she has difficulty concentrating, decreased memory of recent events, and difficulties managing finances or traveling alone to new locations. She has trouble completing complex tasks efficiently or accurately. I have to help do a lot of stuff around the house and I do a lot of stuff for Quetzal as well. My aunt helps us pay for rent because I am unable to work due to helping my mom so much."

"Woah I'm so sorry." Kelly says.

"It's okay. I learned to live with it."

Ignacia's phone rings as she looks at it.

"Excuse me real quick."

Ignacia goes outside and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"'Cia! You didn't call me when you got wherever you were going!" Ignacia chuckles

"Sorry 'Zal. Got a little distracted."

"Okay I just got worried."

"Shouldn't I be the one worried for you?"

"It goes both ways 'Cia."

"Yes it does."

"Well, did you make it there okay?"

"Yes I did."

"Is it cold?"

"As of right now, no it isn't."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah how is Mama?"

"She is good. Right now her and tia are watching Caso Cerrando, again."

"Ay those two love that show."

"Yes they do. I'm in my room doing homework and can hear those two. My door is closed by the way."

"That's hilarious. Have you done your chores?"

"Yes. I fed the chickens and I cleaned the pen up."

"That's good. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Eating right now."

"Good."

"I miss you." Ignacia sighs

"I miss you. I'll be back before you know it, bossing you around."

"Forgot that. I don't miss you anymore."

"Hahaha. I'll talk to you later."

"I'm counting on it, bye sis."

"Bye 'mano."

Ignacia hangs up the phone and heads back in, sitting down at the booth, when an ambulance pulls up. Two women get out of the ambulance and head inside when they notice Ignacia.

"Oh hi." One woman, a dark haired woman, says

"Hi." Ignacia responds

"Who is this?" A blond haired woman asks

"This is my sister." Kelly says coming to stand by Ignacia.

"I didn't know you had a sister." The blond haired woman says

"Neither did I until about three hours ago. Ignaica this is Leslie Shay," he points the the blond woman, "and Gabriella Dawson."

"It's wonderful to meet you both."

"Same. So is this a permanent stay?" Leslie asks Kelly

"It is a temporary stay. I return back to Texas by the end of next week."

"Oh wow. Do you have any place to stay?" Gabriella asks her.

"I am planning on staying in a hotel that is close by."

"Oh don't waste money there. You can stay with your brother and I. We are roommates." Leslie says as she comes to stand in front of Ignacia.

"Oh no it's fine."

"Please, we insist." Kelly joins in.

"Okay then." Ignacia smiles

"Great, oh well we have shift till 8 tomorrow so you will stay here at the station.

"Oh um would that be okay?"

"Of course it is." Chief steps in as everyone smiles when the alarm rings again.

"Squad 3 Truck 81 Ambo 61 Multi-vehicle pile up on the highway."

"Let's go!" Everyone starts to head out except for Ignacia who is staying at the counter. Joe turns to Ignacia

"There is food and drinks in the cabinets and fridge! Help yourself!" Ignacia nods

"Thank you." Joe and her share a look at each other

"Cruz let's go!"

Joe runs out and into the truck as everyone drives off. Ignacia sighs and looks around in the cabinets and fridge when an idea pops in her head.

**(Location Skip brought to you by the handsome Taylor Kinney and Joe Minoso)**

Kelly helps a woman to the ambulance as Leslie and Gabriella assess her.

"So what do we got?" Kelly asks Leslie

"Possible concussion. Eyes are dilated." Leslie says as she checks the woman's eyes.

"Dawson!" Matt yells

"You got this?" Gabriella asks Leslie

"Yeah go." Gabriella leaves to go help Matt

"So how do you feel?" Leslie asks

"About?" Kelly responds

"The whole sister thing. I mean you never met her."

"I have. I have a picture of her when she was a baby and I was a toddler."

"Oh well how do you feel that she is here?"

"I feel good about it. I want to get close to her."

"That is good. She is stable." Leslie says about the woman who is awake and alert.

"SEVERIDE! We need you!" Matt yells as Kelly turns to see a fire has started as everyone is trying to fight it where two unconscious people are still in a truck.

"Vargas! Hadley! Get the water ready! Capp help Casey and Mouch get the woman out!"

"Cruz! Otis! Help Severide get the man out!" Casey yells out.

The men start getting the two people out as the fire is slowly spreading. The men are able to get the woman out easily when they start getting the man out, the seatbelt is stuck around his arm. The fire is spreading faster now even though Jose and Kevin are spraying it. Kelly is able to get the arm out of the seatbelt and gets the man out of the truck when the fire engulfs the truck. The man is still unconscious but the woman is slowly waking up.

"Ma'am you are gonna be okay." Gabriella says as she is checking her

"How is my husband?"

"My partner is working on him now." Gabriella glances to Leslie who is trying to get the man responsive but to no avail.

"Ma'am is there anything that hurts?"

"My foot." Gabriella checks her foot where there is a bone sticking out.

"Okay I see. We are gonna take you to the hospital." The firefighters start helping Gabriella roll the stretcher

"My husband! How is he?" The woman turns her head to see the man, still unconscious as Leslie is trying to get him responsive

"Is he dead?!" The woman yells as Leslie checks the pulse. She looks at Gabriella and shakes her head.

"No! I wanna see him! Let me see him please! They put the stretcher on one side of the ambulance when Shay brings the man.

"He is alert and responsive. He suffered some trauma but he should be fine." The woman grabbed her husband's hand and he gives it a small squeeze.

"Thank you." The woman says to Leslie

"Your welcome! Dawson!' Leslie throws Gabriella the keys as the ambulance soon drives off

**(Location and Time Skip brought by whoever you want)**

Squad 3 and the ambulance pull in the firehouse. They all get off and head into the kitchen to smell something delicious. They look and Ignacia is cooking something on the stove when she turns to see everyone staring at her as she is holding a spatula when Truck 81 pulls in.

"Oh uh hi." Ignaicia responds with a smile

"Why hello there." Kelly says as he smiles when Truck 81 comes in

"Am I crazy or do i smell rice and beans?" Joe says

"You are crazy." Mouch says jokingly

"I made some food. I know y'all had a huge call so I thought that I should cook for you all."

"Oh you shouldn't have." Matt says

"Please. You all are letting me stay here at no charge and being so friendly to me so I believed that you all deserve this."

"Well what did you make?" Kelly says

"I made rice and beans which are still cooking. Then I have beef and cheese enchiladas in the oven cooking.

"You made enchiladas?" Joe says

"Yes sir."

"Oh now I want some." Joe says

"I do too." Mouch agrees

"Me as well." Otis says

"It still has about 30 minutes to 45 minutes but then it should be done." Ignacia says, "But I did make some guacamole and salsa to go with the chips. Oh and I made chile con queso."

"Severide your sister is amazing!" Gabriella says as she goes and grabs a plate and starts grabbing chips and queso with guacamole as Joe soon follows and then everyone is grabbing a plate and getting themselves food.

"Oh my god I haven't had good queso in forever!" Joe yells as he is scarfing his plate down. Ignacia chuckles as she eats her plate. Everyone is eating and talking when sooner than later, Ignacia is taking all the enchiladas out of the oven and uncovering them.

"Bring your plates please." Everyone takes their plates as they stand in line and everyone is getting enchiladas. When it is time for Joe to get his enchiladas, he moves his hand and it touches Ignacia's hand. They look at each other and smile at each other. Joe clears his throat as he steps aside and goes to sit down as Leslie and Gabriella look at each and make a face towards each other.

"Oh my god these are delicious! Thank you so much." Joe says as he is eating when the guys are saying thanks and eating.

"Your welcome." Ignacia smiles

"Hey uh Ignacia, wanna eat out here with us girls?" Leslie asks her

"Sure let me just make a plate." Ignacia makes a plate and goes outside with Leslie and Gabriella.

"Here you go." Leslie passes her a chair as they sit down at a small table.

"So how long have you known my brother?"

"A little more than two years for me." Leslie answers

"Three year and a half for me." Gabriella answers

"Wow."

"So tell us a little bit about yourself." Leslie asks

"What do you want to know?"

"Well do you have anyone special back home?"

"Nope I am single like a pringle."

"Are you interested in starting a relationship with anyone?"

"I mean I would like to but I don't have time."

"Ah." Just then Kelly comes out

"There you three are. What are y'all up to?"

"Teling Ignacia embarrassing stories about you."

"Woah what?"

"We are just joking Severide."

"I knew that.' he says not so cooly

"Anyway, Ignacia, Cruz is asking for the enchilada recipe. He says it is one of the greatest things he ever tasted." Joe then pops out of the door in front of Kelly

"No I said it was the best thing I ever tasted." Ignacia chuckles

"I'll be sure to give you the recipe before I leave." Joe smiles

"Thanks." He smiles as he and Ignacia stay looking at each other as Kelly is clueless and looking in the kitchen.

"Cruz!" Mouch yells from inside

"Yeah?" Joe goes inside and Kelly heads inside as Leslie and Gabriella start giggling

"What?" Ignacia says

"Nothing." The two girls say as Ignacia shrugs her shoulders and eats her food.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon everyone is finished eating and Ignacia is talking with the girls when they come in laughing about something that Leslie said as Otis and Joe are arguing.

"No girl finds this attractive!"

"I am telling you Joe! Girls find it attractive when you talk in your native tongue!"

"Yes when you talk Spanish! Not when you talk Russian!"

Ignacia can't help but overhear everything and walks closer to them

"Russian is amazing thank you very much!"

"Spanish is much better!"

"Uspokoysya i ty tozhe. Ambos idiomas son increíbles a su manera." Ignacia gets between the two

"Ty govorish' po-russki? Otis asks

"Da. YA govoryu na neskol'kikh yazykakh."

"What are y'all saying?" Joe asks

"Ne vashe delo." Otis snaps

"I can speak multiple languages."

"Really? Like what?" Herrmann cuts in

"Japanese, Russian, Spanish and Turkish."

"Woah really?" Mouch says

"Yes sir."

"How did you learn?" Andy asks

"I did a tour in Turkey a few years ago. Then my dad was Japanese so I learned from him and I learned Russian just for fun."

"How did you learn Spanish?" Joe asks.

"My mom and her family."

"Wait you said your dad was Japanese." Kelly says

"Well Quetzal's dad was Japanese. I just call him my dad." Ignacia says

"Oh. Who is that?" Kelly asks as everyone turns to see a woman and girl coming.

"That's the girl you rescued." Matt says who goes out but stops

"Hey Ignacia can you come help translate?"

"Sure thing." Ignacia stands up and goes with Matt.

"Konbanwa okusama. Dono yō ni otetsudai shimasu ka?" Ignacia asks as she and Matt goes to the

"Watashi wa musume to otto o sukuu no o tasuketa korera no shōbō-shi no tame ni tabemono to dezāto o motte kimashita." The womans hands Ignacia and Matt a bowl and a box.

"She brought food and desert to give thanks for rescuing her daughter and husband."

"Oh wow! Please tell her thank you and ask how the husband is doing?"

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita! Goshujin wa genkidesu ka?"

"Kare wa daijōbudesu. Kare wa daijōbuda to itte kankoshi to giron shimasu."

"He is good. Arguing with the nurses."

"Well tell her thank you very much for the food and dessert."

"Kare ga yoku naru koto o negatte imasu. Futatabi tabemono to sabaku ni kansha shimasu."

"Anata wa subete sore ni ataisuru. Karuna, shashin wa arimasen ka?"

"Kore wa watashi o hikinuita shōbō-shi no tamedesu." Karuna hands Ignacia a photo. It's a picture of a firefighter holding a girl as they escape the fire.

"Kitto kare ni ageru yo." Karuna smiles as the mom waves goodbye and her and Karuna walk off.

"That was really nice of them." Ignacia says as her and Matt goes inside

"Oh what's that?" Joe says looking at the stuff that is in the two's hand.

"The girl we rescued and her mom brought food for us." Matt says as he puts it on the counter

"Oh hey uh Kelly. The little girl wanted me to give you this." Ignacia hands him the drawing that Karuna gave her.

"Wow. That's awesome." Ignacia's phone rings as she looks and the name Quetzal pops up on the screen with a photo of him and her together.

"Excuse me real quick." Ignacia moves away from the group and goes to sit at the corner of the room

"Yes 'zal?" Ignacia asks

"I need help."

"With?"

"Homework."

"What kind of homework?"

"Math."

"Okay one moment," Ignacia turns to Kelly, "Can I have a piece of paper and borrow a pencil please?"

Kelly nods and hands her what she needs

"Okay what is the problem?"

"10 3/6 + 65 8/6."

"Okay so you're gonna add 3/6 and 8/6.'

"So 11/6?"

"Yep. Then you are gonna add 10 and 65."

"So 75."

"Right. So what is 11 minus 6."

"5"

"So then that will be 1 5/6. Add this to 75."

"So 76 5/6?"

"Yep."

"Great thanks 'Cia!"

"No problem Ani."

"Bring me something!" Ignacia can't help but chuckle.

"I will."

"Bye Shimai."

"Bye Ani." Ignaicia hangs up and throws the paper away and hands the pencil back to Kelly.

"Everything good?"

"Oh yeah. My brother needed help with math homework."

"Aw."

"Ignacia." Ignacia turns around to see Boden.

"Yes sir?"

"Can I have a word with you?" Ignacia nods and walks with Boden to his office

"Yes sir?"

"Kelly invited your dad to the station earlier this week." Boden says sitting down

"What?"

"He is coming for breakfast tomorrow morning right before we leave."

"Oh okay then. I'll be sure to leave before then."

"Ignacia, it has been how many years?"

"Not enough years." Ignacia looks at Boden who sighs

"Ignacia, it might be time to end this." Boden says, Ignacia turns to face him

"You heard what he said. I am not ending this." Ignacia says as she sits down on the chair. Boden sighs as he sits down on his chair.

"It has been almost 8 years since the falling out, when will be enough?" Boden asks

"It will never be enough. You heard what he said about my mom, my brother and I. You heard what he said about my dad," Ignacia says as she stands up, "I will never forgive him." Ignacia says as she walks out of the office and goes to the kitchen to see everyone talking as Gabriella and Leslie stop talking as Ignacia goes to talk to them. Everyone starts talking and laughing again when the girls go to the couch and sit down. Mouch changes the channel to football.

"Who's playing?" Ignacia asks

"Chicago Bears vs Dallas Cowboys." Herrman answers

"Let me guess, you vote for the Cowboys." Mouch says

"Oh no. I can't stand the Cowboys." Ignacia answers

"Really?" Andy asks

"Yes, I can not stand the Cowboys. My cousins love them and I can't stand them."

"So you know football?" Joe asks her

"Yeah. One of my favorite sports to watch. Plus softball."

"Wow."

Everyone sits as they watch the game with the occasional cheering from the men.

"Ignacia, wanna go walking with us?" Leslie says when she catches Joe sneaking peaks at Ignacia

"Gah ladies talk again. Doesn't wanna stay cause they don't know football haha." Hadley laughs

"Excuse me. I know football. Like for example, there." Ignacia motions to the tv. "The left tackle should have been blocking the guy from hitting the center who has the ball because then center could have thrown it to the quarterback but instead when he didn't block, the guy hit the center causing an interception and just made Cowboys scored a touchdown." Hadley's mouth is agape as everyone is giggling or trying to hold a laugh.

"You know your sports." Joe says admiringly when Chief comes up.

"She should. She played in softball for high school like in this picture." Chief shows them a picture

"Oh god no not that one. When I had my nose ring, bad fashion moment." Ignacia covers her face when everyone is looking at the photo

"Wow. How long have you known her Chief?" Matt asks him

"Since she was born. Her mom and I were good friends." Chief says as he ruffles Ignacia's hair.

"Wow. What was the Chef like? Was he much nicer than he is now?" Kelly jokes as Boden gives him a look

"Eh. Can't tell right now." Ignacia says as she fixes her hair

"You know what, can I talk to you for a second Cruz?" Dawson says unexpectedly

"Me? Uh why?" Joe asks

"Just need to ask a question. Shay join us please." The girls drag Joe out as the guys and Ignacia laugh at Joe's face.

"Oh come on they could have made that interception!" Herrman exclaims at the tv.

**JOE'S POV**

I watch as Chief ruffles Ignacia's beautiful hair. Her brown wavy hair covers her eyes as she looks at Chief with a pout when Kelly makes a comment on Boden. I am not paying attention when Gabby tells me that she wants to talk to me.

"Me?" I ask her when everyone including Ignacia looks at us.

"Need to ask you a question. Shay join us please." She says as she and Shay started to drag me from the group as Joe gives everyone a look of panic as the guys laugh as well as Ignacia.

"Okay what?" I say when they drag me out of the room

"You are so checking Ignacia out." Gabby says as Leslie nods

"What? No I am not." I defend

"You were checking her out man. Like hard checking out," Leslie says

"Okay fine I was but you gotta admit Shay…" Joe looks at Ignacia who happily takes a drink from Kelly. "She really is pretty."

"So you admit it!" Gabby says loudly as everyone looks towards her as Leslie and I try to shush her

"Whoops sorry!" Gabby smiles at everyone as they turn back to the game when I sigh

"Okay yes I was checking her out but I mean she would never go out with me."

"And why is that?" Leslie asks him

"Because she is Kelly's sister! Not to mention she's the most beautiful woman ever and I'm well...me!"

"I'm sorry are you blind?" Leslie asks

"Or just dumb?" Gabby asks

"Hey! What are y'all talking about?"

"She was totes checking you out when she was serving those enchiladas and beans with rice."

"Speaking of which, is there any left?" I ask trying to get them off my back.

"I don't know and besides we gotta get you and her on the same line together. Before she leaves for Texas!"  
"Na na na na. I'm gonna do this my way. No help from y'all."

"Excuse us. Why the fast no?" Gabby asls

"I'll give you a hint. Otis and the librarian."

"That was all on Otis!" Leslie defends

"Or was it y'all meddling?"

"Oh whatever!" The two girls yell

"Yeah so if y'all excuse me." I say as I walk in and look at the kitchen

"Hey are there any enchiladas left?" I ask as Ignacia turns towards me.

"Yes they are but they need to be warmed up. Let me do that." She gets up and goes to the kitchen as I follow her.

"Oh thanks."

"No problem they won't take that long, if you want you can have some more chips and queso." she says as she puts the pan back in the oven to warm up

"Thank you." I put some chips and queso on a plate as I start to eat as both Ignacia and I turn our heads to see the guys cheering at the tv.

"Sorry they are so loud."

"Eh it's okay. I'm used to it. Sunday night with the barbecue pit going," Ignacia starts

"Men in the house and women outside" I say as she looks up at me

"Little kids playing in the water slide as the big kids are in the pool." she says

"Smoking the cigars that they stole from their parents." We both say in unison.

"Wow that's crazy." She says turning towards me fully.

"I know. Wait, what kind of cigars though?"

"Duh. The Montecristo!"

"Yes!" I say laughing as she laughs too

"Wow. Here I thought I was the only one with that childhood!"

"Haha nope. Was raised the same way."

"That's crazy." She says as she takes the enchiladas out and plates them for me.

"Thank you." I eat them and just as I finish, the alarm goes off.

"AUTO-PEDESTRIAN ACCIDENT INTO BAR. TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61."

"Let's go!" Matt says as Ignacia takes my plate.

"Good luck." She says as she smiles at me as I smile at her as I run out.

**Here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it! Aso which one would be better, Ignacia becoming a police officer with PD or becoming a firefighter with Fire?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Joe's POV**

Everyone gets in the rigs and I start to drive towards the accident with a smile plastered on my face. We get to the bar as everyone starts to file out and goes to the car.

"The guy came out of nowhere!" A woman shrieks as Herrman goes to talk to her.

I go towards the car to see a hand sticking out from underneath the car.

"I got someone under here!' I say as Casey comes over. I kneel down to see a young boy in his teens underneath.

"Dispatch, we are gonna need another ambulances." Chief says into the radio

"Please help me." He whispers out

"We are gonna get you out okay? Just relax." I say calmly

"Is my brother okay? He is in the car." He says shakingly. I look up at Casey who shakes his head. I take a peek and see a young boy against the window, blood pooling out of his head.

"Yeah, yeah he is good. My friend is getting him out now." I lie, "Say kid, what is your name?"

"Dylan."

"Okay Dylan, my name is Joe. We are gonna get you out soon okay?" Dylan nods his head

"My mom was in the bar when this guy came and pulled me out. I ran to go get my mom and the guy ran me over."

"Okay we are gonna get your mom okay? What is her name?"

"Uh uh…." Dylan starts to blank out as blood runs through his face

"Hey Dylan, stay with me okay kid?" I say

"Uh yeah sure." He says blankly when I notice his shirt

"Hey you like Minecraft?" I ask

"Yeah it is one of my favorite games ever."

"My little brother used to love that game."

"What happened?" He asks

"He grew out of it, said that he was too old to play minecraft."

"Really?" He asks

"Yeah. Say I'll make a deal with you. My brother has been meaning to give the game he has away, if you stay with me while we get you out, I'll give you his game."

"But I have all the games." He says

"Oh really? Do you have Minecraft: The Story of Mojang?"

"Your brother has the story of mojang?!" He exclaims happily

"Yep. Never been used too." I say

"Okay that is a deal!" He says

"Listen up." Chief says, "There is no easy way to get the boy out. We are gonna need Squad and Truck both to lift the truck. When they do that, Cruz and Otis, you two need to pull the boy out onto a backboard and get him on the stretcher." Everyone nods and gets in position.

"One, two, three push!" Boden says as the guys push the car off just high enough to where Otis and I can grab Dylan.

"AH!" Dylan yells as we pull him onto the backboard.

"Your good Dylan. Your good. Ready Otis. On three, one, two, three." Otis and I lift Dylan up onto the stretcher as Dawson and Shay come by Dylan.

"Partly Pneumothorax on the right lung." Dawson says

"Femoral shaft fracture on the left leg." Shay says

"His vitals are fair. Let's get him to Lakeshore." Dawson says as we roll him to the ambulance when he grabs my hand.

"Don't forget our deal." He says smiling

"I won't." I reassure him as we start to load him in the ambulance when a woman starts screaming

"That is my car! I'm gonna kill him!" She notices us loading Dylan in the ambulance

"You stupid idiot!" She comes raging as I go to hold her back as a wave of alcohol hits me and I almost gag at how much alcohol I smell on her."

"Ma'am relax!" I yell as Mouch comes and helps me push her off me as two cops come and push her down as they put her in handcuffs

"Well that was exciting." Mouch says as I scoff at him when the woman tries to come at me but the two cops hold her. They take her to the cop car as Chief comes up to me.

"Cruz, you did extremely well with the boy." He smiles at me

"Thank you Chief." I reply as I go and help clean up the wreck.

"CPD is looking for the driver. He ran off when the car slammed in the bar but surveillance got a hit on him." Boden says as we finish cleaning up and start packing up. After everything is finished, we head back to the station to see Ignacia moving around in the kitchen.

"10 bucks says she made something for us again." Herrman says as we laugh. I stay outside to fix up the truck when everyone else goes in as Ignacia looks up

"I made banana pudding." I hear her say as everyone laughs as she starts serving everyone. I start working on the truck making sure everything is working when soon Ignacia comes outside with two bowls.

'Brought you a bowl of banana pudding." She says as I get up from kneeling as I take the bowl

"Oh thank you!"

"Your welcome. The guys told me about the call. That must have been crazy." She says as she eats her pudding

"Yeah it was. The car was completely totaled."

"Oh my god. Were the kids okay?"

"The one in the car didn't make it. The car seat wasn't supporting him at all."

"Oh no."

"But the one that the car was on top of is alive."

"That is incredible."

"Yeah it is. This banana pudding is really good by the way."

"Thank you." She smiles at me

"So uh listen. I know you are gonna be staying with Severide and Shay but if you want I can give you a little tour of Chicago if that is okay."

"That would be awesome, thank you!

"Of course!" I reply

"Quick question, where are the restrooms?" She asks

"Oh so they are down that hallway to your right." I motion to her as she looks

"Oh thank you!"

"Your welcome. I'm going to the kitchen so I can take your bowl." I take her bowl

"Wow thank you." She smiles as she goes to the restroom as I go to the resting area as I see Dawson and Shay with their mouth agape

"Wha-?" Dawson asks as i shrug my shoulders

"Eh what do you know? It was easy." I say as I wash the bowls

"Did you ask her?"

"What?"

"Did you ask her on a date?" Shay asks

"Technically no. I just asked her if she wanted me to give her a tour of Chicago and she said yes." I say as I put the dishes away

"That is such a date."

"It is not a date!" I say looking at them when Ignacia comes in as I quiet down as she comes over and smiles

"Has anyone seen Kelly?"

"In his office." Darden responds not looking away from his phone

" Oh where is that?" Ignacia asks

"Here I'll show you." I offer as she smiles and follows me as I show her around the station and tell her what each part is.

"This is Lieutenant Casey's office," I show her Casey's office, "And this is Lieutenant Severide's office." I show her Severide's office where the door is open as Severide is doing paperwork when he spotted us.

"Hey what's up?"

"Can I talk to you please?" Ignaica asks as Kelly nods

"Yeah sure."

"I'll be in the kitchen." I say as I excuse myself out as I walk back to the kitchen.

**Ignacia's POV**

I watch as Joe walks away as I look at Kelly

"Is uh our dad still coming to the station tomorrow?" I ask

"As far as I know, yes but he usually cancels the night before. Is there a problem?" He replies

"I just wanted to know, so I know what time I need to leave before he gets here." I answer back

"Oh uh, well I can call him and see."

"That would be nice."

Kelly nods and takes out his phone. He dials a number as he puts it on speaker

"Hello?" A man answers

"Hey dad." Kelly replies

"Hey Kel. What's up?"

"Yeah I just wanted to know what time you were gonna be by the station tomorrow for breakfast." Kelly asks as there is a moment of silence

"Actually Kel, I am afraid I am gonna have to cancel. This fishing spot I am at has some good fish and I don't wanna leave it quite yet." I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief that I was holding.

"Ah well okay. Have fun." Kelly responds

"Yeah see you later son." My father responds as Kelly hangs up and looks at me

"There is your answer."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Is there a specific reason why you didn't wanna see him?"

"You could say that yeah." I nod as Kelly motions for me to sit on the bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" I sigh as i sit down

"I was 3 when my mom met my stepdad. Ever since they first met, he was always there for me. He took me to school, he cooked when my mom didn't want to. He did everything that a dad would do. I was 15 when Quetzal was born and even though he had a real child of his, he didn't treat me any differently. He still treated me as though I was his biological daughter and I treated him like he was my dad. He was also a volunteer firefighter, he was the one who made me want to be a firefighter." Kelly nods as he listens

"I was 18 when my dad got a call about a warehouse fire. I just got home from my graduation party with my friends when he was running out the door to get to the station. I hugged him and told him good luck on the fire. I didn't know that that would be the last time I see him." A single tear rolls down my cheek. Kelly hands me a tissue as I wipe my face.

"What happened?" Kelly asks

"The warehouse was full of gas tanks. The fire was in the 3rd floor where there were no tanks but my dad fell through the floor, causing some wood that was engulfed in flames to fall with him and when he fell on the floor with the gas tanks, the whole place exploded." I finish as tears run down my face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. But what does this have to do with our dad?" He asks as the alarm goes.

"SQUAD 3, TRUCK 81, AMBULANCE 61. TRAILER FIRE." The dispatch says as Kelly sighs

"We can talk later." I nod as Kelly leaves as I follow behind watching the guys get in the rigs and the girls get in the ambulance. I sigh as I go to my duffle bag and open it. I grab a small folder and open it to see pictures. I search as I find a picture where there are three people in the frame. There is a woman with black curly hair with a floral dress with another girl in her graduation outfit. Then there is a man in a grey button down with his glasses and blue denim jeans.

"Hi Dad." I whisper as tears flow down my face freely. I sit on a chair playing with my phone waiting for everyone to get back which after three hours they get back. Everyone is silent and Ignacia doesn't ask. Everyone takes a seat somewhere as Boden motions for me to follow him. She follows him as they go in his office as he shuts the door,

"Kelly told me that you told him what had happened."

"Mostly." I say

"Did you tell him about y'all dad?"

"No sir." I sigh

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Eventually." I answer back

"Okay. Go."

I start to walk out when she turns

"How many?" She asks

"Two adults and one child. Damn electrical fire." Boden says as I nod. I leave and head back to the area where everyone is and sits down. I grab the folder again and goes through the pictures. I spot one particular one and gets it out of the pile. I lay it on the table and slides it to Kelly who looks at it and bursts out laughing. Everyone looks at him when he shows them the picture.

"Oh my god!" Gabby says as she goes to the picture.

"Damn! Is that really what he looked like back then?" Matt asks me as I nods

"Yep that is what your chief looks like after he had a few too many jello shots." I answer

In the picture is a young Wallace Boden with a white shirt on and posing with an unplugged lamp.

"As far as my mom can remember, the lamp was his sword and he was going to fight the dragon aka the refrigerator."

"Why the refrigerator?" Herrman asks

"Because apparently, it stole his favorite beer." Everyone laughs and soon everyone goes quiet

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" I ask and five heads nod as the rest turn away

"Well if we are showing pictures. I do believe this one is a good contender." He puts a picture of me on the table and my face pales when I sees the photo

"Oh now that's cold Uncle." I snark back as everyone looks at the photo of Ignacia.

The picture is a little girl with long brown hair frowning in a Disney Princess Jasmine costume.

"I hated that costume." I cover my face

"Aw you looked like a cute Jasmine." Gabriella responds

"I wanted to be Pocahontas. But no my aunt sewed the costumes from scratch so I had to wear it."

"Oh that's funny." Mouch says when he looks at the time

"Holy smokes! It is already 6 o'clock I'm starving!"

"Oh hey I'll cook dinner." Joe offers as he stands up

"On second thought, I ain't hungry!" Mouch immediately says as I turns to Kelly who is in front of me

"He isn't a good cook." Kelly says bluntly as Joe looks at everyone.

"Y'all are all rude except Ignacia."

"Well here." I stand up and walk by Joe. "Let me help." I smile as I look at him as he smiles back at me as I look through the fridge and freezer when I take two ground beef from the freezer.

"Put these in a bowl of water." I hand them to him and he does as I say.

"Now we can chop our onion." I pull out a purple and yellow onion and place them on the chopping board.

"How do we cut them?" Joe asks me

"Diced." I reply as I look for seasonings when I notice him having trouble.

"Like this." I gently take his hand and position it to where he needs to cut the onion.

(NO ONE'S POV)

Shay nudges Dawson when she notices Ignacia taking Joe's hand.

"Damn." Dawson whispers

"I know."

"He got her."

"I know."

"Without our help."

"I know." Shay says loud whisper

They watch as the two cook food in the kitchen when they soon finish.

"Who wants chilli?" Ignacia asks

Everyone gets up and files in for chilli when Shay gives Joe a look as Joe smirks and looks at Ignacia serving bowls of chilli to everyone.

"So Ignacia, wanna stay in my bunk tonight?" Kelly asks her

"Uh I can sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it is no big deal." Ignacia assures him as everyone eats the chilli and gives kudos to Ignacia since the chilli is delicious,

Soon everyone heads to the bunks for the night as Ignacia lays on the couch and soon falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

***Warning: This chapter will contain smut!***

**Ignacia's POV**

Soon I wake up after hearing Kelly and Andy talking. I get up as I fold the blankets that Joe gave me back on the couch. I grab my duffle bag and head to the restroom. I pull out my toiletries bag as Gabriella and Leslie come in.

"Morning." Leslie says

"Morning." I reply as I open my toiletries bag.

"Wow. You probably got everything in that bag/" Gabriella says as I smile

"I probably do. " I open it to reveal several compartments with different things in each bag

"Holy moly. Where can I get me one?" Leslie says

"My aunt gave me this when I first joined the Army. Been with me since I was 18."

"Wow. That is one strong bag." Gabriella says as I start taking stuff out as the girls get ready for the day

"So Ignacia, ready to go to our place?" Leslie asks

"Oh well Joe offered to take me on a small tour of Chicago today." I say shyly as the two girls look at each other and smile

"Oh that is nice." Leslie says as I smile as I finish fixing myself up. I grab a pair of clothes as I head to the changing room to change as I can't see Leslie and Gabby smiling at each other. I change into a grey flowy blouse, ripped jeans and my white sneakers. I go back and put my clothes back in my duffel bag and head outside to see Gabriella and Shay talking with Kelly when they spot me. Kelly heads to me with a smile on his face.

"Shay told me." He smiles as I smile

"Joe is just giving me a tour."

"Yeah I know." He hands me a small paper.

"My number, Shay's number and our address."

"Thank you Kelly."

"Have fun." He smiles and walks away with Leslie as they give me a look and I chuckle as I follow behind them as I turn to my left, I almost into walk into…

"Oh Uncle Boden! Sorry wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay Ignacia. So I heard about your date with Cruz."

"Who told you? And it is not a date." I remind him

"I heard Shay and Dawson. Ever want greater Chicago to hear, tell either Leslie Shay or Gabriella Dawson." He says smiling as he walks away

"Good to know." I say as I walk out as I spot Joe

"Ready for your tour?" He says smiling as I nod when Kelly and Leslie walks by us and they smile as I give them a look when Joe isn't looking.

"So where do you want to go first?" Joe asks as we walk away from the station towards his car

"How about somewhere to eat?" I offer as he smiles

"I know the perfect place. Oh here, I can take that." He takes my duffle bag and places it in the back. I smile and I get in his car. He soon gets in and drives us to this one place.

"You are gonna love their food." I get out as we go to the door and Joe opens it for me.

"Thank you." I say smiling as Joe smiles

We order our food as Joe pays, we go sit down at a small booth

"Thank you for paying." I say

"No problem." He says

"Everyone at the station seems like they are really nice." I say

"They are. They can be pains but they mean well."

"How long have you been working as a firefighter?"

"About five and a half years. Been working at Station 51 for only four years."

"Wow that sounds awesome."

"How long have you been a firefighter?"

"From when I was 18 to 24, so six years."

"Wow." The waiter brings our food as I try a bite

"Woah that is good." I say as I bite again

"Yeah my brother and I used to come here all the time."

"It is good food." I say as I take another bite of my sandwich that is filled with deliciousness.

"Yeah it is. So what is the food like in Texas?"

"Loads and loads of brisket. Seasoned to perfection and cooked for hours. Then when it's cold, you get mole, menudo."

"Oh my family used to make menudo all the time." He tells me

"Yeah we make it for the holidays mainly."

We both finish our food

"So where do you wanna go next?" He asks as we walk out

"Your the tour guy."

"I know just the place then." He drives to a river

"Welcome to the river walk." He declares as he parks as we start to walk down the steps and towards the river

"It is so beautiful." I say smiling

"Yeah it is. Why don't I get a picture of you? To show your family back in Texas." He offers

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." I give him my phone as he goes and I pose by the water. He takes a picture and I go look at it.

"Thank you. Do you wanna take a picture together?" I ask shyly

"I'll like that." He smiles grinning. I take my phone as him and I get close together for a selfie.

"Thank you for taking me on a tour." I say as we separate

"Yeah definitely." We smile together when rain droplets start falling and soon it starts pouring down.

"Oh great." Joe says as we go back to his car.

"Wow that was refreshing."

"Yeah sorry about that." Joe says dishearteningly

"Why? I mean, if you can control the weather then yeah I accept your apology." I joke as Joe gives a sigh

"Seriously though, it is fine. Kinda fun actually." Joe looks at me

"Really?"

"Yeah. In Texas, we get three types of rain. A sprinkle when it barely rains, floods, and freezing cold rain."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So you wanna get some good food for lunch?" Joe says as he reaches back to grab a towel as he hands it to me

"You got some water on your forehead." He says as I wipe my forehead as I catch Joe looking at me

"What? I got something on my face?" I joke as he laughs

"Not anymore." He says

"Okay, so where are you taking me?" I ask

"A great place for lunch." He replies as he drives to a restaurant. We get out as we go inside. We sit down as the waitress comes with menus.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have water." I say

"So will I." Joe says as the waitress leaves

"So after this, you want me to drop you off at Severide's?"

"Eh I'm good. I enjoy hanging out with you." I say as I smile softly as the waitress brings our waters as we order our food. The waitress leaves as Joe looks outside

"Rain is getting pretty heavy."

"We can head to your place if need be. I mean, Isn't Leslie and Kelly together or something?" I ask as I sip my water as Joe looks at me

"Shay is lesbian." He tells me as I cough water.

"Oh didn't know." I say as he passes me a napkin

"Yeah. They are roommates." He says laughing softly

"Well then. We can still head to your place if you want, I mean I don't want to intrude."

"Oh no. It's fine." He says as the waitress brings our food out. She leaves as we start eating.

"So how long have you known the rest of the firefighters?" I ask

"For Otis it has been three years."

"Why do they call him Otis?"

"He is the elevator specialist and since Otis is the common brand of elevators, it just stuck."

"That's clever. And the others?"

"I have known Mouch about four years same with Herrmann."

"Remind me again, why does Mouch go by Mouch?"

"He is always on that one spot on the couch if not on a call. So he is part man and part couch."

"That is funny." I say as we finish our food and Joe pays

"You know I can pay for my food."

"Now that won't be a gentleman thing to do, now would it?" He jokes as we walk out of the restaurant as it is pouring rain.

"Just great." He says as I shrug and run to his car as he follows suit. We get in his car as he hands me the towel. I wipe myself off as I pass it to him as he wipes himself off, he looks at me.

"Your pretty." He blurts out as his eyes widen. "I-I didn't mean well I meant it but I didn't mean to blurt it out." He rambles as I lean over and kiss him on the cheek

"You know that's a nice way to tell me to shut up?" He says as I laugh

"So your place?" I ask as he nods. He drives us to his house as he parks. We both run out cause of the rain as we get on his porch under a cover as he unlocks the door. We walk in as he turns the light on.

"Your house is nice." I complement as he takes off his jacket

"Thank you. Want anything to drink?"

"Got soda?" I ask

"Dr. Pepper, Coca Cola and Sprite." He grabs the Sprite box as it is empty. "Okay forget Sprite. My brother stole them all." He says as he throws away the box.

"I'll take a ." I say

"Coming up." He grabs a glass and puts ice in it as he pours the . I walk to him as he hands me the glass.

"Thank you." I take a drink out of it as he gets himself a drink. I space out a little as I think about my family back home, mainly Quetzal and my mom.

"You okay?" Joe asks me as I look up

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about my mom." I say

"Do you need to call her?"

"She won't answer. It's 1 o'clock meaning Caso Cerrado is on so nothing else matters to her sometimes." I laugh softly

"You worried about her?"

"A little. She has so many pills to take and she has to eat." I say as I take another drink as Joe comes closer to me

"Well she's lucky to have a daughter that cares for her so much." He says as I look up at him as I nod. I place my glass on the counter as well as Joe as I look up at him.

A piece of my hair falls in front of my face as he gently uses his fingers to move it as he tucks it behind my ear as he reaches down and places his lips gently on mine. I start to kiss him back gently, as he places his hand on my cheek as we kiss. I place my right hand on his chest as he pulls me closer to him. I put my hand on the back of his head as he runs his hand through my hair. We break apart for air as he starts to leave kisses down my neck as he pulls my shirt down as he starts to suck on a spot on my neck.

I bite my lips as I moan as he sucks on the same spot. He reaches down and grabs my leg as he pulls it up as I wrap it around his waist as he stops kissing my neck. He looks at me with his dark brown eyes that are filled with lust, he leans down again and kisses me with more passion as before. He lifts me up as I sit on the counter, he reaches down playing with the hem of my shirt when I reach down and yank at his shirt as he takes his and mine off in one swift second. He kisses down my neck onto my chest as I run my hands down his back. He moans against my skin as he kisses around my neck.

"Wanna take this somewhere more comfortable?" He asks seductively in my ear as I nod softly

He helps me off the counter as he leads me to his bedroom. He opens the door as he caresses my cheek as I look up at him. He runs his thumb down my chin as he genlty grazes my lips with his thumb. He leans down and kisses me on the lips as I start to play with the hem of his jeans, we walk backwards in his room as he falls onto his bed with me landing on top of him.

**Joe's POV**

As I fall on the bed with Ignacia landing on me, I pull her down as she plays with the hem of my jeans. I reach down and unbutton my jeans, as she then unzips the zipper and pulls my jeans off as I undo her jeans and pull them down. She helps me as I kiss her passionately as our jeans finally come off and I turn around so she in on the bed and I am on top of her. I slowly start to grind against her as she throws her head against the bed and I kiss and suck on her neck. She moans as she bucks her hips up as she grinds against my growing bundle in my boxers. I grind more as she arches her back as I reach back and unhook her bra as she then yanks it off. I grind hard against her as she reaches down as plays with the Hem of my underwear as I start to slowly pull her underwear down.I stop kissing her

" You sure?" I ask as she nods. I smile as I kiss her again as I pull her underwear down. I then reach my hand closer to her as I glide my hand on her area. She moans through the kiss as I insert one finger in gently as her breath hitches. I insert my finger back and forth repeatedly as Ignacia bites her lip suppressing moans when I start to kiss around her breasts as she moans out loud. She reaches down to my underwear and pushes it down and she grabs my length and starts using both of her hands stroking me as I moan against her neck and continue like that for a good few minutes when she lets go as I position myself near her entrance. "Tell me to stop if need be okay?" I pant out, she nods as I slowly push myself in. She clenches her eyes as I stop as we both get used to it, she sends me a small nod as I slowly go back and forth until I go at a fast speed. I continue until I feel myself coming close to the end as I reach down and kiss her passionately. She moans in the kiss when I release my load into her as she releases too. We break apart as we are both breathing heavily

"What did we just do?" I ask as I lay to the side of her

"We just had sex." She says nonchalantly

"Well I can see that." I joke

"I can feel it more than see it." She replies with a laugh as I reach over and kiss her temple

"Now what?" I ask

"I need sleep." She replies as she turns over to her side facing me as I get closer to her and wrap my arm around her pulling her close

"I am gonna miss this when I go back to Texas." She says sleepily as she yawns

"Let's not think about that right now." I say as she soon falls asleep on my chest as I follow suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Real quick note, I am going to start doing the story in third person when the actual series is supposed to start. Until then, I am going to keep it as first person and switch it mainly between Joe and Ignacia!**

**Joe's POV**

I wake up to see Ignacia sleeping beside me, her wavy brown hair splayed all over her hair. I smile softly as I slowly get up making sure she stays covered with blankets. I keep my shirt off as I grab a pair of sweatpants from my drawer and quietly walk of the room. I go start filling the coffee maker with coffee. I turn it as I look in the fridge when I hear my bedroom door softly opening. I turn to see Ignacia walking out with my shirt on, her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Good morning." I say smiling as she lazily smiles

"Morning." She replies

"Coffee?" I motion to the coffee maker, she nods. I get her a mug as she pours her coffee as I give her the creamer and sugar as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"How did you sleep?" I ask

"Really good." She replies as she smiles as I kiss her temple

"I'm glad." I reply

"Sorry I stole your shirt." She says as she drinks her coffee. I look at her and see how my dark grey shirt is kinda big for her but it is form fitting and I can see all her curves as I go behind her as I set my chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you can keep it. I have tons of these." I whisper in her ear as a soft blush forms around her cheeks as I chuckle.

"I'll go get your duffle bag."

"Thank you. Then I can head over to my brother's."

"Aw so soon?" I wrap my head around her waist

"He and Leslie will wonder where I am." She reminds me as I sigh

"Okay." I say as I go grab a shirt from my room and go outside will quick to grab her duffle bag from the back of the car. I take it inside as I plop it on the couch. She smiles as she opens it and digs through her clothes and picks an outfit.

"Restroom is down the hall on your first right." I tell her as she takes her toiletries bag and clothes and heads to the restroom. I go change into a pair of jeans and fix the shirt. I step out of my room to see Ignacia walking out in her new outfit. She is wearing a blue blouse with dark blue jeans again. She grabs her shoes that are at the entrance of the door and puts some white socks with the shoes on. She fixes her necklace and hair as she goes and drinks her coffee as I go behind her.

"You don't want any breakfast?" I ask her as I take my cup to the sink

"I'll eat at Kelly's. But thank you." She puts her cup in the sink after she finishes her coffee.

"No problem." I respond as I lean down and gently kiss her lips

"For like everything by the way." She says after we break apart

"Your welcome." I answer as I grab my car keys, wallet and phone as she grabs her duffle bag. We walk out to the car and I put Ignacia's duffle bag in the back as she gets in.

"You have Severide's address?" I ask her as she pulls out a small card and gives it to me. I drive to the place as I put it in park.

"Thank you for driving me." She says as she unbuckles

"Your welcome." I reply and before she is about to get out, I gently take her wrist and pull her towards me as I give her another kiss. We kiss for a minute before she stops and smiles

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I reply as she gets out and grabs her duffel bag. I watch as she walks in the apartment building and she looks back at me once more before I drive off.

**Ignacia's POV **

I get out of the car and grab my duffel bag. I head into the apartment as I look back once more to see Joe smiling at me and I smile as he drives off. I look at the little card Kelly gave me as I am on the floor it says. I go to the apartment building as I knock. A woman with brown hair answers, she is wearing a see through tank top with jean shorts

"Can I help you?" She asks

"Oh sorry I must have the wrong apartment, I was looking for Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide."

"Oh, this is their place." She answers as Leslie comes around the corner

"Ignacia! Hey you came!" She runs and hugs me.

"Yeah I did." I reply as the other woman clears her throat

"Oh babe this is Ignacia, Kelly's sister." Leslie says, "Ignacia this is my girlfriend Clarice." I reach my hand out to shake hers and she softly hands her hand

"It's nice to meet you." I say as she smiles

"Where's Kelly?" I ask

"Taking a shower. Come on in! We were planning to go out for brunch, you join us!" Leslie says as she leads me to the kitchen area

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Clarice says as she heads up the stairs

"You can put your duffle bag on the floor right here." Leslie says as I place my duffle bag on the floor

"You want anything to drink? We got orange juice, apple juice, coffee, milk."

"I'll have orange juice please." I reply as she pours me a glass.

"So how was the tour slash date with Joe yesterday."

"It was really good. It was awesome." I say as I take a drink from my orange juice when Leslie gasps

"What?" I ask

"Your neck!" she hands me a small mirror as I look and there are small reddish and purple circles running down my neck.

"Oh my god." I whisper as she smiles

"Did you and him…? Omg did y'all do it?" She asks smiling as I look at her wide a side smirk

"No." I attempt to lie as she shakes her head

"Don't you lie! Oh my! Was it good? How did it happen?" She asks quickly as I raise my hands in surrender

"Woah woah. Slow down there." I laugh as I am about to answer

"Ignacia!" I turn to see Kelly walking down, shirtless as he puts on his shirt

"Hey!" I say as he gives me a side hug

"You finally came." He says as he grabs a cup and pours some orange juice

"Yeah, Joe took me everywhere last night." I lie as Leslie gives me a look

"So what do you think?" Kelly asks me

"I love everything. It is so beautiful."

"That's awesome." Kelly drinks his juice. "So we are all going out for brunch." He says as he finishes

"That sounds fun." I smile as Leslie goes to the staries

"Babe you ready?" She yells

"Yeah be down in a minute!" Clarice answers as Leslie isn't paying attention when Kelly leans close to me

"I can see the hickeys down your neck by the way." I choke softly since I was taking a drink as he smiles and pats my back. He goes and grabs his phone as I finish my juice and place the cup in the sink as Clarice comes down

"Alright, everyone ready?" I grab my phone and wallet from my duffle bag as I grab my jacket.

"Ready." I answer as we all head out. We all get in Kelly's black Camaro with Leslie and Clarice in the back and I am in the front with Kelly. He drives to a diner as we all pile out. We head into the diner as we take our seats

"Ignacia, their pancakes are to die for." Leslie tells me as I look over the menu

"Also their coffee is really good." Kelly says

"Wow I can't decide." I say as I look over the menu.

"Take your time." Kelly responds as I figure out what I want

"How may I help y'all?" The waiter comes to our table

"I'll have the breakfast scramble with a fruit salad on the side." Kelly says

"I'll also have the breakfast scramble with a fruit salad on the side. Oh and a small plate of pancakes." I say as Clarice and Leslie order

"Oh and to drink?"

"Coffee." Both Kelly and I say at the same time

"Woah sibling telepathy. " Leslie jokes as the waiter chuckles

"Coming right up." He leaves as Clarice clears her throat

"So Ignacia, where are you from?"

"Texas."

"Ah. I didn't know you had a sister Kelly." she responds

"Well I hadn't seen her since I was four."

"Oh. How are y'all siblings anyway?"

"We share a dad." I respond

"Oh wow." She says as the waiter brings our drinks

"So Ignacia, what do you do for work?" Clarice asks

"I am a retired Army firefighter. Served for 6 years."

'Oh wow that sounds awesome. What do you do now?"

"I don't work. I care for my ill mother." I respond as I fix my coffee and take a drink

"Oh." Is all she says as she drinks her water

"Yeah." I look outside the window when Leslie gasps

"We should take y'alls photo!" She says

"Sounds great," Kelly says as I hand Leslie my phone.

"Go on get close." Kelly and I get close together as Leslie takes a picture

"Wow y'all look alike." Leslie says as she hands me the phone. The food soons comes out as we all start eating

"Oh wow these pancakes are delicious." I say as I eat the pancakes

"Told you." Kelly laughs

"So how long are you staying?" Clarice asks

"Well now about a week and a half." I reply as I eat my pancakes when Kelly steals a bite and quickly puts it in his mouth

"That was mine." I say coldly as he shrugs

"You snooze you lose sis." He jokes as I pout

"Not cool." I say as I finish my food

"So what now?" Leslie asks

"I have to go to work." Clarice says

"Oh well we will drop you off." Kelly says.

I pull out my wallet to pay for my food as Kelly puts his hand over my wallet

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Paying for my food."

"No no no. I'm paying." Kelly says

"It's fine I can pay." I say

"No I'm paying." He puts his card in the bill as the waiter goes and scans the card. He comes back as Kelly signs the receipt. We get up and leave the diner as we all get back in the car as Kelly drives to one building.

'Alrighty, this is where I work." Clarice says as I get off so she can get out from the back.

"It was nice meeting you ignacia."

"You too Clarice." I smile as she walks into the building. We all get back in the car as Kelly drives back to the apartment.

"Thank you for brunch Kelly."

"No problem Ignacia." He smiles at me as my phone rings, I check to see my mom's contact name 'Mama'.

"Excuse me." I say as I walk a little but away from them.

"Hello?"

"Hi mija."

"Hi mama. Is everything okay?"

"Mija, I tried yelling for Quetzal and he won't answer."

"Mama, Quetzal is at school. Where's tia Gloria?"

"Um she disappeared."

"Okay hang on mama."

I put her on speaker as I text my aunt.

'Tia where are you?' I wait maybe a second and then see her replying

'In the bathroom. Why mija?'

'Mama is on the phone with me. She's having an episode.'

'Ay. I'm finishing up now,'

I wait as I hear my mama talking to someone

"Mija!"

"Yes mama?"

"Tia Gloria is back."

"Great mama."

"I'll talk to you later mija.."

"Okay mama. Love you."

"Love you too mija." She hangs up as I sigh. I walk back to Kelly and Leslie

"Everything okay?'

"My mom had an episode. She has episodes due to her dementia." I say as I put my phone away.

"Oh no." Leslie says as we walk up to their apartment

"Yeah. It's okay, I'm used to it." I say as we walk in the apartment.

"Wanna play some board games?" Kelly asks as he opens a small closet and brings out some board games

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Monopoly, Clue, Jenga."

"How about Monopoly?" I offer

"Sounds good. Now what do y'all want to drink? We got soda, juice, water."

"I'll have a soda." I say

"Water please." Kelly answers as he and I set up Monopoly. Leslie gets the drinks ready and brings them to the table as Kelly passes the money out.

"So this version is the Disney version. Same concept as Monopoly, but instead it is Disney characters. I am going to be Pinocchino."

"I wanna be Dumbo." Leslie says

"I'll be Princess Jasmine." I say

"Okay. Now here is your money." Kelly hands us our money.

"Okay Ignacia, go first." I roll the dice and get a double . I move 8 spaces and land on Pocahontas

"You wanna buy?"

"Yes." I give Kelly the money and he hands me the small card

"Roll again." Leslie says as I roll again and get a three. I move and land on Dumbo.

"I do not want to buy." I say as I had Leslie the dice. She rolls, lands a 5 and moves to Aladdin's Flying Carpet.

"I wanna buy." Leslie says

"Ooh watch out Ignacia, Leslie always gets the transportation spaces."

"Yeah and Kelly always spends his money on the higher rent ones." They bicker as I laugh.

We continue playing the game as I roll and land on Lion King.

"I want to buy."

"Damn it." Kelly says as I laugh.

We continue the game and soon Leslie declares bankruptcy and then Kelly and I continue and soon he declares bankrupt.

"Yay I win!" I cheer as they laugh

"Hey so Ignacia, if you want, everytime Leslie and I have shift, you can stay at the station."

"Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah it is! You can cook for everyone!" Leslie says as she goes to the kitchen

"That sounds good!"

"Great. Well before we go to the station, we should stop at the store so you can get everything you need to cook." Leslie says as she gets more drinks for us.

"Sounds good." I say as I take a sip from my drink

"Well I am beat. I am heading off to bed." Kelly says as we put away the game

"Old man. It's not even that late." Leslie teases

"It is 10 o'clock. My ass is happily going to bed." He defends as he stands up

"I'll stay up. Wanna talk girl stuff with Ignacia." Leslie says

"Ah well. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Kelly." I smile as he smiles. He heads up to bed

"So...you and Joe?" Leslie asks as she gives me a smirk

"Well what do you want to know? And please, one question at a time."

"Fine. Let's start with this. How was it?"

"It was amazing. It was absolutely amazing."

"You like him, don't you?" She asks

"Well, I think he is a nice guy. But it's too soon." I say

"Uh you had sex with him."

"Really good sex might I add."

"Oo. How good?"

"It has got to be in my top two."

"Dang that high."

"Well to be fair, I only slept with three guys in total. Joe being one of them."

"Oh dang girl. The other guy must have been hotter and way better than Joe right?"

"Heck no. Joe is the best. 100%"

"Oh damn hahaha." We both laugh as we drink our drinks.

"You know, it's crazy. I barely been in Chicago for three days and I have had more fun here than I have had in Texas."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, the food is great. The place is amazing. Not that Texas isn't. It's just, so much more different."

"Yeah I bet."

"So when does y'all shift start tomorrow?"

"8. We do on 24 and off 48."

"That sounds crazy."

"What about you? What were your hours?"

"On 48 hours, off 72."

"Dang."

"Yeah."

"Well I think it's time we head to bed. Gotta get up bright and early."

"Nothing I'm not used to." I joke as she goes to a closet and brings out a pillow and blanket.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Bathroom is over there for you to change." I nod as I grab my duffle bag to go change. I change into my sleep clothes as I go back to the living room to see Leslie fixed up the couch and made the couch for me.

"Oh thank you Leslie."

"No problem. Well I am off to bed. Good night."

"Good night." I lay down in bed as Leslie heads up to her room. I get comfortable as I fall asleep slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Joe's POV**

I sit on the couch by Mouch talking with Otis. We are talking about this weekend when Severide, Shay come in with groceries along with Ignacia who is also carrying groceries.

"What is all this?" Darden asks

"Well since Ignacia is staying here with us. We thought that she can cook for us." Shay answers as Ignacia smiles

"Now what do y'all want for lunch? Conchitas con carne or arroz con pollo?"

"What are those?" Herrmann asks

"Conchitas con carne is Mexican beef and shells. Arroz con pollo is chicken and rice." I answer as I look at her

"How about conchitas con carne for lunch and arroz con pollo for dinner?" I ask as she nods

"Sounds good." She starts putting away the groceries as I get up to get a drink. Otis starts talking to Shay and ignores me moving away from him

"Hey." I say as she looks up from the pantry

"Hi." She replies smiling as she puts the bags away as she grabs another bag and pulls out tea bags, and sugar.

"What are you going to make?" I ask

"Sweet tea. But real Texas sweet tea."

"Is is super sweet?"

"To me, no. But to you, it might be."

"That's good to know." I chuckle as I drink my drink as she prepares the tea.

"Oh and you forgot this." I pull out a ring from my pocket.

"Oh my god." She says as she takes it

"Thank you." She smiles

"Your welcome. My brother noticed it."

"Thank you. My dad gave it to me. It was my graduation present." She says as she leaves the tea alone.

"Wow." I reply as I notice Dawson, Shay and Severide giving me looks. They immediately turn away when Chief Boden enters as I walk away from Ignacia.

"Meeting in 10 minutes. Everyone in there." He then notices Ignacia prepping the food, "Well except for Ignacia." She smiles as he then goes back to his office when Otis asks me a question

"Wait what?"

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Oh I'm fine.." I say as he nods as he watches the movie with Mouch. I turn to glance at Ignacia who is chopping vegetables. She glances back at me and shoots me a smirk. I smile as I take a drink.

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61. COLLISION OFF SHELBY CT." The alarm yells

"Let's go!" Casey yells as everyone bounces up. Everyone gets in the trucks and ambulance. I drive to the address and everyone piles off. There is a red Ford truck flipped over with a blue SVU on it's side.

"Jesus." Herrmann mutters

"What happened?" Casey asks

"The SVU ran a red light." A woman says as she is holding a baby in a car seat.

"Ma'am I'm gonna need you to step back please."

"But this baby, it came from the truck." The woman says as we all stop and look at her

"Excuse me?" Boden asks

"The carseat flew out of the window when the truck hit the SVU." The woman answers as Dawson comes up.

"Can I see it?" The woman hands her the car seat as Dawson takes it.

"Okay Cruz. I need you." She says as she sets the carseat on the sidewalk. I walk to her and kneel. She tries to unbuckle the carseat.

"Damn. The buckle is jammed." She gently moves the baby's head to see it scrapped. "Head is scraped." She turns to the woman, "How did she land?"

"On her side."

"She must have gotten scraped on the asphalt." Dawson says

"Okay, we gotta get this baby out now. You got something to cut the straps?" She asks as I nod

"Yeah in the truck," I run to the truck and pull out the bag.

"Here." I run back to the sidewalk. I pull out the shears and gently cut at the straps. Soon the baby is free as I help lift her out.

"Okay seems like we just got the scrap on her head." Dawson says as she checks her over, she patches up the baby's head.

"Seems like she got a grip on you, Cruz." Casey comes up to me

"Doesn't wanna let you go." Dawson adds

"Yeah she doesn't. The people is the truck?" I ask

'Woman is critically injured, Shay is working on her. Man didn't man it." Dawson goes over to help Shay with the woman

"SUV?"

"Driver is intoxicated." Casey answers as I see the guy being led away in cuffs.

"Cops say its the same guy from the bar wreck." Boden comes over as the baby leans against me.

"Cruz. Go with the ambulance to the hospital. That baby doesn't wanna leave you." Boden says as I nod. I go in the ambulance as Daawson is checking the woman's vitals.

"Alright she is stable, let's go Shay." Dawson yells as Shay closes the doors as Dawson turns to face me.

"Baby doing good?" She asks as I glance down and see the baby asleep

"I would say yes." I chuckle as she checks the baby's vitals.

"Her vitals are good." She says as she turns to the woman again

"So you and Ignacia were really flirty with each other at the station." She says smirking

"Not one word." I say giving her a glare as she chuckles

"Fine. But I better get an invitation to the wedding."

"Dawson!" I whisper yell since I don't wanna wake up the baby

"Okay okay." She says when the woman's vitals start dropping

"Crap." Dawson mutters as she starts working on the mother. We pull up to the hospital as Shay gets out and opens the back door.

"What do we got?" A doctor comes running

"Collision. Woman was in the truck that flipped. Major concussion, possible internal bleeding. Stable during the ride but vitals started dropping about 2 minutes away." Doctors swarm the woman and move her to a room

"Okay let's get her on the bed." The doctors prepare to move her.

"Okay 1, 2, 3. Move." They lift the woman up and place her on the hospital bed. They start working on her when her vitals start dropping again.

"She's crashing! Get a crash cart!" The doctor tells as a nurse brings a crash cart

"Charge to 200."

"Charging."

"Clear!" Everyone removes their hands as the doctor shocks the woman as her vitals are still dropping.

"Charge to 250!"

"Charging."

"Clear!" The doctor shocks the woman again when the woman begins to flatline.

"Beginning chest compressions!" The doctor orders as the doctor begins chest compressions. The doctor continues for a few minutes with the woman still flatlining.

"Doctor." The nurse says as the doctor sighs

"Time of death, 10:38." The nurses start taking the tube out of the woman's mouth as Dawson and Shay come up to me as the baby is awake.

"Now what?" I ask as they sigh when I notice the guys coming in. Casey comes up to me, I can tell what he is going to ask as I shake my head. He sighs as he bows his head when I notice Otis holding a bag.

"What's that?" He looks at the bag

"Baby's bag." He turns it and I see the name that is embroidered on it.

"Cora." I say as I look at the baby who is looking at me. She had to be at least 9 months old, she had dark chocolate skin with hazel eyes, her curly hair held down by a small beanie.

"I'll call CPS once we get back to the station. Let's get back with her." Boden announces

"Otis, you driving since Cruz is on baby duty." Casey assigns as we nod. We all pile in the truck as we drive back to the station as Otis backs us up. We all get off as we head inside the living room, Cora in my arms. We enter as I notice Ignacia stirring the pot as she turns to face us as she drops the spoon in the sink.

"Oh my goodness. Look at you!" She says as she runs to me smiling at the baby.

"Ignacia meet Cora." I say as I hand Cora to her.

"Oh sweet baby!" Ignacia takes her from me and smiles at Cora

"Where did you find her?"

"The wreck. Her mom and dad were in the truck, it flipped. They uh didn't make it."

"Oh poor baby."

"Yeah Chief is calling CPS now." I say as Ignacia smiles.

"Well lunch is done if y'all are hungry." She turns to face Cora, "Are you hungry?" She asks as Cora smiles at Ignacia

"Did y'all get her-?" Ignacia is cut off by Otis holding up Cora's bag.

"Ah thank you." She takes the bag, "let's get you fed." Ignacia smiles at Cora as Ignacia opens the bag with no problem.

"Need any help?" Dawson asks. Ignacia pulls out some baby food in jars

"Can you help me warm these up for her to eat?" Ignacia asks as Dawson nods. Dawson grabs a bowl and places the jar food in the bowl. She puts it in the microwave and warms it. She hands the bowl to Ignacia who sits at the counter, uses Cora's baby spoon and starts feeding Cora.

"Wow. Your like an expert." Severide says

"I would babysit and care for my cousins when they were babies. Plus I would help watch my brother when he was a baby and my parents were at work." She says smiling as she feeds Cora. Chief comes in on the phone

"I see, thank you. See you soon." He hangs up and looks up to see Ignacia feeding Cora

"Talked to CPS, they are going to be sending someone here. They should be arriving within a few hours." Ignacia nods as Cora finishes the bowl.

"Well you are a hungry girl." Ignacia smiles as Cora starts wiggling and crying

"Oh you need a change." Ignacia bounces up with Cora and grabs the bag.

"There's a changing table in the restroom." Chief tells her. Ignacia nods and takes Cora to the restroom.

"Who gave her that baby?" Chief asks looking at me

"To be fair, she took Cora from me, Chief." I say raising my hands in surrender.

"That girl has this way with babies." He says grabbing a bowl of conchitas.

Ignacia soon comes back with Cora who is in a new outfit. Cora leans her head against Ignacia's chest

"I think she is getting sleepy." Ignacia says

"If you want, I can call my wife. She can bring our children's old playpen." Herrmann says

"That would be amazing." Ignacia whispers as Cora has now fallen asleep. Herrmann gets on the phone to call Cindy. Cora is fast asleep on Ignacia when Cindy gets here with the playpen.

"Set it in there." Chief instructs as Otis and Herrmann put together and move the play pen, in a room where the lights are off.

"I brought blankets." Cindy says as Ignacia nods and takes one

"Thank you." Ignacia whispers as she takes Cora to the room and places her in the playpen gently. Ignacia covers Cora with the blanket and gently shuts the door

"Thank you so much." Ignacia says as she walks to Cindy

"Ignacia." Ignacia tells Cindy as she shakes her head

"Cindy." Cindy tells her

"Nice to meet you "

"You as well."

"Are you hungry?" Ignacia asks

"A little."

"Here, I just made lunch not that long ago." Ignacia goes and serves Cindy. Cindy turns to Herrmann who points at Severide.

"His half sister." Herrmann says as Cindy nods. Ignacia brings her a bowl of conchitas.

"Thank you." Cindy sits and eats

"Oh my goodness this is delicious." Cindy says eating the food

"Thank you." Ignacia says as Ignacia serves her a bowl

"Christopher said that there was a half sibling staying here. I completely forgot who was the sibling."

"Ah." Ignacia sits down

"How long are you staying?"

"Until next Saturday."

"Oh wow. You all should come over for dinner one day before you leave."

"Oh thank you." She smiles as I go and sit at the table by Herrmann

"Now where did y'all find that pretty baby?" Cindy turns to us

" At a wreck. An SVU ran a stop sign, hitting a truck. Truck flipped and Cora fell out. How? Don't know. A woman saw and picked the car seat up."

"Oh my. The parents?"

"They didn't make it." I say as Cindy sighs

"How sad." She eats the food

"Chief called CPS. They are gonna be here shortly for her." Herrmann tells her as Ignacia eats her food. We all sit in silence when Cindy says she has to go. We say goodbye as Cindy turns to Ignacia

"It was lovely meeting you Ignacia."

"You as well Cindy." Ignacia smiles . Cindy leaves as a black car pulls into the driveway. A Caucasian woman in a black suit steps out with a small folder. She starts walking towards the doors as Casey walks outside to meet her. They talk for a minute as Casey leads her inside and into the common room.

"Good afternoon. I am Jean Lee, a social worker from CPS. We received a call that there was an orphaned child in you all's possession." She shakes Chief's hand

"Yes ma'am. I am Battalion Chief Wallace Boden."

"Well Chief Boden, where is the child?" She asks

"She is asleep. One of my men's wife brought a playpen for her to sleep in. Then my visiting niece fed her, changed her and laid her down to rest." Chief motions to Ignacia who stands up

"Ah Miss Rodriguez, a pleasure." The social worker shakes Ignacia's hand

"The pleasure is mine, ." Ignacia turns to Chief

"She used to work in Texas and was a social worker that was in charge of Quetzal when I was adopting him."

"You adopted your brother?" Severide asks

"When my mom was diagnosed with dementia." Ignacia answers

"I see Quetzal is not here." Mrs. Lee inquires

"He did not want to come to Chicago. He was worried about his school work. My aunt is watching him and my mom." Ignacia answers

"I see. Well knowing you have been watching the baby gives me optimism that she is well."

"She is."

"I talked with the coroner's office and was able to get the identities of the deceased were the paramedics that checked on the baby and parents?" Dawson and Shay stand up

"I was focused on the child and my partner was focusing on the mother. The father was D.O.A." Dawson tells her

"Well if you could please sit with me and discuss the child's condition, that would be great." Herrman and I move as Dawson and the social worker sit down and discuss Cora when crying is heard

"Sounds like she is awake." Ignacia says as she goes to the room and gently opens the door

"Good morning sweetie." Ignacia brings out Cora who is rubbing her eyes. Ignacia sits by who smiles

"She seems to be well." says as Cora looks up at me and reaches her hands out towards me. I take her from Ignacia as Cora smiles and leans against me

"She sure does trust you two." Mrs. Lee announces when the alarm goes off again

"AMBULANCE 61, UNRESPONSIVE PERSON ON RACINE"

"I'm sorry but we will finish this once we get back." Dawson says as nods

"Of course." The two women run out and get in the ambulance as I sit down by Ignacia.

"And you are?" asks me

"Joe Cruz." I answer as Cora stands in my arms and starts playing with my hair

"And you were there when she was found?"

"Yes ma'am. We had to cut her out of the carseat due to the buckle being jammed." nods.

"Well it seems that Miss Cora Franklin has no reliable family members to care for her so she will have to be put into the system." states looking on her computer

"Could I foster her? I mean, I'm already in the system." Ignacia asks

"You could. Of course, you would have to stay in Chicago until all the fostering paperwork is completed which could take a few weeks." Ignacia turns to Chief who nods

"Sounds like a plan." Ignacia says smiling

"What about Quetzal and your mom?" Severide asks

"I can go home, grab more stuff and drive back with Quetzal. My aunts said they can watch my mom as I long as I need them to."

"And where will you stay?" asks

"She's staying with me." Severide answers

"Or me." Chief adds

"She has plenty of places to stay at until she gets on her feet." I add as Cora reaches for Ignacia who takes her

"Very well. Let me grab some paperwork from my car." steps out as Ignacia turns to us

"Thank you. All of you." Everyone smiles

"Your welcome." They answer as she turns to me and smiles.

"Here we are." brings paperwork. She starts flipping through it

"Okay please sign here." Ignacia signs it as Cora starting wiggling.

"She probably wants to move around." I guess when the guys start making a makeshift area for Cora. They lay down a blanket as Otis and Severide sit down as Ignacia puts her down. Ignacia hands them her bag as they pull out toys, they start playing with Cora as Ignacia comes back to sit

"I can have someone go to her house and get her toys and clothes " Mrs. Lee says

"Sign here and here." Ignacia signs the paperwork

"Very well. Thank you for rescuing her and taking care of her. I will be checking periodically." Chief walks her out when Ignacia clears her throat

"I will be right back in a few minutes. You got her?" She asks as Cora is climbing Otis playing with his hair **(For imagiary, imagine from the Disney movie Tarzan, when baby tarzan meets Terk and how he plays with her hair.)**

"Yeah I got her." He says blankly as Ignacia walks out of the common room towards the back when Severide looks at me. He looks to where Ignacia went and nods his head slightly. I slowly get up without being noticed since everyone's attention is on Cora. I walk towards the back when I see Ignacia on the phone visibly upset. She furrows her eyebrows together as she sighs. She hangs up the phone as she runs her hands through her hair

"Everything okay?" I ask as she looks up

"My family. They drive me crazy sometimes."

"I'm sorry. You told them about Cora?"

"Yep. They are not happy." She says as she leans against the wall as I walk closer to her as I rub her arm gently

"Sorry." I say

"It's fine. They will get over it." She says putting her head in her hands, "I gotta see if i get Cora all ready to go to Texas next week. If not, I don't know what I am gonna do."

"Why don't you drive there?"

"Don't have my truck."

"I'm sure Severide will take you."

"True. Then we can both drive back up here. I'll talk to him."

"Okay. You know, before the whole Cora thing I was gonna ask if you wanted to go on another date?"

"Oh. Date as in how? The good part or the best part?"

"Whichever part you wanted. But seeing as you got a baby now, it can wait." I say as she pouts.

"Cruz! Ignacia! May I ask what you two are doing?!" Chief's voice booms

"I was talking to my family Uncle. Then I was just talking to Joe." Ignacia says walking by me towards Chief.

"Uh huh, right." Chief says as Ignacia heads back to the common room as Chief looks at me

"Cruz. A word." I follow Chief back to his office as I turn to look and see Cora playing with Otis and Ignacia.


	8. Chapter 8

I follow Chief into his office

"Something wrong, Chief?"

"It has come to my attention that you and Ignacia have been very flirty with each other." I cough a little at his statement

"Now I see that I am correct, I just wanted to say one thing. I'm all for my niece finding someone to be in a relationship with. And I am very glad that it is with you. But I'm warning you Cruz, I've known Ignacia since she was born, and I've known her family longer than that. Ignacia is an amazing young lady, but her family is a force to be reckoned with." Boden says as he sits down

"I understand Chief." I nod

"Great. You can go." I turn to leave

"Oh Cruz?" I turn to face him

"Why don't you and Ignacia have that date night you two were talking about? I'm sure Dawson and Shay wouldn't mind babysitting." Chief smirks and I smile

"Copy that Chief." I say as I walk back to the common room and see both Shay and Dawson talking baby talk and laughing at Cora. I see Ignacia stirring the tea and filling a pot with water.

"So about that date night?" I ask walking behind her

"That date night would be great if I now didn't have a nine month old to watch."

"Well as your Uncle has indicated, we could take the date night and have those two babysit. He's sure they will love it." She turns to see the two women going gaga over Cora who is climbing Otis once again playing with his hair.

"Hey uh Gabby and Leslie? Can y'all come here real quick?" They get up and come to us

"How do y'all feel about babysitting? Maybe from 2 to 6." She asks as they look at her and then look at me, and then look at each other and smirk.

"We would gladly babysit. Under one condition?"

"Which is?"

"You make it from 2 to 8 because I can't handle being with that baby for only four hours."

"Deal." Ignacia says

"Great. We would love to." They smile at each other and go to play with Cora as Ignacia puts the pot with the chickens and water on the stove and turns it on high.

"Um Chief told me about your family. How are they a force to be reckoned with?"

"Is that what he told you when he called you in his office?"

"Yes. What does that mean?"

"How do I say this correctly? My family, mainly my cousins, are very protective of the females of the family. They are protective of the males, but they are very protective of the females." She says as she starts chopping vegetables when she places them in bowls and looks at Cora who is climbing Severide's leg. Her phone rings as she looks and her face drops.

"I have to take this. Make sure the water doesn't boil." She walks out quickly as Severide looks at me confused, I shrug as I get some water. I lean against the counter as I watch Ignacia pace in a small circle in the garage as she sighs as she pinches her nose bridge with her fingers. Boden walks in and looks around, Severide points at Ignacia who is becoming noticeably frustrated. She sighs deeply and hangs up the phone, and stays outside as she is breathing heavily. She walks in and everyone acts casual as she comes to the stove and checks the water when Cora starts getting fussy.

"She's probably getting hungry." Ignacia says as Dawson picks up Cora and I take her. Ignacia warms up some food and we start feeding Cora who happily eats all her food. Cora finishes as I set her down and she quickly crawls to Otis and plays with his hair again. Ignacia starts working on the arroz con pollo as I can tell she is stressed out about something.

"You good?" I ask as she nods

"Yeah. Just complicated family stuff. Really complicated."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say as she sighs

"It's okay." She says smiling as the alarm soon rings off

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, ENGINE 51, AMBULANCE 61. STRUCTURE FIRE. CIVILIANS TRAPPED."

"Let's go!" Casey yells as we run out to the trucks. Ignacia picks up Cora so Otis can get up and he runs behind me.

"Good luck!" Ignacia yells as she smiles with Cora. We drive off to the structure fire. We come to a three story building engulfed with flames.

"Good god." I hear Otis mumble

"Darden, you're with me we go up the stairs. Otis,get to the elevator and see what we have, Vargas with him. Cruz and Herrmann go up and vent the roof. Mouch stay out here in case someone needs backup." Casey orders as Mouch raises the aerial and soon Herrmann and I are climbing up. Casey enters with Darden alongside Severide and Capp.

"Elevators 1 and 3 are cleared. Elevator obstruction on the Elevator 2 second floor." We hear Otis through the radio

"Can you see what it is?" Chief asks

"Copy that Chief."

"So you and Ignacia, eh?" Herrmann says as we step onto the roof.

"What?"

"Oh don't be like that," he says as he takes axes down the roof with me, "It's really noticeable."

"Really?" I ask as we finish venting the roof

"Roof is open." Herrmann says through the radio

"Oh and yes, very noticable." He laughs when he stops

"What?"

"Is it me or is that someone in the elevator?" I look and I see a man in between the elevator doors.

"We found the obstruction. It's a man. He is face down on the ground." I say in the radioand before I know it,the roof collapses under me and I fall to the story below.

"Chief Cruz fell through the roof!" Herrmann radios in as I am able to stand though a bit wobbly

"I'm good!" I yell as I run to the man in the elevator.

"Got the man in the elevator!" I radio in as Otis and Vargas come up the stairs

"You good man?" Vargas asks

"Yeah I'm good."

"We need the aerial on the west side of the building. Second story." Otis radios and soon we see Mouch and Herrman climbing up the stairs

"You guys need any help?" Mouch asks as we give him the man and we start crawling down.

"Alright everyone out. Turn the houses on." Chief says as some firefighters turn on the water hoses. Dawson comes up to me

"You good Cruz? You took a bad fall."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Dawson nods slowly as she goes helps Shay

"What the hell started this?" Herrmann asks

"Something was chewing on the elevator wires. I could see all of the wires open and chewed. Most likely a rat. Plus with the worn down construction." Otis says.

"Well thanks to all of you, everyone is safe and accounted for." Boden says coming up to us. After the fire is put out, we start cleaning up the debris and packing the gear.. Soon we are heading back to the station,the ride is quiet. So quiet you can hear a pin drop. We get back to the station as I back the truck in and check the time and see it is 9 o'clock. Everyone piles in to see Ignacia pouring the arroz con pollo in bowls for us

"Kindly keep it down. Cora is passed out." She says as she passes each of us bowls. "I have sweet tea ready if you want some." She says as she passes the pitcher towards us

"Oh my god this smells amazing." Dawson says as she eats

"Yeah it is. Thank you Ignacia." Casey says as we all eat and drink. Some of us have water and some of us have tea.

"Okay," Otis coughs after he drinks a sip of tea, "that is really sweet." Ignacia laughs as she sits in between Chief and Severide

"Good. You had some Texas sweet tea." She drinks her sweet tea with no problem and she eats her arroz con pollo.

"Well after that call and this meal, all I need now is a shower and I am ready for bed." Shay says as she throws away her bowl

"Agreed. Ignacia if you wanna change or take a shower, we highly recommend doing it now before they hog the restrooms." Dawson says as she points at all of us

"Sounds good to me." Ignacia finishes her food and tea and goes to the sink. She goes and grabs her duffle bag and heads to the restroom with the two other women as I hear Darden and Severide chuckling looking at me

"What?" I ask

"You so got the hots for my sister." Severide says as Otis and Mouch cough as they are eating and my eyes widen.

"Told you it was noticeable." Herrmann says from the end of the table.

"Well I uh…" I stammer for words

"Relax Cruz. I approve of the whole thing." Severide says as he gets up and points the bowl in the trash and glass in the sink, the other guys start laughing and chuckling as we talk and soon the three ladies come out. Ignacia is brushing her wet long brown hair with her black and pink brush and comes back into the common room to see all of us looking at her.

"Um. Hi." She says as she sets her duffle bag down. She's wearing a green and back Army t-shirt with black sweats.

"Hello." Half of the guys at the table say as she chuckles and starts braiding her hair into two sections

"Woah. How can you do that with no mirror?" Capp asks

"When you are in the middle of the desert with no mirror, it pays to learn how to braid your hair without one." She replies as she effortlessly braids her hair

"Wait I thought you were a firefighter in the army. Why are you in the middle of the desert?" Hadley says as she finishes one braid

"I was." She says as she comes to sit in her old seat, "There was a fire about ten miles from the base where I was stationed at. The fire was threatening not only the base but the village that was really nice to us. They gave us homemade cooking, blankets and such. The village couldn't properly put out the fire so we helped. My crew and I rode out to the village and helped put out the fire but the fire managed to get to our trucks, causing them to explode. My crew and I had to walk those ten grueling miles back to the base. It took us three days to get back to the base. A day and a half for walking but that desert heat got the best of us so we had to wait and walk in the night." She finishes braiding her hair as she concludes the story and looks at us. Half of us have shocked faces and the other half is stunned

"Did you have to kill anyone when you were on a tour?" Vargas asks

"Kill no. But did I have to take down a few hostile people, maybe." She replies

"How?" Otis asks

"It's all in the pressure points." She responds

"What?" Casey asks

"I mean I can show you how. Any volunteers?" She asks and the room goes quiet

"Oh what the heck. I'll do it." Capp says as he stands up

"Okay then." Ignacia says as she stands up and walks to Capp.

"The best pressure point to hit would most likely be the one closest to you. So pretend like you are gonna hit me." She tells Capp, he fake punches her and she grabs between his elbow and squeezes as Capp groans

"Second best point would be where you can reach with no trouble." She then grabs his neck and pinches as he falls to the ground on his knees. The guys ooh and ahh as Dawson and Shay are now watching.

"And if you wanna make sure they are down for the count, do a simple flip and pin. Like this," She uses her weight to turn Capp on the ground and then uses her knee to press against his hip and he yells

"Okay okay I surrender!" She gets off him and helps him up

"And that is how you take down a hostile." She says as she smiles as we all clap

"Woah that was nuts." Otis says

"That was incredible." Mouch exclaims

"That's my niece!" Boden smiles as Ignacia smiles and goes to sit down.

"I might not have killed anyone but I can assemble a gun pretty fast." She says

"How fast?" Darden asks her

"About 20 seconds if i push myself. 25 seconds if I take my time." She says when she gets up to get a glass of tea as we all are in awe. She sits back down

"Wow. Your family must be really proud." Herrmann says as Ignacia laughs

"They aren't. Not one bit. To them, a woman's place must be a housewife. My dad was proud of me though when I told him that I wanted to join the Army." She says drinking her tea

"Heck yeah he was. Everytime we would meet up, he would always talk about his little girl joining the Army." Boden says as he stands up to throw away his food. Ignacia smiles at the comment when her phone rings. She looks and gets up quickly

"Excuse me." She goes outside and answers the call. She stays on the phone for a few minutes and is visibly upset. She goes and opens the doors while still on the phone

"Hey uh Uncle Boden, can you come here please?" Boden gets up and goes outside with her. We start cleaning up and talking quietly as I glance outside to see Ignacia and Boden talking and Ignacia upset.

"What do you think is wrong?" Severide asks

"I have no idea." I respond when Boden and Ignacia come back into the common room as Ignacia goes to the restroom.

"Is everything okay?" Severide asks

"Not really. But I am going to let her explain." Boden says as soon Ignacia comes back out to the common room as we all look at her

"Everything good?" Severide asks her

"Not really. Apparently, my little brother and I are being kicked out." She says as she looks down at her feet

"What?" Dawson says

"Why?" Shay asks

"Apparently my mom says that she wants my brother and I out. She said she wants my aunt to live with her." She says

"Is she like having one of her episodes?" Severide asks

"No. This isn't an episode. She claims that I agreed to foster Cora in order not to return home."

"That is crazy." Casey says

"Yeah so I'm gonna have to go home sooner than expected. I need to figure out where my brother and I are staying." She says

"You are going to be staying with us." Severide says

"Kelly no it's fine."

"No end of story. You, your brother and Cora are staying with Shay and I. Until you get on your feet." Severide says

"I don't wanna intrude."

"You are not intruding. I'm the oldest out of us and you are staying."

"You're pulling the sibling card now?" She asks

"Yes I am. Shay?" He asks as Shay smirks

"You are staying. No ifs and buts." She says as Ignacia sighs and looks at Boden

"I'm not winning this argument?" She asks as he shakes his head

"No you are not."

"Well then. Now that I got where I am gonna live situated. I need to figure out how to get to Texas."

"Didn't you say you had a flight back?" Darden asks

"I did. Before I took her in." She says pointing to the room that has Cora.

"How long do you think you are going to be gone?" I ask

"Well It is about seventeen hours just one way if I drive. Then if I take her it is gonna be longer because I have to change her and feed her. Then I need to pack everything and get my brother packed so that it will take a day or two. Then back here. So four or five days in total."

"We can drive you." Shay says pointing to Severide

"I can watch Cora."

"I'll watch her too." Dawson says

"We will watch her when you three go and come back." Boden says as Ignacia smiles and chuckles

"Thank you. All of you." She says

"We can quickly go to our place to get a bag ready and then leave in the morning." Severide says

" I can bring my truck back here. So it can carry Quetzal's and my boxes." She says

"Oh yeah. You can put some in my car if you need to." Severide tells her as she nods

"Thank you. I need to call Quetzal." She says as she gets on the phone and walks to the hallway.

"I'll be right back." I say as I go to the restroom. I use it and then go back out to see Ignacia hanging the phone up.

"Everything okay?" I ask

"Yeah Quetzal is starting to pack now even though it is late." She says

"That sounds like it is good."

"It is. Hey so look I'm sorry we can't do the date tomorrow."

"Don't be. Things happen." I tell her

"I can make it up to you." She smiles

"How do you propose that?" I ask smirking

"Well after I get Quetzal settled in and going to school, maybe Cora and I can go to your place. I can cook some good Mexican food, then once Cora goes down for a nap, you and I could spend some time together." She smirks as as we laugh and chuckle

"I know the whole reason isn't that good, but I am glad I get to stay here with everyone. So much wonderful stuff has happened because of me visiting."

"Really? Like what?" I ask as I casually put my arm out on the wall close to her head as she smiles

"Well for one, I got to meet Kelly again after not seeing each other for 26 years. I got to see my Uncle Boden and talked to him. I get the opportunity to foster Cora. Oh and I met everyone here which all of y'all are wonderful. And I think that is mostly it."

"Mostly?" I ask making her laugh softly

"I did leave out one thinng. I got to meet you." She says

"Kinda hurt that wasn't your top two moments." I sigh acting hurt as I gently take her hand in my hand

"To be fair I put you before meeting everyone else." She says

"Okay I am better now." I laugh as I take my hand off the wall and gently stroke her cheek, she leans her hand in my hand as I move my thumb over her soft cheeks as I lean forward. She meets me halfway as our lips connect. We stay kissing for a good few minutes and we break for air.

"I might have moved you a tad bit up on the list." She whispers as we both chuckling

"OOOOOO!" We hear as we turn behind Ignacia as we also hear wolf whistles and see all the guys, Chief and the two women giving us looks.

"Ay no." I hear Ignacia mutter under her breath

"I am not mad about this," Chief says

"What we are mad about is you made us lose twenty dollars each to those two!" Otis says pointing to the two paramedics

"Yep now start paying and let's give these love birds a minute before we head to bed." Shay says and her and Dawson start pushing the guys back to the common room and Ignacia laughs

"So after all that, I have to ask now. I know I've barely known you for a week. But you are the most sincere, wonderful, amazing person I have ever met. Which is why I'm asking, would you be my girlfriend?" I ask as her smile widens

"Yes. A thousand times yes." She says as we both hug and I spin her around as I set her down on the ground she looks and chuckles.

"This is gonna be fun." She says as she points to the common room and we see everyone looking at us again.

"Well I think we should go." I say as we both walk to the common room hand in hand as the room explodes with cheers but becomes silenced when a tiny baby cry is heard and soon it is a crying fiasco

"It took forever to put her down." Ignacia groans as she goes to the room and everyone goes out to the bunks as I stay behind following Ignacia.

"Hey sweet girl." Ignacia coos at a crying Cora as she picks her up gently

"Don't cry sweetie. It's okay." Ignacia says as she begins humming

"Los pollitos dicen, pío, pío, pío. Cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frío." She begins to sing

"La gallina busca, el maíz y el trigo. Les da la comida y les presta abrigo." I start to sing after she finishes

"Bajo sus dos alas, acurrucaditos. Duermen los pollitos, hasta el otro día." We both sing softly and soon Cora is fast asleep. Ignacia sets her down in the playpen as we walk out

"My mom used to sing me that song when I was little." She tells me

"So did my mom." I reply back

"Then my dad realized what it meant in English and translated it to Japanese." She says as she picks the bowls and glasses that the guys left. She starts washing the dishes as I lean on the counter by her

"Could you sing me that version? The Japanese version?" I ask as she breathes deeply

"Well let's see if I can remember correctly…" She thinks for a minute as she washed the dishes

"Okay," she breathes, "Chīsana hiyoko wa iu chāpu, chāpu, chāpu, karera ga kūfuku no toki soshite karera ga samui toki. Haha niwatori wa sagashimasu tōmorokoshi to komugi. Kanojo wa karera ni tabemono o ataeru soshite karera ni hinansho o ataemasu. Mama no tsubasa no shita de, mi o yose atte, chīsana hina o nemuru yokujitsu made." She sings as she smiles softly

"That was amazing." I say softly when a notice a small tear falling from the corner of my eye

"Hey, you okay?" I ask as i reach for her hand as she looks at me

"Yeah. Just remembering my dad." She says as I use my thumb to wipe away the tear

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Oh no it's fine." She says smiling when she looks at the clock

"Ay it's almost 12. We should get some sleep." She says as she finishes washing the dishes.

"Yeah." I say as she fixes the couch with the blankets and sheets I gave her.

"Good night." I tell her

"Night." She responds as she lays down.

I go back to the bunks as everyone save for Chief, Severide and Casey are standing around giving me a look

"Cruz and Ignacia sitting in a tree," Dawson sings

"K-I-S-S-I-NG" Shay finishes

"How old are you two?" I ask as I go lay down in my bunk as everyone soon falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ignacia's POV**

Kelly, Leslie and I have been on the road for about 9 hours now. We stopped to get some breakfast but now we are on the road.

"Thanks again for driving me home." Ignacia says as Kelly chuckles

"If you thank me one more time, I swear." Kelly laughs as Leslie chuckles from the passenger seat. Leslie and I have been switching between the back seat and passenger seat every 4 hours. The person in the back seat usually takes a nap while the passenger stays awake to help Kelly and to keep him awake.

"So Ignacia, that little bye thing that was going on between you and Joe was something else I would say." Leslie teases as I blush a little

"To be fair, it was mostly towards Cora. I'm just glad that knows that the guys and Dawson are watching Cora until I get back with Quetzal." I say as I text Quetzal

"How is Quetzal handling this?" Leslie asks me

"Good. I think. My mom keeps asking him when he is leaving." I say

"That is sad." Kelly responds. I nod

(**TIME SKIP)**

We enter my hometown as I start telling Kelly where to drive. Leslie and I switched seats so now I am in the passenger seat

"Okay so turn at that red light."

"Your hometown is so beautiful." Leslie says as I smile

"Oh turn here. When you see the gate that says, 'RODRIGUEZ' turn there.

"That one?" I look to see our gate

"That's the one. Quetzal left it open for us." I say as he turns in the gate and starts driving in. Soon all the houses come into view and my male cousins come out of their houses

"They look angry." Leslie comments

"They don't know us." Kelly tells her

"Turn in by that truck." I say as he parks the car and I see an excited eleven year old bursting through the front door. I get out quickly and run to hug Quetzal. My cousins see its me and start yelling

" 'Cia is back!" My family comes out of their houses and walk to me when I motion Kelly and Leslie to come on and they get out of the car as Quetzal is hugging me

" 'Zal, this is Leslie Shay." Quetzal waves at her, "and this is Kelly Severide, my half-brother." I smile as Quetzal shakes his hand

"Nice to meet y'all." He says smiling when my family comes around and I hug them and mess with my little cousins

"Ignacia?" I turn to see my mom outside by the door using her walker

"Hello mama." I say when she spots Kelly

"Benny?" Kelly's face turns to confusion

"It's not Benny, mom. This is Kelly, his son." I tell her as she shakes her head

"It's about you get here to move out." She says when she goes back inside and Quetzal sighs

"Been like this for two whole days." He says as I bring him in a side hug

"Well you won't have to worry about it anymore." I tell him as we head inside as Leslie and Kelly follow us

"I started packing some of your stuff. I started packing your truck." He says as I turn to see my truck having the tonneau cover off with the bed open and boxes in there

"Good job." I tell him

"Yeah Marcos helped me." I turn to see my cousin Marcos following us in

"Thanks primo." I say as he nods and keeps an eye on Kelly and Leslie.

"Relax Marcos." I hear my tia Maria say as she comes in.

"Hola tia." I say as I hug her

"Hola mija." She hugs me tightly as she sighs

"We tried convincing her not to let y'all leave but she won't listen." My tia starts crying

"It's okay tia." I hug her as I see someone sitting at the table

"Oh this is Mr. Garza. He is helping us get everything situated since your mom doesn't want you living with her." My tia says as I nod and go and shake 's hand

"Quetzal, you said you started packing my stuff right?" I ask and he nods

"Why don't you show Kelly the boxes and Kelly if you don't mind? Can you load them in the back of my truck?"

"Of course." Kelly says as he follows Quetzal towards the area with all the boxes as Leslie follows to help.

"Now I understand your mother has requested that you are not the one legaly responsible for her." Mr. Garza starts as I nod

"However seeing how she is mentally unfit, the real one whose choice this is, is you." I nod

"I say give her what she wants and that is for me not to be the one responsible for her." I say as my tia who is sitting with us nods

"Alright then. Your tia Maria and cousin Marcos have agreed they should be the ones caring for her. Do you agree?"

"I do agree." I say as he pulls out paperwork

"Well then, we need to decide who gets what type of power of attorney."

"Would it be possible if I kept medical power over her? Marcos would be guardian over her since he said he will stay with her and Maria would be fiance advisor." I ask and nods

"Of course. Well then this paperwork will stay the same but these two will change so let me get this situated." he pulls out paperwork and soon Marcos, my tia and I are signing the paperwork. Quetzal soon comes in with boxes and Kelly and Leslie following laughing

"Ignacia, your brother just told us your scorpion incident?"

"Quetzal that was secret! Sibling secrecy!" I yell at him as he shrugs when he comes back in

"Too bad, so sad! Oh hey, you said your files were in your top drawer right?" He asks me

"Yeah. The purple and blue folders,"

"They weren't there." He says as my eyes widen

"What?" I run to my room ignoring my mom watching me. I run into my room looking through my drawers which are now mostly empty as Quetzal and Leslie come in

"What files are you looking for?" Leslie asks me

"Personal files. Plus my medical ones." I say when Kelly comes to the door and knows

"You said that the files were in purple and blue folders, correct?" I nod

"Yeah, why?"

"Might I suggest looking underneath the pillow and the blanket that your mom is using on the couch." He says as I go look in the room and sure enough I see my folders picking out from the blanket on my mom's lap. I walk to her and snatch them from the blanket as she looks at me shocked

"I'm not gonna ask." I tell her as she groans

"Just like your father. His father. Always walking out." She tells me as I stop in my tracks

"Quetzal put this in my glove compartment. Kelly go put my cover on please." They nod as Leslie stays with me and I go to my room to pack my last boxes that will go in Kelly's car.

"I have to get out. I can't stay in this town." I say to no one particular as Leslie comes and rubs my back

"I know sweetie." She says when I finish packing and soon we are taking the last minute boxes to Kelly's car.

"You two can leave early in the morning. I need to stop at the school to withdraw him and then we can head out." I tell Kelly

"We can all leave together. Besides, I'm still confused on how to get from here to the Oklahoma and Missouri border!"

"Okay." I tell him

"Well you can't stay here!" My mom yells at me

"Whose decision? You know you ain't healthy enough to make decisions. Marcos is responsible for decisions now." She turns to my cousin who smirks

"Please. Make y'all at home." He says as I smile as I get my bag out from the car and so do Leslie and Kelly. We walk past my mom who is glaring at me as we all pack into my old room after Kelly and Marcos move the bed and the bed frame and my tia brings up blankets to put on the floor.

"So who is this Joe I heard about?" Quetzal says coming to sit by me as I look at Leslie and Kelly who hide a smirk

"Well I was going to tell you on the way to Chicago."

"Uh huh. Who is he? How did you meet him? Is he nice? What is he? Mexican? White? Can he cook? What's his job?" Quetzal asks looking at me as I glare at Kelly and Leslie who are laughing

"First of all. Back up." I say as he scoots away from me

"Second of all. He is a firefighter that goes to the firehouse they are at. Firehouse 51. He is really nice. He is Mexican. He says he can cook but they say he can't cook." I look at him who is nodding

"From what I can tell. He seems nice so I'm gonna say I approve but its not indefinite until I meet him."

"I'm sorry who's the older sibling here?" I ask as I ruffle his hair

"Technically, it would be Kelly." Quetzal says as Leslie starts laughing as Kelly is chuckling

"I'm done with you." I tell him as he smiles

"So um Kelly, can I ask you a question?" Quetzal asks Kelly

"Sure."

"What was it like finding out Ignacia was your sister?" Quetzal asks as I look at him

"Well, at first I was in shock. But then I realized that I met her before. When we were both really little." He says

"Woah really?" He asks as we both nod.

"Now we need to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." I say as I lay down

"Yeah good idea." Kelly says as we all lay down and they all fall asleep but my phone vibrates. I go and check it to see a picture of a sleeping Cora laid out on the playpen with the text saying, " _I think she likes it here." _ I smile and reply back, _Looks like it lol. Kelly told my brother about you. He is dying to meet you now. _I wait to get a response back. _Wow. Meeting the brother. Big step in the relationship. _I chuckle softly _Well it will happen in two days. I gotta go to bed. Gotta get up super early._ I wait for a response back. _Okay, good night._ I smile _Good night Joe._ I set my phone down and smile falling asleep.

I get up at the crack of dawn per usual. I slowly get up and head to the restroom to use it and head back to the room to see Leslie and Kelly getting up and I go and nudge Quetzal.

"Let me sleep."

"You can sleep on the way to Chicago." He sighs and gets up as we start packing up when Marcos comes out

"Are you getting ready to leave?" I look at the time and notice it is 7.

"Um not yet. Gonna head to Quetzal's school to withdraw him at around 8."

"Oh well mi papa is cooking breakfast for all of you. Before you leave." He says

"Oh really?"

"Yeah they are bringing stuff now." Marcos says as he opens the door and in comes my Tia Maria, Tio Pablo, cousins Julio, Daniel and Oliva. Then my Tia Gloria, and primas Jackie and Fiona. And then my prima Monica with her kids Ulma and Hector.

"Ay the whole familia." I smile as I hug every single member of my family. Tio Pablo begins cooking breakfast as my family starts talking when my mom walks in and sees everyone

"What is going on around here?" She asks as my primas and I are taking with Leslie

"We are cooking breakfast. Since its Ignacia's and Quetzal's last morning for us" my tio replies as she looks at me and then at Quetzal

"Oh. Well. Save me a plate." She says as she goes back to her room and I sigh as I drink the orange juice. We are soon finished with breakfast and getting ready to leave as everyone is hugging Quetzal and I. My tias start crying all over again and I tell them that it will be okay

"Tias, por favor. It will be okay. We will visit." I say as I hug them

"You all should visit Chicago one day." Kelly says

"Believe me. Summers are hot but the winters are cold." Leslie says my tio laughs.

"We will see." My tio says as he hugs me tightly

"Take care mija." He says as I nod

"I will tio." We finally make it to the truck and we drive to Quetzal's school.

"You ready?" I ask him as he laughs

"Fifty percent ready." I laugh

"LEt's do this."

(**I KNOW THIS FEELS RUSHED BUT I WANNA GET EVERYTHING DONE IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING SWEET PLANNED FOR THE NEXT)**

**Joe's POV**

I wake up after hearing Cora start crying.

"Hey there sweet girl. Oh don't cry." I coo at her as I pick her up.

"Let's get you changed then we can figure something out for breakfast." I say as I change her

"Whoo what did you eat last night?" I ask as she laughs. I get her all changed as I take her to the kitchen to look in her bag when there is a knock at the door.

"Mm." I go look with Cora in my arms and see Otis, Dawson, Darden and Casey.

"Well hi." I say as I open the door

"Thought we should bring you breakfast." Darden says as Dawson scoops up Cora from my arms

"Thank you."

"No problem. Any word on Severide and Ignacia?"

"Last I heard, they are about 3 hours from Arkansas." Dawson says as I nod when I look for the cabinet filled with baby food that I bought last night

"Okay Cora, you want a fruit salad or veggies and peas?"

"Give me some fruit salad." Dawson says mimicking Cora

I laugh as I get the fruit salad mixture ready

"DADA!" I turn around looking at Dawson and Cora

"Did she just…" I trail off as Dawson is surprised

"I think she did." Otis says as Cora smiles

"Oh Ignacia is going to flip when she hears this." I say when Cora looks at

"Mama?" Casey drops the stuff he has as we all look at Cora

"Oh yeah. Definitely going to flip." I say as I put the mixture in the microwave and get Cora all situated in her high chair. Once the mixture is done, I start feeding her as Casey and Darden cook breakfast

"So Darden, how is Heather and the kids?" Dawson asks

"Good. Visiting her parents."

"Oh you didn't go?" Otis asks

"She wanted me to go but I was on shift and I didn't have enough vacation time because Griffin had gotten sick and I had to watch him." Darden responds as Cora is eating all her food when she makes this little hand gesture. She claps her hands then touches her mouth

"More?" I ask as she smiles and gets excited

"Okay you want more." I say as I warm up another mixture and get her some apple juice.

"Cruz, don't forget to add water to her apple juice." Darden reminds me as he flips some pancakes and I nod

"Thanks Darden." I add some water and give it to Cora. She drinks it as I take the mixture out of the microwave. I start feeding her some more as she eats a whole bowl again. I clean her up and give her to Dawson who happily takes her and they start playing as I clean the high chair and Casey and Darden are cooking pancakes, eggs and sausages, Otis is getting the table ready when Dawson's phone starts ringing

"Hello?" She answers as she plays with Cora. She listens

"I'm with Cruz right now. Some of us came over to help with breakfast and Cora." She says as I look at her

"What do you mean they are arguing? About what? Oh my god." She says chuckling as she looks at me

"So Severide and Ignacia have each other on speaker because Severide doesn't know how to get from Texas to the Missouri and Oklahoma border and well Severide and Shay can hear Ignacia and Quetzal arguing."

"About what?"

"Meeting you. Oh and now they are arguing in Spanish." Dawson laughs as I laugh

"Oh okay bye." Dawson hangs up

"What happened?"

"Um Ignacia wanted to stop at the store to get stuff that she can only get in Texas, apparently."

" that's good." i say as I go and play with Cora

"So Cruz, you and Ignacia?" Casey says laughing as I smile

"Yeah, what about us?"

"You two have gotten really close." Darden says

"Yeah we have." I smile as I play with Cora

"Wait I know that smile."Otis says as he looks at me and gasps

"Oh my god! You didn't!" I give him a look

"What did you do?" Dawson asks

"Nothing." I say

"Cruz?" Dawson says

"Okay.. Well Ignacia and I may have had…" I trail off as Dawson screams as Darden and Casey mouths open.

"No…" Casey says as I sheepishly smile

"OH MY GOD!" Dawson says as Otis gives me a smirk

"When?" Darden asks

"What's today again?"

"Saturday." Casey says

"Okay so," I think for a minute, "It was Tuesday." I say

"Ooooh when you two when on that date." Dawson laughs as Cora laughs too.

"Yeah." I say as Cora lays her head on my leg as I smile

"Shay just texted me. They are about two hours to Arkansas."

"Damn. Didn't they leave at like seven." Casey asks as he checks the time and sees it is about to be 11.

"They left at eight thirty. Ignacia had to withdraw Quetzal. Ignacia's hometown is about five hours from Texarkana which is the border town for Arkansas. Then it is an 11 hour drive from Texarkana to Chicago." Dawson says reading from her phone when a very loud toot is heard from Cora. Everyone looks at her as she giggles and I sigh

"Okay, let's get you changed up." I say as I get up and carry her to my room where I have her playpen set up as Dawson follows me

"Isn't that Ignacia's?" She says pointing to the folded jeans on my dresser

"Yeah she left them when we came to my house. I washed them for her but forgot to take them to her." I answer as I change Cora into a new outfit as Dawson nods

"You really like her, don't you?" She asks as I smile looking at Cora

"Yeah I really do. I just," I trail off

"What?"

"Chief told me something. How her family is a force to be reckoned with and I just can't get it out of my head." I tell her as she nods

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I tried but we had a call." I tell her as she nods when Otis pops in

"Breakfast is ready." He says as Dawson and I go to the table and I place Cora with her toys as she plays and everyone else eats.


	10. Chapter 10

**IGNACIA'S POV**

We finally got to Kelly's place at one in the morning. Quetzal passed out as we pulled into the driveway. I get out quietly and motion to him and Kelly looks

"I'll get him." Kelly says as he opens the door. I get back in to undo his seatbelt as Quetzal is then lifted by Kelly who carries him up the apartment..Leslie makes sure Kelly's car is locked and I lock my truck. We head upstairs at see Kelly coming down from the stairs

"I put him on my bed. Until you get a place to stay, he will stay in my bed. I will sleep on the floor here." Kelly says smiling as he has a pillow and blanket in his arms.

"Thank you Kelly." I tell him as I plop my by the couch as Leslie brings me the blanket and pillow.

"Thank you. Oh the stuff I bought from Texas in the cooler. I don't want it to go bad."

"I'll go get it." Kelly says as he goes downstairs when I look at my phone and see that Joe sent me some photos of Cora last night when I was driving. It was from throughout the day with Cora playing

"Hey Leslie." i call her from the kitchen and show her Cora sleeping and playing

"Oh look at those cheeks!" She says as we laugh at the pictures when Kelly brings in the cooler

"Ah, thank you." I say as he sets it down in the kitchen

"Mind if I put some stuff in the fridge and freezer?" I ask

"Go ahead." I smile as I put some stuff in the fridge or freeze and leave some other stuff out

"Well since it is Saturday and we have a shift, why don't you take Quetzal tomorrow?" Leslie asks

"I probably will. I have to pick up Cora from Joe anyway" I answer as they nod

"Well good night you two." Leslie says as she heads up to bed with her bed.

"Good night." Kelly and I both answer and soon we are getting ready to lay down in our spots

"Hey Ignacia, I have a question." Kelly says

"Yeah?" I ask

"When your mom called me by our dad's name, did she ever think about him?" I sigh

"Sometimes she thinks of him and then sometimes she thinks of Quetzal's dad. I always have to explain to her what happened with both." I say as he nods

"How does she take it?"

"She cries for both. Mostly for Quetzal's dad." I say

"Oh. Good night Ignacia."

"Good night Kelly." I tell him as we both fall asleep. I soon wake up and slowly get up to see Kelly out from his makeshift bed. I get up to see him and Leslie making breakfast and talking. Kelly sees me getting off from the couch

"Good morning."

"Morning." I smile as Leslie is making waffles and Kelly is making sausages and eggs.

"Morning." Leslie says

"What time is it?"

"Seven fifthteen. We should leave at about seven forty-five, we aren't that far from the firehouse."

"Okay, well I should go wake up Quetzal." I say as I head up the stairs and get lost on which way to go.

"It's to your left." Kelly replies as I go to the left

"Thank you!" I reply as I softly open the door and see Quetzal sprawled out of the bed

"Quetzal, wake up." He groans and murmurs

"Come on Quetzal." I nudge him as he slowly wakes up

"We need to leave in about 30 minues." he gets up and goes into the restroom. Soon he comes back out

"Leslie and Kelly made breakfast." I tell him as we head downstairs as the two smiles

"Good morning." Leslie says smiling at Quetzal who smiles bak

"Good morning." He smiles

"How do you like your eggs Quetzal?" Kelly asks as Quetzal looks at me,

"How do I like them? You usually make my eggs before school."

"Two over easy eggs for him please. And one over easy and one over medium for me."

"Got it. Coming up." He says

"Go get dressed." I tell Quetzal who nods and is about to head upstairs but stops

"You have a clean outfit in my duffle bag." I say as Leslie hands me a cup of coffee. He goes and opens it and pulls out his clothes and then pulls out a shirt as a deep blush soon appears on my cheeks

'Um Ignacia?" I see him pull out Joe's shirt that I 'stole'

"Put that back." I say and he complies

"I'm gonna need all the details." He says as he heads upstairs and I smirk and drink my coffee

"Well you are gonna meet him today so!" I yell back as I look at Kelly and Leslie who are smirking

"This is normal." I say referring to the yelling and they laugh

"So you have one of his shirts?" Leslie asks as I nod smiling

"I might have "stolen" it from him after our date." I do air quotes as Quetzal comes down stairs dressed.

"Do you have an outfit for tomorrow and tonight? Since you two are staying at the station." Kelly asks

"Oh um are you sure?" I ask

"Yes I am sure. Already cleared it with the Chief." Kelly says as he passes us our plates as we eat.

We eat as I go quickly and get dressed. My hair is still braided so I undo it and spray it with dry shampoo and my hair is wavy. I go downstairs to see Kelly and Quetzal talking and Leslie is heading down with me.

"I'm taking my truck so I can get Cora's seat in there." I say as I grab my keys and my duffle bag as Quetzal puts clothes in it.

"Let's roll." Kelly says as we all head down to Kelly's car and my dark blue 2006 ford truck four-door. Kelly drives off as I follow him.

"So tell me more about this Joe."

"Why now? You are literally about to meet him in ten minutes." I say as he nods his head

"Alright then." He says as I roll my eyes when I notice Kelly stops and Leslie gets out. She walks a couple of feet and points to a blank parking spot and I drive in and take it as Kelly parks in the spot behind us. We all get out and I grab my bag from the back

"Thanks for the spot." i tell Leslie who grabs her bag

"No problem." We all head inside as everyone looks up and sees me

"Hey Ignacia!" Herrmann yells as everyone cheers

"Hey everyone!" I smile as I turn and see Quetzal behind me

"It's fine 'Zal." I say as he peeks out

"Everyone, this is Quetzal. Quetzal this is everyone at Firehouse fifty-one." Everyone says hi.

"I am Brain but I go by Otis."

"I am Randy McHolland aka Mouch."

"Why Mouch?" Quetzal asks

"Cause apparently to them, I am part man and part couch." Mouch says pointing to everyone

"I am Lieutenant Matthew Casey, aka Matt."

"Andy Darden."

"I am Gabriella Dawson.' Gabby says

"You already know us."Leslie says pointing at her and Kelly.

"Um hi." Quetzal says shyly

"MAMA!" I hear as i turn my head and see Cora laughing and smiling at me as she is being held by Joe who walks in

"Did she just?" I ask as Joe smiles and nod

"All day and night long." Joe says as I take Cora from him

"Hi sweet girl!" I coo and smile when i turn to face Quetzal

"Quetzal, this is Joe. Joe, this is my little brother Quetzal. Quetzal, this is Cora" I say smiling at the two who shake hands and Quetzal smiles at Cora

"It's very nice to meet Quetzal. Ignacia has told me so much about you." Joe says

"Hopefully nothing bad." Quetzal jokes

"Nothing bad so far." Joe smiles

"That is good." Quetzal says when the alarm goes off

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, ENGINE 51, AMBULANCE 61, BATTALION 25. THREE-CAR PILE UP."

"Let's roll!" Casey yells as everyone piles into the rigs and leave as Quetzal is wide eyed

"That was so cool." he says

"Trust me it is." I say as I put Cora down and get her toys out from the backpack

"You wanna play with her while I cook?" I ask Quetzal

"You cook for them?"

"Yep they love it."

"Sure." He sits down and starts playing with Cora

"So that is Joe?"

"Yep that is Joe." I reply back as he nods his head

"So far, I approve." I roll my eyes as I look through the fridge and freezer and start taking some ingredients out

'You like him." He says sing songy as I roll my eyes

"Yeah yeah yeah." I say as I brown some ground beef and boil some water

"They seem really nice." Quetzal says as I nod

"They really are." i say as I cook the food. I make a hamburger helper and cover it. I start making sweet tea. I go to my duffle bag and sit at the table while Quetzal is playing with Cora

"Whatcha doing?" Quetzal asks

"Gonna look for a house for us."

"Really? Already? We just got here."

"Yeah I know. But I don't wanna intrude on Kelly and Leslie because it's three of us staying with them." I say pointing to us

"Ah." Is all he says

"Yeah." I start scrolling through homes on realtors sites.

"What do you think about this one?" I ask and show him a house. It is a beige house with white trim and a small porch. It is a two story house.

"Looks good."

"It is a three bedroom, two bathroom house." I say

"How much?"

"Twenty-five." I tell him

"Sounds like a good price." I nod

"Yeah it does." I say when I scroll through other listenings

'Think I am gonna go with that one." I tell him as he nods

"Sounds good to me. As long as I get my own restroom."

"You will get your own restroom. The master bedroom has a in-room bathroom."

"Yes!" I laugh at his antics as I get the realtor's number and put it in my phone when I notice the trucks pulling back in. I get up and grab the plastic bowls and grab a spoon ready to serve as the guys come in

"I knew it! I won the bet! She made food!" I laugh at Mouch as he sits down

"And I made sweet tea." I add as everyone cheers

"What did you make?" Joe asks

"Homemade hamburger helper. Anyone want some?" The room explodes with yes. I chuckle as I start serving everyone as they come get their bowls and Joe is last and he smiles at me as Cora laughs

"DADA!" She yells as I look at her and then Joe

"All day yesterday." He says as he goes and sits by Cora at the table by Kelly who is sitting on the seat that I was at when he glances at my open computer and sees the house.

"Are you already looking for a house?" He asks

"Yeah, I don't wanna intrude on you and Leslie since it is three of us at your apartment." I say as I take him a bowl of hamburger helper as he happily takes it

"You are not intruding."

"Well I feel like it." I say as I start pouring tea for everyone.

"Hey Uncle Boden I think I made too much. You can go tell your staff if they want some to come get some." I tell Boden who nods and goes to tell his staff. Soon people start piling in, "This is Ignacia. She made us a wonderful meal." I smile and wave as I serves

the staff.

"I'm going to need to figure out a job soon." I say as I hand a older African American woman a bowl

"Thank you." She smiles as she goes and stands by the counter

"Well what are you good at?" Otis asks me

"Firefighting. It's all I ever did." I reply as I serve myself a bowl

"Wait really?" Vargas asks

"Yes sir. Soon as I graduated high school, I went straight into the army and into firefighting." I reply

"Then when I got out, I cared for my mom and him." i say pointing to Quetzal who is playing with Cora

"It would be awesome to be a firefighter again I admit." As I throw away my bowl and wash my cup

"Why don't you?" Kelly asks

"Because of them." I say pointing to Quetzal and Cora

"Quetzal is way too young to be left by himself for a night. Hell I barely trust to leave him alone for an hour after the lightbulb incident!"

"I was 8!" Quetzal yells back at me as the guys laugh

"Besides how old were you with the scorpion incident?" He asks making a face as my eyes widen

"What scorpion incident?" Joe asks as I groan and cover my eyes with my hand

"Someone sat on two scorpions, and then got stung on her butt. One on each cheek." Quetzal laughs

"Quetzal!" I yell as he smirks

"Haha." He says as I roll my eyes as the guys laugh as I start to put the food away in a container when the same older African American woman comes up to me

"Hi, I couldn't help to hear that you may need someone to watch those kids." I turn to look at her

"Why yes. I will." i reply

"Oh where are my manners!" She hands me her hand as I dry my hands and shake her hand, "I am Connie. I'm one of Chief's assistants. You must be the Ignacia that the Chief always talks about."

"I hope it was all good." I laugh

"Oh, he talks so proud of you." She smiles

"I'm glad."

"Anyway, my niece is going to be living with me. She is nineteen and is trying to find a job. She is excellent with kids. She used to be a babysitter where she used to live."

"Oh wow! What's her name?"

"Madeline."

"Is there anyway that either her or I could contact each other?"

"I can have her come to the station later today or tomorrow."

"That would be amazing!" I exclaim as Connie smiles

"Great! I'll go give her a call! And lunch was amazing." She smiles

"Thank you." I say as she walks away as Joe comes up and throws away his bowl

"That was delicious." He says

"Thank you." I smile as I put the leftovers in the fridge as we both smile when a throat is cleared and we turn to see Quetzal standing there

"Where are the restrooms?" He asks

"Oh here. Let me show you." Joe says as he leads Quetzal to the restrooms and I go with Cora who is playing with Gabriela and Leslie.

"Kelly, a word." Boden says as he motions Kelly to his office.

Soon Joe and Quetzal come back laughing

"Ignacia, Quetzal told me about the ladder incident." Joe says laughing as I groan

"Quetzal stop telling embarrassing stories about me!" I make a look at him as he shrugs

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to tell embarrassing stories about you. At least I didn't say anything about the truck in the fence post." I give him a look

"Oh tell us that story!" Darden says

"Ay." I say as I cover my eyes with my hands when I feel something on my stomach and behind me. I open to see that Joe is sitting behind me on the couch and Cora has sat by me and leaned her head on my stomach.

"Well someone, need I not say who, forgot which pedal was the brake and which one was the gas. She pressed the gas and drove her truck into the fence post on the side of the house. It took my two tios and my cousin six hours to fix the fence post."

"Damn! How fast did you drive the truck in the fence post?" Mouch asks looking at me

"About thirty miles per hour." I answer as everyone looks at me stunned

"Hehehe." I awkwardly giggle as everyone laughs

"Ignacia?" Quetzal asks

"Yes?"

"Can you braid?" He asks as I look at see his shoulder length jet black hair frizzing

"Yes. Get the bag from my duffle." I say as he does and brings it to me when I notice Cora asleep on my stomach

"Oh." I say as Joe looks

"Here let me get her." he says as he stands up and gently picks her up.

"I left the playpen in my car."

"I'll get it." Otis says

"It's locked. Keys are in the front pocket on her bag." He says as he rocks Cora. Otis nods and grabs the keys and quickly goes outside as Quetzal comes and sits down in front of me. I use my spray and spray his hair and then I start brushing his hair.

"Dang you're hair is long." Gabby says

"Yes ma'am but it ain't long enough." Quetzal answers

"Really?" Capp asks as I look at him

"Yes. I tell him to let me trim it a little and he gets all freaked out because he thinks I'm taking five inches off." I say as I start braiding his hair into two sections like I did my hair but once I get half-way down his head, I start merging the two braids into onex when Otis comes back with the playpen and some blankets

""Okay let's put her in there." Joe says as he heads to the room we had Cora in and Otis follows. Soon I finish Quetzal's hair and Joe and Otis come out

"Ignacia," Joe starts as I look at him, "Cora usually doesn't fall asleep with a chupete in her mouth but she does want one by her. She would wake up and grab it." He says as he sits back on the couch behind me

"Good to know, thank you." I say as he smiles

"Onēsan, onaka suita." Quetzal turns and tells me

"Tabemono o atatametaidesu ka?" I ask him

"Onegaishimasu." He says as I nod

"Hai. Okite, tabemono o atatamemasu." He gets up and I get up and go grab the big container of food from the fridge when the alarm goes off

"TRUCK 81, AMBULANCE 61 451 FOSTER AVENUE. UNCONSCIOUS PEOPLE ON SIDEWALK"

"Let's roll!" Casey yells as the truck guys and the girls get up and leave

"I'm gonna warm this whole thing again. They'll be hungry." I say as Quetzal nods

"Joe seems really nice." He says

"He really is." I say as I notice Boden walking with Kelly and they come into the common room

"Ignaica, I have a question." Kelly says I turn the oven on to warm the food

"Yes?" I ask

"How would you like to be a firefighter here?" He asks

"That would be great but I mean how long would it take because I have to go through the academy and how are you sure I will be a firefighter here?" I ask as I stir the food

"Let's just say that I know a few people who can make it happen." Kelly says

"Well then that will be amazing." I admit

"Great! We have a meeting with the guy who will make it all happen at three!" Kelly claps as he goes on his phone to make a phone call as I look at Boden who chuckles as he takes a seat at the table when he notices the laptop.

"I told Otis not to leave his stuff out."

"That's my laptop, Uncle." I answer

"Oh. Looks just like Otis's."

"Yeah. I was looking for a house and I found a good one." i say as I go type in my password and show him the house

"That is a good house. And it is right by the station." He adds

"And it is by a good school for someone." I say pointing at Quetzal

"Really Ignacia?" Quetzal asks

"Yes really." I say as he sighs when we hear a small throat being cleared. We turn to see Connie standing

"Hi. My niece is here Ignaica." She tells me

"Oh great!" I exclaim as she chuckles

"I'll bring her in here." She says as she goes to the back and I serve Quetzal some warmed up food.

"Thanks hermana."

"Your welcome." i say when I notice Connie coming back followed by a young woman. She looks alot like Connie but her hair is braided into a bun

"Ignacia, this is my niece Madeline. Madeline, this is Ignacia." Connie says as I go and shake Madeline's hand

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Madeline says

"Likewise." I smile back at her

"I have to go back to work so I'll leave you two." Connie says as she goes and leaves.

"My aunt said that you had kids that needed to be watched." Madeline says as we take a seat at the small round table

"I do. The first one is my younger brother Quetzal." I point to an eating Quetzal "And the other one is a baby girl named Cora that I am fostering. She is currently asleep." I say as Madeline nods

"I understand. How old are they?" She asks

"Quetzal is going to turn 11 and Cora is…" I think for a second, 'nine monthes about to be ten months I do believe."

"Wow. And when would I need to babysit them?" She asks

"Well if my older brother is able to get me in, and when I complete the training for the fire academy. I would need them to be watched when I am on shift. Uncle, when is shift for them?" I ask

"It moves up a day every week but it is 8 am to 8 am." he answers

"What he said. And you will be allowed to stay at my house, when I get a house since I barely moved here yesterday"

"That all sounds great." She says when we hear a soft baby cry

"Sounds like Cora is awake." I say as I quickly get up and speed walk to the room to see Cora awake and sitting upright in the playpen

"Hi sweet girl." I coo at her as I pick her up and take her to the common room and sit down with her at the round table

"This is Cora." I say as Madeline smiles and does a small wave to her who smiles and laughs

"She is so cute." Madeline smiles

"Yes she is. And I really need to learn how to do her hair." i say as I notice her hair is starting to get really poofy.

"If you would like, I could help you learn now. I have some hair supplies in my bag in my car."

"That would be amazing." I reply

"Great, I will go get them now." she says as she goes to her car and I look at Quetzal who is standing at the counter behind me

"I'm hiring her." I say as he nods

"She sounds really good." Quetzal adds as I nod when Madeline soon comes back with a black and silver bag

"I think we can do a pair of puffs for her." She says as I nod

"Do you mind if I write the products down?"

"Oh of course not." She replies as she pulls out the products

"Quetzal, write them down please. I have a small journal in my bag." I say as he goes and gets it and sits down by me

"How long have you been fostering her?"

"For about five days, about to be six." I reply

"If you don't mind, we really should give her a bath so her hair can be clean."

"Great okay, We can bathe her in the restroom." I say as I get up as she nods

"Great. For some reason, I still have some baby shampoo that I used on my baby cousin over the weekend in my bag so we can use that."

"That sounds great." I say as I grab Cora's bag as Madeline grabs her bag and we head to the restroom.


	11. Chapter 11

After giving Cora a bath in the sink, and drying her off with a towel that Kelly gave us. Madeline and I go back to the common room to see Quetzal playing on his tablet that he got from my bag

"Okay first don't squeeze the hair to remove excess water like you would do yours, which might I add looks really pretty."

"Thank you." I say

"Instead you should gently pat her hair." She says as she pats Cora's hair dry, "And then gently loosy wrap her hair in the towel. Don't squeeze just let it hang." I nod as Cora laughs as the towel hangs from her head

"Now for her, I recommend using the leave-in conditioner for her hair. This will help hold the moisture" Madeline says as she begins to spray the leave in conditioner as I watch

"Now since her hair isn't that long, you don't need to worry so much about tangles for now but what you will do is use a wide-tooth comb, and work your way from the ends to the top, like so." she demonstrates and then hands me the comb,"Would you like to try?" I take the comb and gently comb Cora's hair

"That's great!" Madeline says as I finish up combing

"Now the way her hair is, we could wrap her hair with this." She says as she pulls out a small wrap from Cora's open back. She starts to wrap Cora's head with a tropical themed wrap.

"Don't you look adorable?" I coo as she laughs and claps her hands

"Why don't we go change you into something to match your wrap?" I ask as I kiss her cheek

"Oh are you hungry?" I ask Madeline

"A little yes ma'am." She answers as I turn to Quetzal

"I'm hungry too." Boden says chuckling

"'Zal, warm Madeline some helper please oh warm some for Uncle Boden too. While I go change this cutie." I say as Quetzal nods

"Yes ma'am." He says as I go and to the restroom with Cora in my arms with her bag.

"Let's see." I say as I put her on the changing table and then open her bag and pull out a tropical dress.

"Now this is perfect." I squeal as I change her diaper since it was already was dirty and then change her clothes I finish changing her as I place her on the counter against the wall as I quickly pull out my phone and snaps photos of her smiling and clapping

"Oh aren't you so adorable?" I baby talk towards her as I pick her up and clean up and soon head back to see the guys piling in as Joe is one of the last to enter

"Dada!" Cora yells as Joe immediately turns to face us as we walk towards him

"Now look at you pretty girls!" He says as he goes and takes Cora from my arms and she laughs

"Someone had a bath." I say

"Oh i gave her a body bath yesterday." Joe says

"That's good. It's just Madeline thought that she needed her hair washed." I say

"Madeline?"

"Oh Connie's niece. She is living with Connie now and she was looking for a job. And she is great with kids so I'm gonna hire her as their babysitter." I say as Joe smiles

"That's great." He says

"Yeah." I say as we lock eyes and a faint blush appears and my cheek gets heated

"Just kiss already!" We turn to see the guys standing around looking at us. I chuckle lightly as Joe shakes his head at them, but he then uses his free hand to gently grab my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. We kiss for a few seconds as we break apart and he rests his forehead on mine.

"Woah." He murmurs as we laugh when COra starts laughing

"What are you laughing at silly girl?" I ask her, causing her to laugh as she places her head on Joe's head.

"So what are you gonna do tomorrow?" He asks

"Well hopefully, I can get a meeting with a realtor. I found a house near here." I say as he nods

"Wow. I wish you could move in with me considering someone is calling us dada and mama." He says smiling at Cora

"That would be great but don't you think that is rushing the relationship?" I ask

"Considering I am holding a child that considers us her mama and dada I think it is a good time. Come on please, move in with me. There is a good catholic school near if you want Quetzal to go to a church school or there is a nice community academy school that is k through eighth grade." He says smiling

"I don't know."

"Please, why don't you ask Quetzal if he wants to move in?" he asks as I nod

"Wait we are moving in with Joe?!" Joe and I turn to see a flabbergasted Quetzal with his mouth wide open

"Quetzal! How long have you been standing there?!" I ask

"Since y'all kissed! Now back to the question at hand, are we moving in with him?" He asks

"That depends." I say

"On?!"

"Do you want to move in with me?" Joe asks

"I mean you are my sister's boyfriend and Cora did call you dada…." He sighs, "Yes I do want us to move in with you." Quetzal says smiling as Joe smiles greatly

"Great! And you get to have your own room!"

"YES!" Quetzal cheers as he does a happy dance and Joe and I laugh. We head back inside the common room and see everyone looking at us

"So I guess y'all heard?" I ask as the room explodes with yes and cheers. We laugh as it settles down as I gently pull Joe towards Madeline who is standing near the counter

"Joe this is Madeline, Madeline this is Joe, my boyfriend." I say as Joe looks at me and then looks at Madeline

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Madeline shakes Joe's free hand

"Nice to meet you two, and may I say, I love her hair." He says referring to Cora who laughs. She then starts squirming and reaching her hands out as I look and it is toward Kelly who is sitting down

"Kelly, I think she wants you." I say as he gets up and scoops her out of Joe's arms

'Come here you little beauty." He coos as he takes her and sits down by Capp and Tony who coo and play with her as she laughs and claps her hands

"So I don't know if you heard but I am going to move in with Joe. And depending on how everything goes with this meeting that Kelly set up for me which I don't even know what it is about." I say a little loud pointing at Kelly

"You'll see!" He yells back when Connie comes to the door

"Chief and Kelly, Walker is here." she says as the two men stand up

"Ignacia!" Boden yells as he motions me to follow him and Kelly as Kelly is holding Cora

"Who wants her?" He asks as the girls clear their throats and he gives them Cora who laughs and smiles

"How do I look?" I ask

"Look good." Leslie answers

"Beautiful." Joe says quietly as only I can hear him

"Okay Joe talk with Madeline about getting to your house and we can discuss pay and times when I get back." I say quickly, then sprinting to meet up with Kelly who is waiting for me

"What's going on?" I ask him

"Gonna get you in this firehouse." he says as go into Boden's office

"Ah there she is." Boden says smiling as Kelly closes the door and there is a white older gentleman. He has white hair and a greying moustache

"Ignacia meet District Chief Steve Walker. A good friend of ours." Boden says I shake Chief Walker's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say

"Likewise. Wallace here has told me a great deal about you." I smile

"He and Kelly both have told me that you served in the army as a firefighter."

"Yes sir. For six years." I answer as I place my hands to the side

"And it has been told by them that you are interested in becoming a firefighter again." I nod

"Yes sir."

"By any chance, do you have your files based off of your time in the army?" I nod

"Yes sir, they are in my truck." I say

"May I please see them?" I nod as I leave and go to the common room

"Quetzal, keys." I say as he throws my keys and I catch them. I go to the truck and open the glove department pulling out the files. I quickly look through as I put the blue folder back and take the purple folder. I lock the truck and go back into the firehouse and to Boden's office.

"Here you go sir. Sorry about the wait." I say as I hand him the file.

"It's okay." He says as he looks over the files

"Top of your boot camp class. Excellent good on the EMT training" He says reading from the files as I share a quick glance with Kelly and Uncle.

"Very good. Now it says that the last time you got EMT certification was about two years ago."

"Actually sir, I got my last EMT certification about three months ago due to me taking care of my mother. The EMT certification you are referring to is when I last was in the army. My recent EMT certificate is at the very back." I say as he checks

"Ah here it is. Well your paperwork and everything seems great and concise. And it perfectly matches with what is needed here in Chicago for firefighting, maybe even better. Which would make you a great addition to the fire department."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief

"Why of course! Wallace, by next shift she should be on Truck." He says as Boden nods

"And she won't hold the title of her expertise, she is above candidacy." Boden nods as Walker shakes Boden's hand and Kelly's hand.

"Welcome to the Chicago Fire Department Ignacia." He says as he shakes my hand and hands me my folder

"Thank you sir." I say as he walks out as I turn to Kelly

"Oh my god thank y'all so much!" I say as I hug him tightly and then go and hug Boden

"You are so welcome!" Boden says

"So, now what?" I ask

"I'll have Connie place an order for your gear and everything. It should be here by next shift." Boden says as I nod

"Great!"

"So how are we gonna tell everyone?" Kelly asks as Boden chuckles

"I have the perfect way. Let's go." He says as we follow him to the common room

"Ignacia, stay behind me." He says as I listen

"Alrighty listen up. I just got word that we will have a new firefighter joining us next shift!"

"Yes! I'm not a candidate anymore!" Otis screams as I stiffen a laugh

"Well actually…" Kelly says as he goes and sits by Capp and Tony and Hadley

"This new firefighter will not be declared a candidate due to her record of firefighting"

"Oh come on!" Otis grumbles

"Wait, her? It's a girl?" Casey asks as Boden chuckles

"Yes she is. And she is right here." He says as he moves to the side as I look and there are so many pairs of eyes on me

"Hi." I say as Quetzal's smiles grows

"Yay!" He yells as he runs straight into me almost causing me to fall backwards but I stand straight. I hug him tightly as everyone starts clapping for me

"Way to go!" Mouch says getting up as they come to hug me but Quetzal is still hugging me. I wait a minute and then Quetzal releases me as everyone hugs me and congratulates me and Joe is the last one to hug me

"Congrats!" he says as he hugs me and I hug him back

"OOOOOOH!" The guys say as we both give them deadpanned looks

"Now now hush. Or I ain't cooking dinner!" I yell pointing at them as they laugh. We all go into the common room as Joe and I go to Madeline who is playing with Cora.

"Congratulations." She smiles

"Thank you. Now we can discuss everything." i say as we go and sit down at the round table.

"Um she needs a change." Madeline says as Cora giggles

"We'll change her!" Gabby yells as she runs and gently picks up Cora and Leslie grabs the backpack and they go to the restroom talking baby-talk towards Cora

"Alrighty then." I say as Joe chuckles, "Anyways, now that I got the job we can discuss times and pay." I say as Madeline nods

"Of course."

"So we will be moving in with Joe so you will be going to his house every…." I trail off as I look at him for help

"Basically our shifts move up a day each week. So since it is Saturday, our next shift is going to be on Tuesday." Madeline nods as Joe explains. "Our shifts start at eight am and end eight am the next day." Madeline nods

"So tomorrow at eight am is when we get off." Joe says as an idea pops in my head

"If you would like, um, since I am going to go home with Joe tomorrow and start to unpack, you could come over and help watch and play with Cora while we are unpacking my truck and Kelly's car because he has stuff in his car that belongs to me." I say as Joe nods as Madeline smiles

"That sounds amazing! I was playing with her and she is the sweetest girl!" She smiles as I chuckle

"Yes she is." I smile when I see Gabby and Leslie walking with Cora when the alarm goes off

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, ENGINE 51, AMBULANCE 61. MOBILE HOUSE FIRE ON WEST TAYLOR STREET."

"Ignacia!" Gabby yells as I run and grab Cora as Leslie drops the backpack by my feet as everyone runs out the door

"By Monday, mama is gonna be running with them too." I say to Cora who giggles when I notice Quetzal asleep on the couch in a small ball. I smile as I grab a blanket that is by the tv and gently cover him. I take a look at the time and gasp

"Oh it's already 5:30. I should start dinner. What am I gonna make?" I ask when I hear Cora's stomach growl

"You slept through lunch. So let's get you a snack until dinner." I say

"Do you need any help?" Madeline asks

"That would be amazing." I say as she comes and takes Cora from me as I grab a baby pouch from the backpack and empty it into a bowl. I stick it in the microwave

"I've learned that she likes her food when it is almost luke-warm but not quite, which is usually twenty seconds give or take." I say as Madeline watches

"We don't have a high chair here but there is one at Joe's house." I say as Madeline plays with Cora

"Alrighty." i say as I take out the bowl of food and softly stir it. I hand it to Madeline

"Need any help?" I ask as she shakes her head

"No ma'am thank you though. Go ahead and cook for everyone." She says smiling as she places Cora on the counter against the fridge, jumps on the counter and uses her leg to keep Cora from falling off the edge as she slowly starts feeding her

"Okay now to figure out what the heck I'm cooking." I say as I look through the pantry and start pulling out stuff

"Okay hopefully they like this meal." I say as I pull out the ground beef in the fridge along with chorizo. I grab some Velvetta in the pantry and some tortillas with shredded cheese

"Um ?" I turn to see Cora touching her mouth and then reaching for the bowl

"Oh Joe did tell me she does that when she wants more." I say as I grab another baby pouch and Madeline hands me the bowl as I quickly warm up the mixture and then hand it to Madeline who starts feeding Cora again.I then start browning the ground beef and pour oil into another pan and then start frying tortillas

"So if you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Mr. Joe been dating?" Madeline asks me as I put the chorizo in a pan and start Browning in a little

"A little less than a week. We started dating around the time that they rescued her."

"Oh, how did they rescue her?"

"A truck hit an SVU that held her and her parents, the truck hit the SVU so hard that she was thrown out of the SVU in the process. A woman picked up her carseat and Joe cut her out of the carseat. She had a small scrape but was otherwise okay."

"Oh no! Her parents?"

"Dad was dead on arrival, mom died on the way to the hospital." I say when I open the fridge and notice jalapenos, tomatoes, garlic, onions and cilantro.

"Please tell me they have a blender." I say as I look and find a blender

"Yes!" I whisper as Madeline finishes feeding Cora as I hand her a few baby wipes to clean Cora

"Well, I am glad that she has you who took her in."

"Yes, I was already in the foster database because I adopted Quetzal."

"Oh you did?"

"Yes. Our mother is severely ill, she had strokes and dementia so i adopted Quetzal to help pay for all his expenses. That is why I was able to bring him here with me."

"Oh that is so cool." She says as she gets off the counter and takes Cora when she notices all I am cooking

"Wow. What are you making?" She asks as she sits at the little bar and Cora lays with a little giraffe toy that lights up.

"Well I am making tacos for the main meal, then chile con queso con chorizo for the side and then I am about to start making some chile for the tacos."

"Wow, that sounds delicious,"

"Thank you. I came here about a week ago and have been cooking for them every time they are on shift because I am always here." I say as she nods and Cora laughs while playing with her toy.

"Okay so since I have no idea when Joe is going to get back. You and I can talk about pay." I say as I stir the ground beef and then stir the chile con queso and chorizo.

"I will be fine with fifteen dollars an hour during the day and then you can pay me seventy-five for the nights I will stay with them." I look at her stunned

"Are you sure? That seems so little.

"It's fine. For me, taking care of kids is more of a hobby than a job." She says as she plays with Cora

"Well I am paying you more than that. It is going to be twenty dollars an hour during the day and then a hundred dollars for the night." I say as I stir the chile con queso.

"Oh no, that's too much."

"Please, I insist." I smile as I fry the tortillas

"Thank you." She says as I smile when I start chopping and blending the vegetables to make the chile, and I water and blend it when Cora starts trying to mimic the blender

"Are you copying the blender?" I ask when I take the lid off and smell the chile

"Mm perfect." I say as I put the chile in a bowl and then wash the blender. I notice the trucks are pulling in as I turn the meat off and finish frying up the tortillas when the guys and everyone starts to pile in when they stop at the entrance

"Is that chile con queso and chile I smell?" Joe asks

"Yep. Ground beef tacos for dinner with chile to go on the tacos and then chips and queso for the side." I say as the guys all smile and they come and start making their tacos as Joe comes up and kisses me on the head

"Thank you," He says smiling as I smile and he goes and smells the chile

"Oh this smells good." He says as he puts some on his tacos and Madeline goes and sits on the area where Cora's other toys are and starts playing with her

"I told her what the pay was." I say as he and I are eating at the counter

"Oh really? Which is?" He asks as he eats some chips

"It is going to be twenty dollars an hour during the day and then a hundred dollars for the night, flat fee." I say and he nods

"Sounds good."

"She wanted me to pay her fifteen dollars an hour during the day and then seventy-five for the nights she stays with them."

"Really? That is so low."

"I know, but I told her no and I'm paying her the right amount." I say as he nods and eats his taco

"Might I add, that this is so good." He says

"I'm glad."

"'Cia?" i turn and see a sleepy eyed Quetzal walking towards me

"Hey 'Zal. You okay?" I ask as he comes and leans on me

"I'm just sleepy."

'You hungry? I made tacos with chile con queso." I ask

"I'm not in the mood for tacos."

"How about nachos?"

'That sounds good." He says as I nod and go and make him a plate of nachos

"Thanks 'mana." He says as I pass him the plate

"No problem." I smile when I hear Joe sigh

"Otis are you still trying to play that dumb game?" He asks

"It's not a dumb game! It's World of Warcraft!" Otis yells back

"Wait, you play world of warcraft too?" Quetzal asks

"Why yes I do!" Otis says as Quetzal points his plate down by Otis and grabs my laptop

"Is it okay sis?" He asks

"Go ahead." I say as Quetzal smiles

"What level are you?" Quetzal asks

"Level 78. You?" Otis asks

"Level 121." Quetzal answers as he sits down and Otis looks at him in shock,

"No way!" Otis yells as Quetzal shows him and sure enough he is on level 121. Otis starts stuttering when Connie walks in

"Ah Ignacia. Real quick, for your gear, do you want Rodriguez or Severide on the back?"

"Rodriguez, please." I answer her

"And for your shirts, like the one the guys have on. What size?"

"Extra large please." I say as she nods

"You got it thank you. Your gear should be here next shift." She says as I nod and smiles  
"Great thank you." I say as she goes when she notices Madeline

"Still here?"

"Yes ma'am. I was helping Miss. Ignacia with Cora while she was cooking." Madeline says as Connie nods

"Alright. Don't forget to grab your key from me before you leave."

"Yes ma'am I won't." Connie nods and goes back to her office.

"I should be heading home. It is getting a little late." Madeline says standing up as I nod

"Of course, thank you for helping me today and for being their babysitter." I say as I go and hug her softly

"You are so welcome. Oh I didn't get your address." She tells Joe

"If you want, stop by the station right before eight. You can follow us there." Joe says as he comes over and sits down by Cora.

"Alrighty sounds great. Thank you!" She says as she grabs her bag and walks out after waving good-bye

"Joe and Ignacia sitting in a tree." Andy starts singing

"KISSING" Everyone starts singing

"Yeah yeah yeah." I laugh

"Hey Kelly, can you please go with us for a little bit so you can take the boxes that are in your car?" I ask when I got to Quetzal, who hasn't eaten.

"Do i need to turn the laptop off?" I ask

"No ma'am."

"Then eat please." I say as he starts eating

"Sounds good. Oh and then when do you want to get the stuff you put in my fridge or freezer?" Kelly asks

"I don't know. Tomorrow I am going to get unpacked at Joe's and then Monday I thought after I get Quetzal into school, we will probably go out shopping with Cora for her." I say as Joe nods

"Oh if you want, we can meet for lunch." Leslie offer as I nod

"Sounds good." I say as I go start cleaning the kitchen

"You have a Twilight Dragon?!" Otis yells as Quetzal laughs

"Yes sir!" Quetzal laughs as Otis's mouth is agape as I chuckle when Joe chuckles

"We have a small yawn." He says as he carries Cora in his arms as she yawns again

"Aw!" Everyone awes at Cora who giggles softly and then notices Otis's hair. She starts reaching for it as Joe quietly makes his way towards Otis who isn't paying attention and Cora grabs his hair.

"She's playing with my hair again, isn't she?" Otis asks as everyone laughs as he turns the chair he is around and looks at Cora who is laughing

"Come here you little rascal. Wanna see how I can fly a dragon?" He asks as he scoops Cora from Joe and places him on his lap as Otis is flying a dragon on his computer.

"Need any help?" Joe comes as he helps put away the dishes that she has washed

"So since you are now part of this firehouse, you can sleep in the bunks with everyone." Joe says

"That sounds great. But for tonight, I'll sleep on the couch to be closer to Cora and Quetzal. They are gonna sleep in the room." I tell him as he nods and curls one of his fingers around a hair strand as we both smirk at each other when everyone starts clearing out

"We can play over there," Otis tells Cora and Quetzal who follow Otis as it is only now Joe and I in the common room.

"I thought we said on Monday, we would have some alone time together when Cora goes for a nap." He says as I feel his hand slowly running down my back

"We will. When we get home, Cora is down for a nap after lunch and we can have time alone." I say seductively as he bites his bottom lip

"Don't tempt me or I will take you to that restroom right now and lock the door." He threatens with a smirk

"Oh wow, that sounds good." I laugh softly as he chuckles

"CRUZ! RODRIGUEZ! QUIT HAVING EYE SEX!" We both turn to see Boden with his arms crossed at the front of the common room as everyone is at the window laughing.

"You can thank your brother," he points to Kelly, "for coming into my office and saying, "Cruz and my sister are havng eye sex in the common room."" Boden says laughing as he walks in the common room and everyone follows

"I told you not to say it was me!" Kelly yells with his hands up as everyone laughs as Kelly comes over and places one arm on my head as he is using me as an armrest due to the difference in height.

"I'm just looking out for my sister. Got it Cruz?" Kelly asks protectively

"Yes sir, Lieutenant." Joe nods as Kelly leaves to go talk with Andy

"That was a little crazy." I say as Joe nods

"Hey Cruz?" Otis asks as we look and see him carrying a near fully passed out Cora.

"Oh." Joe says as he goes and they exchange Cora who now puts her head against Joe. I look at the time and see it is almost nine.

"It's almost nine. She should be going to sleep. I'll go change her into some pajamas." I say as I take Cora from Joe who nods and picks up some of her toys. I go grab Cora's bag as I go tap Quetzal

"Twenty more minutes, then bed."

"Yes ma;am." he says as he yawns.

"Come on, go get dressed." I say as he nods and saves his game, before taking his plate to the sink and then grabbing the duffle bag. We all head to the restroom and Quetzal goes into a stall and changes as I change Cora's diaper and put her in some pajamas,

"Ignacia?" I hear Quetzal ask out loud

"Yes?" I ask back

"You and Joe, you two are pretty serious." He says as he comes out in some sweats and a shirt.

"What makes you say that?" I ask

"Well the way you two were acting earlier." He says as he brushes his teeth

"Okay yes we are serious, but it is okay." I say as I finish getting Cora dressed as she is slowly falling asleep sitting up.

"Let's get you to bed. 'Zal, grab her bag." I whisper as I pick up Cora and let her lay in my arms as I rock her and she quickly goes to sleep. I walk out of the restroom as Quetzal opens the door and I walk quietly. Joe sees me and walks to me

"Quetzal, you are gonna sleep in the same room as Cora. " I say as he nods and we alll go to the room and I put Cora down in her playpen as Joe pulls out a cot for Quetzal and brings him a pillow and blanket.

"Thank you." Quetzal whispers as I kiss his forehead

"Night 'zal." I say as he hugs me and sends a smile towards Joe.

"Good night." he replies as he lays down and Joe and I close the door quietly and walk back to the common room. Everyone soon goes back to the bunks for the night and Joe gives me a quick peck on the lips and a smack to the behind as he walks by me after everyone has left. I smirk and get the couch ready and soon I am asleep on the couch with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon I wake up and I check the time. It is seven o'clock. I start to get up and fold everything. I walk to the kitchen area and start pulling out eggs, bacon, sausage, flour, sugar, milk, vanilla, and other things. I start cooking and making pancakes when first Casey and Andy come in.

"Morning." Andy says

"Good morning." I say as they come see what I am cooking.

"Wow that looks good." Casey says

"Thank you." Soon everyone is filing out into the common room as I am making scrambled eggs and have the bacon and sausage on the stove cooking

"Oh my god. Don't you ever stop cooking?" Herrmann says looking at the food as I flip some pancakes and put the done ones in the oven.

"Not really. Wait till it gets colder, I can make menudo, and mole." I say as the guys watch me cook the eggs and sausage.

"Okay who wants a plate?" I ask

"I do." Over ten of those are heard as I start serving everyone. They all thank me as they start eating

"Wow, these pancakes are so good." Capp says as he eats

"And the eggs are perfect." Vargas says as I smile as I eat by Joe who is scarfing down his face.

"Thinking I won't wake up Quetzal till around seven thirty." I said as he nods

"Sounds good to me." He says as he goes and grabs another pancake

"Hey Cruz! Don't eat all the pancakes!" Herrmann says as he comes and takes another pancake, they start bickering and I laugh when I see Quetzal coming out of the room with a wide awake Cora

"We're awake." He says as Cora giggles

"I can see that." I laugh as I take Cora from him. "Go get dressed and then come eat. I made pancakes." He then bolts out grabbing my duffle bag as I laugh.

"I'm gonna get her dressed." I say to Joe who nods. I go into the restroom after grabbing her bag. We go into the restroom as I begin changing her diaper and then changing her outfit as Quetzal comes out of the stall wearing some jeans and a black and white shirt.

"Watch her while I change." I say as he nods and comes and stands by Cora as I change into a dark blue shirt and some light blue jeans. I step out as I grab my brush from my bag and a small bag of rubber bands. I start to brush out my waves and then pull my hair in a tight ponytail.

"Let's roll," I say as I grab Cora and Quetzal grabs the bags. We head back to the common room as Joe hands Quetzal a plate of food.

"Oh thank you." Quetzal says

"Your welcome. And your breakfast is ready." He says pointing at Cora who giggles as Joe brings out a bowl of baby food from the microwave. Cora places her head on my shoulder as I sit on the counter with her in my lap as Joe feeds her. Quetzal is by the stove watching us feed Cora as I am using one hand to hold Cora and the other hand to eat my food.

"Good morning." Boden says as he walks in

"Morning." Everyone responds to him as Boden sees Joe and I.

"What did you make for breakfast?" He asks me

"Pancakes, Eggs, sausage, and bacon." I reply as Cora finishes eating her bowl

"I don't think she wants more." Joe says as I nod.

"She might get hungry, a bit later at your house." I say as he nods and goes and grabs a few baby wipes

"I bought more wipes and diapers the day before yesterday." Joe says as I nod.

"Great thank you." I say when I see Madeline coming through the hallway and into the common room.

"Good morning." She says as she walks towards us

"Good morning, are you hungry? I made pancakes."

"I'll have one please." She says as Joe makes her a plate and hands it to her.

"Thank you!" She says as she eats the pancake and some sausage

"Alright everyone, just wanted to let you know that you all did wonderful for this shift! I will see you all next shift which will also be Ignacia Rodriguez's first shift with Firehouse 51!" Boden says as everyone starts clapping and cheering as I smile. Everyone comes and throws away the paper plates and begins to head to the locker room.

"Let me go grab my bag and then we can head to my house." Joe says as I nod. He goes to the locker room as I quickly clean up the kitchen before we leave. Joe comes back with his duffle bag.

"She can come with me since I have the car seat." Joe says as Quetzal hands Cora to Joe as I grab my duffle bag and Joe grabs Cora's backpack.

"Wait let me go put the playpen in my car." Joe says as he takes his stuff and gives me Cora

"Where did you pack Madeline?" I ask her as we walk out

"Oh behind that truck right there." She says pointing to her car

"Oh good, you parked behind me." I say as Quetzal, Madeline and I walk towards the truck and Madeline's car.

"Hey Ignacia!" I turn to see Kelly

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, we aren't gonna be able to go to Cruz's house right now. Something is going on with Shay and Clarice." He says as I nod

"Hey Lieutenant, you can put her boxes that are in your car, in here!" Joe yells from a few cars away as he puts the playpen in his car

"Got it!" Kelly says as he goes to get the boxes

"Quetzal go help." I say as I put the duffle bag in the backseat

"Yes ma'am." Quetzal says as he runs to go help Kelly get the few boxes that are in Kelly's car. I start to clean out the back.

"Hey I can take a box or two!" I yell as Kelly nods.

"Got it! Quetzal, these can go with Ignacia. I'll take these to Cruz." Kelly tells Quetzal who nods. Quetzal brings me the two boxes and then Kelly takes the last two to Joe.

"Is everything alright with Leslie?" I ask as he walks by heading back to his car.

"Her and Clarice are fighting." He says

"Alright, call me if she needs anything." i say as he nods

"Thanks." He says as he walks away. Joe comes and takes Cora so he can put her in the car seat

"Alright. Madeline, you are gonna follow us." I say as she nods

"Yes ma'am." She answers and goes to her car and gets in. Quetzal and I get in my truck as I turn it on. I pull out and Madeline soon follows. I drive up to Joe's car as he pulls out and we all drive away. It takes us about fifteen minutes to get there and soon we are driving on Joe's street. He pulls into a place and opens the door and points to me. He then points to a spot behind him as I park in that space. He then points to Madeline and points to a spot in front of the car in front of Joe's. Madeline goes and parks as I turn the truck off and Quetzal and I both get off. Madeline walks to us as Joe gets Cora out of the car seat and walks to the front door. He uses his key and opens the door.

"Sorry about the toys, I didn't pick up." he says as he opens the door for all of us and everyone walks in.

"Wow, your house is so nice." Madeline says

"Thank you." Joe says as he turns on some lights

"Quetzal your room is gonna be that one. It has some stuff in the closet but I'll take care of it." Joe says as Quetzal runs to the room, opens the door and turns the light on.

"Ignacia! It's bigger than my old room!" I laugh at his excitement

"Well Madeline, if you want, there are some of Cora's toys if you wanna play with her while we unload boxes." Joe says as he sets Cora down by the toys as Cora starts playing

"Yes sir." Madeline says as she goes and sits down by Cora

"Quetzal!" I yell and he comes back to the living room

"Got it." He says as he walks past me and out the door and Joe laughs as he also goes and grabs the boxes from Joe's car first. I take my keys and unlock my truck when Joe and Quetzal brings the first two boxes

"I'll start unpacking them." I say as Joe nods and hands me a small knife to cut the tape. I start to unpack the boxes. The first boxes are clothes that I leave in the boxes.

"I packed all of your hangers in a few boxes." Quetzal says as he and Joe bring in more boxes.

"Thanks." I say as I cut more boxes open start to pull out the hangers and fold and put some clothes on the hanger.

"I'll go make room in my closet." Joe says as they stop bringing in boxes for a while until I can put some boxes away. I nod as he goes as Quetzal comes and helps me fold and hang some clothes when I cut open a box and stop. I pull out a picture frame and look at the photo.

"Mama didn't want those photos. She had them in a box, in the attic. I thought of them and knew you would want them." Quetzal says as he sees the photos. Joe comes back in and sees me looking at them

"She had them in the attic." I say as I look at the picture in my hand. It was when I graduated high school and then boot camp. I had put the photos in the same frame for her. I put them back in the box and sigh.

"They can stay in there until I find a place to put them." I say as I close the box and look at Joe

"Found a place so I can put my clothes?" I ask as he nods.

"Cleaned my closet and then cleaned my drawers a little bit. Until we buy you a dresser." He says as I smile.

"Great. Those can be hung." I say as he nods and grabs the tops and pants that are on a chair. He goes and takes them to his room as I open more boxes and sees all my shoes

"You really did pack everything." I tell Quetzal as he shrugs

"Yep!" He says as I laugh and go through all my shoes. Joe comes back and takes the box of shoes.

"I know where to put them." He says as he takes them to his room as I unpack more boxes and see stuff that was in my drawers. I close those boxes and put them to the side. Joe comes back

"These boxes can stay out until I get a dresser. Y'all can bring in more boxes." I say as he and Quetzal go and grab more boxes as I see Cora playing with Madeline. Joe and Quetzal bring in the few last boxes as I cut them open to see more photos and clothes but they are Quetzal's.

"These are all of yours?" I ask Quetzal who nods. I look at the photos and see they are mostly of me. Me in a newspaper article talking about the fire at the Army base, me in some pictures during my tour in Turkey, and then some with Quetzal

"You kept all these?" I ask him as he nods

'You're my big sister. Of course I do." He says as he hugs me. I hug him back tightly and kiss his forehead.

"There is only one more box after this." Joe says bringing a box that says 'I. Bath'

"That is your bath stuff and the other box is my bath stuff." Quetzal says as I nod

"Great!" I say as Joe goes and gets the last box and then closes my truck bed. I lock my truck as Joe brings in the last box

"So what stuff was Severide talking about? That was in his fridge and freezer?" Joe asks as he gets himself and Quetzal a bottle of water

"Before we officially left Texas, I stopped at a store and bought some stuff that can only be found in Texas. I wanted to have them." I say as he nods

"What kinda things?" He asks

"Mostly spices, and some things that I know he would want." I say pointing to a drinking Quetzal

"So I have a question." Quetzal says as I sigh

"Which means the question will have a lot of follow up questions." I tell Joe who laughs as Quetzal pinches my arm

"Hey!" I yell as I flick his ear

"Seriously though, where am I gonna go to school?" He asks

"I'm gonna find out in a little bit as I do research. Next question." I say knowing he has more questions.

"When will I get a bed?"

"Most likely tomorrow, after I sign you into school and then Joe and I will go shopping. For you and Cora." I say pointing to a playing and laughing Cora.

"So where will I sleep tonight?"

"On the couch." I say as I see Joe with his arms crossed looking at us talk smirking

"Ah. What's for lunch?" He asks as I look at the time

"It's not even eleven yet!" I yell as he shrugs his shoulders

"What, I just wanna know!" He defends as I roll my eyes as I turned to Madeline

"Madeline, if you want. You can head home. These boxes are gonna have to wait to be unboxed." I say reaching into my purse and pulling out a twenty as I hand it to her.

"Oh no, it's fine." She says grabbing her purse from the couch.

"Oh I insist." I say as she sighs and takes the twenty.

"Thank you." She says as she smiles

"No thank you." I smile back as she smiles

"I will see you all later. What time should I be here on Tuesday?" She asks as she is about to walk out the door

"About seven twenty or seven thirty." Joe says

"Yes sir. See you all later." She says as she opens the door and leaves. A few seconds later, a big poof is heard coming from Cora as we all look at her as she giggles

"Okay then." I say as I go pick up Cora.

"I am gonna go change her and then we will figure out what to have for lunch." Quetzal and Joe nod as I go to Joe's room to change Cora's diaper. I change her diaper as I head back into the kitchen to see Joe reading something to Quetzal who is on his tablet.

"Thank you." Quetzal says as Joe nods and smiles when he sees Cora and I.

"Giving him the Wi-Fi password." Joe says when Cora's stomach growls

"Someone is getting hungry." I say as Joe brings out her high chair and he takes her from me and places her in the high chair as he starts warming up her food. I go and look in the fridge to see what to cook,

"How does spaghetti sound for lunch and dinner?" I ask as Joe gets the baby food out the microwave

"Sounds good." Joe says as I pull some ground beef in the fridge and grab a pan from the stove. I start browning the ground beef as I Look through Joe's small pantry.

"You really don't have that much stuff."

"Well it's only me. I mostly just go eat either at Otis's or go eat out with Otis and Mouch."

"Trust me, with Ignacia cooking, you will never wanna eat out again." Quetzal says playing one of his games. I chuckle at his comment as I pull some stuff out of the cabinets and start making the sauce when Cora does a little dance as she smiles and she also eats

"You used to that all the time when you were little." I tell Quetzal

"Really?" He asks as he looks at me

"Yep." I nod as I start boiling the pasta

"It was so funny. The only time you would do that dance is when I would feed you. You wouldn't dance if mom fed you or dad. Only if I fed you would you do a dance." I say as I throw away some trash

"Really? I always thought I danced for mama." I shake my head

"No, it's just everytime you would dance, mama would be all close to you. But I was the one feeding you." I say as I stir the pasta so it doesn't stick and grab the collendier from the cabinet and drain the pasta. Cora is finished eating as Joe cleans her up. He leaves her in the high chair but grabs some of her toys as she plays with them.

"That reminds me of how my little brother was." Joe says as he sits down

"You have a little brother?" Quetzal asks

"Yep. He is eighteen. He would always do a little happy dance whenever it was time to eat." Joe says getting up and looking through a drawer and pulling out some pictures. He looks through them and pulls out one. I am serving everyone and putting two plates of spaghetti on the table. He shows me the picture as I smile

"Wow, he looks a lot like you." Ignacia says as Joe smiles and he goes and grabs the parmesan cheese. It was true, from the pic, Joe and Leon looked a lot similar.

"Yeah. The guys don't know about him." He says as we all sit down and start eating

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. Don't really like talking about my past with them." I nod as I give a look to Quetzal and he nods slightly.

"By the way, this is really good." Joe says as he gets up and gets some drinks

"I got some powder if you want a mixed drink." He says

"Ooh can I have one please?" Quetzal asks as Joe nods and grabs Quetzal a new water bottle.

"Which do you want? I got strawberry, lemonade, passion fruit."

"I'll have a lemonade." Quetzal says

"Make that two please." I say as Joe nods and gives us each one packet and hands me a water bottle as he gives himself a packet and water. We all make our drinks as we eat.

"That was really good." Joe says after eating his plate.

"It was, thank you Ignacia." Quetzal says as he takes my plate to the sink

"Oh Quetzal you don't have to wash them. I'll get them."

"Oh no it's fine. That's just how I was raised." Quetzal says as he washes the plates as Joe looks at me. I smile as I drink the water washes the dishes as he places them on the little rack as he comes and sits down.

"Where are the restrooms?" Quetzal asks

"Down the hall to your right." Joe says as Quetzal nods and goes to the restroom

"Hey so I am trying to like find something in common with him but I don't know what to say or do." Joe says moving closer to me

"Why don't you ask what he likes to do in his free time?" I ask as he nods as Cora yawns and soon starts fussing

"I think someone is getting ready for nap time." I sing song to Cora when I take her out of the high chair.

"Let me go get the playpen." Joe says as he quickly goes to his car to grab the car as I am humming to Cora who is slowly falling asleep, as Quetzal comes back

"Where's Joe?" He asks

"Went to go get the playpen." He nods as he sees Cora falling asleep.

"Hey, real quick." I say as he looks at me

"Joe is trying to get on good terms with you, try and help." I say as he nods slowly when Joe comes in with the playpen, he sets it in his room as Cora is now fully asleep as I slowly take her and place her in the play pen. I put the blanket halfway on her and silently close the door. I go back to the living room to see Joe and Quetzal talking and watching the tv, they are laughing. I look at the tv to see the video game Assassin's Creed.

"Ignacia, Joe has the new Assassin's Creed game!" Quetzal says excitedly as Joe is playing

"Otis got it for my birthday. We play it when he comes over." He says he pauses the game.

"You wanna try Quetzal?"

"Are you sure?" Quetzal asks as I sit by Joe

"Yeah. Here, this is for jump, this is for attack." Joe shows him the buttons as he then creates a new game slot for Quetzal.

"So like this?" Quetzal asks as he tries using the buttons

"The one you are pressing is block." Joe says as he takes Quetzal's finger and moves it up, "That one is attack." Quetzal tries again and is able to kill someone.

"Yeah that's it!" Joe says as Quetzal smiles big and starts fighting people and doing tasks

"Woah, this is so cool!" Quetzal says as I smile as I go and grab my laptop from my duffle bag.

"Hey Ignacia, I have a little stand if you want to put your laptop over here." Joe says as I nod

"That would be awesome." I say as he goes and grabs a small stand near the couch and sets it up as I put my laptop on it and set the laptop up.

"Here let me put the Wi-Fi." Joe says as I let him connect me to the wi-fi. He then gives it back to me as he watches Quetzal play Assassin's Creed.

"By any chance, know any good schools around here?" I ask Joe as Google Chrome is loading

"Well there is one right across the street. It is a Catholic school, but I think it is only elementary." Quetzal snorts as I give him a look as he shrugs

"What? Come on." He says as Joe looks at us confusedly

"We don't really do church." I say to Joe as Quetzal rolls his eyes

"Well it's not like we had a choice. Mama could barely stand for more than a few minutes without getting winded." Quetzal says

"We didn't go to church even before Mama got super sick. She would want all of us to follow the church way but did she follow the way?" I ask as Quetzal sighs

"No she didn't." Quetzal says as he continues playing the video game as we sit in silence as I look through schools on my laptop.

"That school across the street is actually a pretty good school." I say as I scroll through the website

"It's a dual language school." I tell as Quetzal nods

"Well my Spanish is good." He laughs as I chuckle

"Yeah. Your Japanese too." I say as he smirks

"Shiranai no." He says as he plays the video game

"Watashi wa anata yori mo shitte imasu." I say as he gives me a look and shakes his head

"Not cool, sis." I laugh at his response as I read

"You still have your old report card?" I ask as he nods

"You mean the paper that said I got all A's." he says trumphtly

"Except that B in P.E?" I ask as he looks at me with a look

"I was only a few minutes late for my mile."

"You took 12 minutes to run one mile." I say as he puffs in annoyance

"You take forever to run too." He says

"I take 7 minutes at least and that is for two miles." I say as Joe chuckles at our banter

"I am going to go call them." I say as I pull out my phone

"You can go to the porch so you can have some silence, just out that door." Joe says pointing to a door as I write the number in my phone as I nod. I head out the door quietly as I dial the number.

**JOE'S POV**

Ignacia walks out the door as I am watching Quetzal play Assassin's Creed when he pauses the game.

"Hey uh Joe can I ask you a question?" He asks looking at me

"Sure." I say

"Do you love my sister?" He asks

"Of course I do." I say. Why was he asking me?

"Really?"

"Quetzal," I say sitting up, placing my arms on my knees looking at him, "I love Ignancia. More than anything in the world." I tell him as he nods

"You won't ever break her heart?"

"I won't ever break her heart. I will treat her right." I say as he nods

"Okay." He says as he resumes the game as I look at him as I shake my head a little trying to piece together what was going on when he pauses the game again.

"Look Joe. I am really happy that Ignacia got the job at the firehouse. I really am. But I'm scared something will happen to her. When we got that phone call that said she was injured from the fire, it all scared our family. It really scared me." He says as I notice his leg bouncing up and down

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." I say as he nods. We hear the door open as Quetzal resumes his game.

"Okay so we need to do this inquiry form and then they will give us a call back. So most likely, you will go with us tomorrow."

"Oh yay! I get to see Kelly and Leslie!" Quetzal says excitedly

"I don't know if they are gonna go. Kelly said Leslie was fighting with Clarice." Ignacia says taking a drink for her water bottle

"Ugh. Clarice." I groan

"What?" Ignacia asks

"No, it's just she is a real b-" I am about to cuss when I realize who is behind me and stop

"You can cuss if you want." Quetzal says

"Bitch." I finish

"I mean, she seemed nice at first but then we all went out for breakfast and she really was acting like a bitch." Ignacia says coming back to the couch.

"And is she really fully lesbian? Like I get that vibe from Leslie but I didn't from Clarice." Ignacia says

"Otis said the exact same thing!" I laugh as she is filling out the inquiry form.

"Oh hey Joe." She says as she points to the box where it says address. I type it in and she soon submits it

"Well do you wanna go with Kelly and Leslie?" Ignacia asks

"If they are okay with it." Quetzal says

"Maybe Leslie would want Cora too. To cheer her up." Ignacia says as I nod.

"I'll call them." She says as she calls Kelly

"Hey Kelly," Ignacia says, "Hey so I wasn't able to get Quetzal in school for tomorrow. Yeah, well there is a school across the street from Joe's. Yeah. Okay so if it is okay with you, Quetzal would like to hang out with y'all tomorrow when Joe and I go shopping. She is gonna go with us. Tell her she doesn't have to yell, I can hear her. Okay we can drop them off. Oh. Okay then. Well I'll send you the address. Okay, bye." She hangs up the phone and looks at Quetzal and I.

"Kelly and Leslie are picking you and Cora up at 8:30." She says a Quetzal yells

"Yes!" Ignacia laughs and rolls her eyes at Quetzal when crying is heard.

"I'll get her." I say as I go and check to see Cora in her playpen crying

"Hey sweetie it's okay." I say as I gently lift her up as she is crying but softer

"Don't cry. I got you." I say gently as I rub her back as she calms down and she lays her head on my shoulder. I rock her gently as she soon is back asleep.

**(TIME SKIP)**

I wake up to a sleeping Ignacia right by me. I look and see her brown hair tucked behind her ears. I smile as I lean down and gently kiss her on the cheek. A small smile tugs at her lips as she slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"Morning." I say

"Good morning." She replies as she puts her hand on my cheek as her hand is cool but so embracing

"First night living together, done." I say as she chuckles

"And I think it was good. Considering you and Quetzal didn't go to bed till like one." I chuckle as I lean down to kiss her. She kisses me back as we kiss for a good few minutes when we hear shuffling from the play-pen. We break apart to see Cora sitting up looking at us through the playpen. Ignacia reaches over to check her phone.

"It's 7:45." She says as she gets up but I grab her and pull her down. She laughs as I kiss her again and we kiss each other until she pushes me back.

"We can continue this, after they leave and we do the shopping and construction." She says as she gets up and Cora is laughing and babbling

"Come on Cora. Let's get you ready for a day." She says gigging and kissing Cora's nose as she looks at me while I am laying in bed.

"Get up," she says tiredly as she looks through Cora's clothes. I get up and start changing as Ignacia changes Cora

"Can you go wake up Quetzal?" She asks as I nod. She places Cora in the playpen as she gets dressed. I go to the living room and see Quetzal sprawled on the couch. I go and gently nudge his shoulder

"Quetzal. Come on wake up." I say as he wakes up

"Morning." he says sleepily

"Morning. You sleep well?" I ask him as he gets up

"Yes I did. What time is it?" I check as I get the coffee maker filled with coffee.

"7:50." I reply as he nods

"I need a shower." He says as I nod

"Okay, let me show you." I say as he grabs some clothes and follows me.

"The towels are in here, this way is hot, and that way is cold." I tell him as he nods. I leave him as I shut the door. I go to the kitchen to see Ignacia holding Cora as she is putting some baby food and a few bibs in the backpack. She also packs diapers and wipes. I lean against the wall watching her as she turns and sees me

"Scare me half to death, why don't you?" She asks sarcastically as she puts the backpack on the counter

"Sorry. Was just taking in your beauty." I say as she smiles

"Quetzal?"

"Taking a shower." She nods and reaches in her purse. She pulls out some cash. Quetzal soon comes out dressed in a button up with blue jeans and some tennis shoes

"Looking good. Fix your shirt." She says as Quetzal fixes his collar.

"Real quick. She has food, diapers, wipes, bibs in here." Ignacia says pointing to the bag as she hands Quetzal the cash.

"Just in case. They are gonna take you all shopping." Ignacia says as Quetzal nods.

"Joe, can you go get the car seat unlatched before they get here?" She asks as I nod and go unlatch. Soon after I unlatch it and before I go in, I see Severide driving up. Shay and Severide get out.

"Here we can put the carseat in here." Severide says as I take the carseat to him.

"Hey Shay, the door is open." i say as she nods and goes inside. Severide and I start putting the carseat on in his car.

**IGNACIA'S POV**

I am folding the blanket while Quetzal is playing with Cora on the couch when Leslie comes in

"Hey!" I say as I hug her and she hugs me tight

"You okay?" I ask her

"Um, yeah Clarice and I just had a big fight." She says as I nod

"So the first night living together went well I see." Leslie laughs as I smile

"Yeah it actually did. He and Joe are getting along." I whisper the last part as Quetzal is playing with Cora

"That's great! He and Kelly are getting the car seat in the car now." I nod as I go to the table and she follows

"So what do you and Cruz have in store for today?" She asks giving a suggestive smile

"Shhh." I laugh, "well we have to go and shop for some new furniture. Plus groceries, clothes for Cora and some stuff for school, for Quetzal." I say as I start making a cup of coffee that Joe started

"Oh what kind of furniture?" She asks

"A bedframe and mattress for Quetzal. A dresser for Quetzal. A dresser for me so Joe and I can have our own dressers. Oh and a crib for Cora." I say counting off my fingers

"Oh which reminds me!" She says running outside and soon returns with the cooler

"Oh thank you!" I say starting to pull stuff out and put it where it needs to go when Kelly and Joe come in just as I am putting the spices away.

"Well you two ready?" Kelly asks smiling at Quetzal and Cora

"Yes sir." Quetzal says standing up with Cora as I grab the bag that is on the counter and hand it to Kelly.

"She has baby food, wipes, diapers, bibs in there." I tell him as he nods and takes the bag. Leslie takes Cora from Quetzal as I smile as give a kiss on the cheek to Cora and Quetzal

"Y'all have fun and be good.' i say pointing to Quetzal

"I will." He says as we all walk out and Leslie puts Cora in the car seat as Quetzal gets in the back. Kelly and Leslie get in the front as they all drive off leaving Joe and I on the porch as we head inside. I go drink my coffee as Joe makes his.

"So where first? Groceries or furniture?" Joe asks

"Let's do furniture first. We can take my truck so we can use the bed." I say as he nods as he drinks his coffee.

"Sounds good." He says, "We can get some breakfast in town." He says as I nod.

"You know, I'm really glad you are staying." He says moving a strand from my face as I smile

"So am I." I say as I kiss him and place my mug in the sink. I smile as I go grab my shoes and put them on. I make sure I have my phone and keys along with my wallet. I go and see him turning off the light and making sure everything is good. He is waiting for me by the door as I go and we head out. He locks the door and we head to my truck. We get in as I turn it on and wait for it to warm up.

"This is a nice truck." He says as I nod

"Got it for my eighteenth birthday. Graduation present." I tell him

"That's cool." He nods

"So which furniture should we go for first?" I ask

"Hmm there is a Walmart about ten minutes from here but it is only groceries. There is a McDonalds near it too." He tells me as I nod when I look on my phone

"There is a furniture place about 10 minutes away from that doesn't open till 11:15 though." I say showing him the address

Oh yeah I know that place. Well we can go to the Walmart. For the groceries"

"You know how to get there?" I ask and he nods

"Yeah. First you need to go down here and then make a right on the next street, so we can get on that road." He says as I nod and I drive the way he came. After about 15 minutes, we pull into the Walmart. We get out as I lock my truck and as we are walking, Joe grabs my hand and squeezes.

"What do you wanna get?" He asks me

"Just some stuff to have for Quetzal and Cora when we are on shift, and also for Madeline." I say as we walk in. After about an hour we head outside with the groceries. We get to my truck as we put all the groceries in the back as we get in.

"Why don't we get some McDonalds, head to the house to put the groceries away and then wait till 11 to leave for the furniture store?" I ask as I start the truck as he nods

"Sounds good." He says as I can tell he isn't focused.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah just thinking." He says smirking at me

"Oh of what?" I ask as I drive into McDonalds

"What's gonna happen after these groceries are put away." He says with a smirk as I laugh as I pull in the driveway. I order the food and when I pull up to the car in front of me, I pull out my wallet.

"Woah woah woah. I got this." He says pulling out his wallet as I shake my head and pul out that cash

"Let me pay." I say as I pay the woman and she gives us the food. I take the bag and hand it to him. I grab the drinks and place them in the cup holders. The woman gives me the change as I place it in my change holder. I thank her and drive off heading back to the house

"You know I can pay, right?" He asks as I am driving

"Yeah I know. But I deserve to pay." I say as he nods. We make it back to his house as we first take all the groceries in. He goes and grabs the food and drinks while I start putting the groceries away. He comes in and helps put the last food away. We then go to the table and eat our breakfast

"Well thank you for paying." He says as we finish and we throw away our trash.

"Your welcome." I say as he wraps his hands around my waist pulling me in

"So how should we waste time?" He asks as I smirk.

"You tell me...Cruz." I lean and whisper the last part as I walk towards the room leaving him blushing

"Oh it is on now Rodriguez." He says as he goes to make sure the door is locked before sprinting to the room and closing the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Morning. Ignacia's POV**

It is the next morning and my first day at 51. Joe nudges me awake as I get up.

"Time?" I whisper

"6:45." He whispers back as we both look and see Cora sleeping in her new crib. Her crib was white with brown decorative markings all over but the outline of the markings was light pink.

"Thought you might want a shower before we go to work." He whispers as I nod.

"Yeah." I say nodding as I go to my new dresser. It is an all brown dresser but the little handles are white. I pull out my underclothes and a regular t-shirt with some jeans. Both Joe and I go into the restroom.

"Shower together?" He asks as I smile

"If you want, or one of us should stay out for Cora?" I ask

"I think she is gonna stay asleep. Your brother did say she had a blast yesterday." I smile as I remember what Kelly said when they dropped the kids off. They took Quetzal and Cora out for breakfast, took them shopping, and took them out for lunch. Then when they came back, Kelly helped Joe put together all of the furniture while Leslie and I cooked dinner for everyone.

"True, so I say yes." And soon both Joe and I are in the shower getting ready for work. We finish and I am brushing my wet brown hair.

"Ponytail or braid?" I ask to myself as Joe leans and kisses my cheek

"Braid." He says as he smirks and I braid my wet hair and we get our clothes on and we go to the kitchen after I check on Cora who is still sleeping. I go and see that Joe is starting some coffee as I grab some stuff for breakfast.

"Oh I usually eat at the station." Joe says

"Oh okay. Well I'll still make something for Quetzal and Madeline." He nods as I make some eggs, sausage and hashbrowns. I check the time to see it is almost 7:30.

"I'll get Quetzal awake." Joe says as I nod and I turn to see Madeline pulling up in her cap through the curtains. I put the hashbrowns on a plate when I hear her knocking. I go to the door.

"Good morning." She says as she walks in

"Good morning! Joe is waking Quetzal up now. I'm waiting for a call to see about this school across the street to see if Quetzal could be accepted in, so he will stay home until then which will most likely be until tomorrow or the next day."

"Oh that's fine!" Madeline says as I smile and see Joe carrying out Cora and a sleepy Quetzal following.

"Someone woke up after I got him awake." Joe says as Cora rubs her eyes and yawns

"Good morning sunshines." I say as Cora smiles and Quetzal leans against me Cora then notices Madeline and reaches towards her. Madeline gently places her book bag on the floor and takes Cora from Joe who smiles.

"Well I made breakfast for you two." I say as Quetzal nods while leaning on me

"Oh thank you!" Madeline says as we all go to the kitchen

"I'll go put our bags in the car." Joe says as I nod and he grabs our bags that we got ready last night

"Well yesterday we bought some frozen dinners and lunches. We also bought some fruit and some snacks. Oh and here are her baby foods, here are her bibs, and here are her bowls and plates." I show her everything.

"Yes ma'am." She says after I show her everything

"Oh and here is a schedule for her. Usually she wakes up at 7 then wants food immediately after, she slept in today so you would need to feed her." She nods, "She should go for her noon nap by 1, but before that she usually eats lunch and then her nap. We put the play-pen in the living room so you can put her in there if you want. The crib, though, is in our room." I say as she nods.

"Oh and here is Joe and my numbers if you need us and if we don't answer then we are probably on a call, so we gave you the firehouse number if it is an emergency." I say as she nods and looks at the paper. Soon it is time for Joe and I to head off as Cora is eating thanks to Madeline. Both Joe and I give Cora a kiss on the cheek as I give a kiss to Quetzal's forehead.

"Be good." I tell him as he nods as he is eating his food. I smile and Joe and walk out towards his car.

"Ready for firefighting?" He asks

"You know it." I smile as we buckle up and soon Joe drives off towards the firehouse. Joe parks as he reaches for my hands and squeezes and then leans over and kisses my forehead

"I love you." He says as I smile

"I love you too." I say as we get out and start walking towards the firehouse. A few people are already there, including Andy, Matt, Otis, Mouch, Herrmann, Gabby and Leslie.

"Hey Ignacia!" Matt says as everyone says hi as I spot two boxes on the table with my name on them with Boden standing by them

"I believe these are yours." He says as Joe takes my bag and I open the boxes, revealing my shirts and turnout gear, I smile brightly as I take a shirt out and see the Firehouse 51 logo on it. Everyone starts clapping and cheering for me.

"Now your gas mask has not come in yet. It should be here by next shift so until then you will not go into structure fires." I nod as I understand as he smiles

"Cruz, show Ignacia the locker room and her new locker. Then show her where she can put her turnout gear." Boden tells Joe who nods as I grab the box with my shirts and follows Joe who is carrying my bag. We go to the locker room and Joe shows me the new locker, which is to the left of his.

"Here is an extra lock for you." Joe says reaching into a basket and pulling out a lock, tape and a marker.

"You can label your locker with your last name." He tells me as he opens his as I nod and take a piece of tape and stick it to the locker and write Rodriguez. I open the locker as I take my shirts and neatly hang them with hangers that Joe got from his locker

"Your locker is gonna give me anxiety." I joke as I see his cluttered locker

"It's not that bad." He says as I give him a look

"Um okay." I say as we laugh

"Go ahead and change into your shirt." Joe says as I grab the grey shirt and head to the restroom to change real quick. I come out to see Joe putting some of his stuff away

"What you think?" I ask as he looks

"You look good." He smiles as he leads me to the bunks

"This is where we sleep, claim a bunk and put your bag on it." He says as I choose a bunk between his and someone else's that he tells me it is Otis's. We head back to the common room and Otis is cooking breakfast. We take the other box to Truck 81 as I place it on the truck and Joe does with his.

"Damn. Missed riding in one of these." I say looking over the truck as Joe smiles

"Yeah well it gets crazy." Casey comes around the corner

"Yeah you don't know the jokes or the smells." Herrmann adds

"I can guess." I laugh

"No you can not." Mouch says laughing

"When you're the only girl on the truck in the middle of the desert, you get used to stuff." I say shrugging as the guys look at me wide-eyed.

"I don't know about y'all but I am starving." I say as I walk back into the common room to see everyone talking as I go sit by the girls who are talking as we start talking. Otis continues making breakfast as Joe is laughing with Mouch about something on the tv as Herrmann is annoyed with them.

"Alrighty everyone." Boden says coming to the common room entrance

"First off, I want to officially welcome Ignacia Rodriguez to Firehouse 51." Everyone claps as Gabby and Leslie hug me and Kelly hugs me from behind

"Second of all, I know most of you are aware of the rivalry between House 105 and us." The guys groan as I look at Gabby and Leslie, confused. They nod their head and I turn back to look at Boden

"And just temporarily, they are going to be responding to calls that we are on too." Everyone groans again

"For how long?" Matt asks

"Three shifts, starting this shift." Everyone groans again

"That be all." Boden says

"Breakfast is done." Otis says as we all get up for breakfast as the guys let Leslie, Gabby and I get our plates first

"So what is it with that House 105?" I ask them as we sit down

"Their Lieutenant is a real asshole." Leslie says as we start eating the breakfast which is sausage eggs and hashbrowns

"Otis. The eggs are perfect!" I say as he nods and we eat and talk for a bit when the alarm goes off.

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD, 3, ENGINE 51, AMBULANCE 61. VEHICLE ACCIDENT ON INTERSECTION OF SOUTH LYTLE STREET AND WEST GRENSHAW STREET."

"Let's roll!" Everyone, including myself for the first time, gets up and races outside. I quickly put all my turnout gear and everything on and get in the truck before the other guys do. I sit waiting for them

"How did you get yours on so fast?" Casey asks as he gets in

"Last one to get in is the one who gets the worst seat back in my old crew," I say as he nods

"Well then." He says as Joe gets in and we all start driving

"Okay but seriously, what died here?" I yell holding my nose as the guys laugh

"We told you, smells you could never imagine!" Mouch says as I laugh. We soon pull up to the crash site and it takes my breath away. Three cars in total. The truck is facing the way that it was coming, on the sidewalk. The middle sized van is head on with the smaller car. We all get out as I put my helmet on.

"Rodriguez, follow me and Cruz." Casey says as I nod and follow them.

"Mouch and Otis check the car. Darden and Tony with the van. Herrmann and Vargas, traffic control!"

"Capp come with us to the truck." Severide says as they come. Even though the truck wasn't in the actual collision, it still looked banged up. I go to the passenger side and the window is busted so I am able to see the people in there.

"Lieutenant, there are four in total. Two kids. All unconscious." I say as he comes around and tries to open the door and it is jammed.

"Damn." He mutters when I notice one of the kids, a teenager, waking up a little and she starts to panic.

"Help!" She starts screaming

"Hey sweetie, you're gonna be okay." I say as she looks at me with frightened eyes

"Please help." She says as I nod

"Okay we are gonna help you and everyone okay?" I say as she nods. I turn to Casey

"Doors are jammed but we can get the hood off," I say as he nods.

"Capp get the halligan to clear the remaining glass!"

"Cruz, get the bolt cutters! Vargas! We need you. Bring the spreaders!" Casey yells as Cruz and Capp go get the equipment when the girl starts screaming again and I look and see the other child's hand is all bloody.

"His hand is gonna bleed out." I whisper yell to Casey who nods as Capp brings the halligan and Cruz brings the bolt cutters along with Vargas who brings the spreaders.

"Rodriguez, go on the girl's side and get the glass broken." I nod as I take my turnout coat and hand it to the girl who takes it,

"Cover you and him with this." I say as she struggles but eventually gets it over them and I go to the other side and Capp hands me a glass breaker as I break the glass and Capp uses the halligan to clear the glass. I notice the door is sideways

"Casey! The door is off a hinge!" I yell as he comes and looks and budges the door and it comes off the other hinge with ease.

"What the?" Casey asks as he looks at me as I shrug

"Cruz, Capp and Rodriguez, get the kids out. The rest of us, get the parents." Casey says as they start working on the parents and I take the turnout coat off the girl and the boy.

"There was a fourth car." The girl whimpers as I nod

"Okay sweetie what's your name?"

"Fiona."

"Okay Fiona, my name is Ignacia. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" She nods shakingly as I manage to unbuckle her as she whimpers

"Your leg hurts?" She nods

"Okay." I turn to Cruz

"Get Dawson or Shay." He nods and calls them through the radio.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Jacob." She says as Dawson and Shay both come over

"What do we got?"

"Girl has a grazed leg along with a cut to the head. Boy has a gash to the hand causing minor bleeding out and that's all I can see." I say as Dawson nods and hands me a C-collar and I put it on the girl.

"We gotta slide her out gently onto the backboard. More ambulances are on the way." She says as I nod and she brings out a backboard that Shay hands her.

"Okay Fiona, can you move this hand?" I ask as she nods when I point to her left arm

"Okay sweetie, gently put that arm around my shoulders. Cruz, her legs." I say as he nods and comes and gently grabs her legs and we shuffle her onto the backboard as she winces in pain.

"It's okay sweetie." I say as we lift the backboard onto the stretcher and she squeezes my hand

"Please get my brother." I nod

"I promise." I say as Dawson and Shay stroll away with her as I go see the boy. I gently get in the car watching out for the glass as I go see the boy hunched over.

"I need this door open!" I yell as Casey nods and he and Severide start working on getting the door open as Cruz hands me my turnout coat and I use it to block the glass from me and the boy.

"Got it!" They take the car door off as I uncover myself and try to unbuckle the boy

"He's strapped in. Can't get it unlocked!" I yell as Casey gets some scissors from the paramedics and uses it to cut the straps. I hold the boy upwards as I see multiple scrapes and bruises on his face. We finally get the boy out as the paramedics wheel him away as I get out of the car thanks to Cruz's help as he hands me my turnout coat when I notice something.

"This paint, it isn't from the truck." He looks as I point out the clearly red paint on the black truck

"I'll tell CPD." Chief says coming up as the parents are both wheeled away

"That was excellent Rodriguez." He says nodding his head at me

"Thank you Chief." I say as Casey comes up to me

"That was very good."" He says as he pats me on the back as I smile and nod

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He nods as we begin cleaning up the debris. I stay silent as I notice Cruz watching me as we clean up. We are on our way back to the trucks when a honk is heard. Just then another fire truck comes around the corner and honks

"Just great." Herrmann says as the other truck stops and more men pile out

"Well if it isn't 51." The lead man says as he comes walking toward us.

"What do you want, Welch?" Casey asks

"Nothing, just on our way from a house fire. Saved an elderly." He says smiling

"That's cool." Casey says

"Well of course it is. Coming from the best firehouse in the city." Welch gloats

"Saving an elderly is good, but you know what is great? Our new firefighter, saving two lives in a flash." Casey says

"Oh Otis saved two lives? I doubt that." Welch laughs as hurt flickers across Otis's face

"He was referring to me." I say walking up the men

"Oh and you are?" He asks snarky

"Ignacia Severide Rodriguez." I say as I reach my hand out as I put my other hand on my waist

"Severide?" He asks

"Yep, my sister." Severide comes up behind Casey as Welch looks at us.

"Females cause too much drama." He says as I see Severide balling his fist

"Well we have to deal with idiot men like yourself." I say as the guys snicker behind me. Welch looks at me

"Do you know who you are talking to?" He asks getting close to my face

"I believe I am talking to the Lieutenant of Firehouse 51. And you are talking to a retired army firefighter who is not afraid to take a man down." I say as he laughs

"Really? An army firefighter?" He asks as I smirk

"Yes really. I can show you some scars of mine but it's not appropriate." I say as I get closer to him as Severide and Cruz gently pull me away when Casey gets in front of me when Chief comes up

"Go back to your station Welch. Leave my men and woman alone." Cheif says as another man comes and pulls Welch away as everyone gets in and Otis guides me to the truck as I glance back at Welch who is staring at me as I get in the truck

"That was awesome." Darden says as I smile softly as I take my helmet off.

"That was amazing." Otis says besides me as I nod

"Rodriguez," Casey says from the passenger seat

"Yes sir Lieutenant?"

"Pick a time and date. We are going to Blizzard's and I'm buying you a round. That was hands-down, one of the best things I have seen."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"And I wasn't just talking about Welch. The way you handled yourself with those kids in that truck." He says as we pull into the garage and everyone piles off. I take my turnout gear off and place it where it was before, as I look at the name sketched on it. I trace my fingers over the name as I get spooked when I feel another hand on my hand. I look at it is Joe,

"Scare me again, why don't you?" I say as he chuckles

"Sorry." He says as I nod

"It's fine." I say as he gently grabs my chin with his hand.

"You okay?" He asks

"The girl, Fiona, she said there was another car and then the red paint. It's got me thinking." I say as he nods

"Chief alerted CPD. The most we can do is wait." He says as I nod slowly. He kisses my head as we head back into the common room and separate as I go and sit at the round table and Joe goes and grabs some drinks from the fridge and brings me one as I take it with a soft smile when I see Gabby and Leslie walking in.

"Hey. How are the kids?" I asked

"Girl is okay. Boy uh…" Leslie trails off as I sigh and Joe reaches and rubs my back a little and shares a look with Gabby and Leslie

"The girl wanted us to thank you." Gabby says, "She said to tell the firefighter that saved her life thank you." I nod as I get up and walk to the restroom quickly. I lean against the sink as I breathe slowly. I turn the water on and splash some cold water on my face when I see Kelly walking in

"I promised her I would get him out alive." I say as Kelly nods softly as he comes and hands me a few paper towels

"We all have some rough calls." I sigh

"I know that. I know that because there were bad calls when I was in the Army. I watched one of my good friends be burned on most of his body during a call. So why am I feeling like this over this call?" I ask

"It hits you differently because he was a kid," Kelly says as he pulls me in for a hug. He hugs me tight as I hug him back. I don't notice that Boden has walked in until he clears his throat. Kelly and I pull away as Kelly nods and walks out. Boden looks at me as I sigh.

"You alright Ignacia?" He asks as I nod

"Yes sir, just…" I say as I look down, "I imagined that boy was Quetzal." I say as he sighs

"Hey, come here." He says as he pulls me in for a hug. He hugs me tight as I sigh and we let go.

"Why don't you go sit in the bunks for a bit? Help your mind decompress." He says as I nod and go sit in the bunks passing the common room and not seeing Joe's face.

**Joe's POV**

I see Ignacia walk by the common room heading to the back as she doesn't look at me

"Cruz, and Herrmann." Boden says as Herrmann and I get up and go with him

"Chief, is Rodriguez okay?" Herrmann asks

"That last call. It really did mess her up." Chief starts, "She imagined that boy was Quetzal." He tells us as I sigh and look down.

"I was hoping Herrmann if you could try and talk with her, considering you're a parent." Chief says as Herrmann nods and we both go. We see Ignacia looking at some photos that are in her bag.

"Hey Ignacia." Herrmann says as she puts the photos down and looks at us.

"Hey." She says as Herrmann sits on the bunk in front of her and I sit by her

"Chief told us that the last call got you good." Herrmann starts as she nods

"I just...when I saw the boy, my mind went straight to Quetzal." She says

"I understand. I am the father of four kids and everytime I run into a burning building or go to the scene of a crash, I think of them all the time. But you just discovered the hardest part of this job."

"How do you do it?"

"I use all that worry and all that fear and put it into firefighting." Herrmann says as she nods. Herrmann gets up after patting her shoulder. He leaves as I rub her back

"You better?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiles as she leans her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for a minute and then the alarm is heard

"TRUCK 81, AMBULANCE 61. NEED FOR ASSISTANCE AT WEST JACKSON STREET." Ignacia and I both pop up and run out to the trucks. She gets there first and manages to put all her gear on and gets in. We all get in and drives off towards the call

"Truck 81 in route to West Jackson Street." Casey says

"Copy that, 81. Truck 66 needs support." The dispatcher says

"Copy that, main." Casey says as I pull out to the call. It is a two story apartment fire, with the fire on the second floor and the roof.

"Rodriguez, you stay with Mouch and Herrmann." Casey tells Rodriguez who nods as she puts her helmet on and everyone gets out.

"What happened?" Casey goes to ask Welch

"Burner stove set drapes on fire and the place exploded." Welch says coming up to Casey

"Everytime we try to get up there," Welch is cut off by an explosion from the complex, "that happens."

"Any more inside?" Casey asks

"One. We tried calling him to the window but he is so scared." Welch says as Casey nods

"Listen up! We need ideas to get to the window to get the boy out. Staries are not an option to go up the floors." Casey says coming to us as the place explodes again.

"My baby!" A woman yells as the police hold her back. I notice Rodriguez going towards the end of the apartment on the street

"Hey Lieutenant!" Casey goes to her

"We got a big enough ladder to reach the complex from that window? We put on end on each side then use a Stokes Basket to slide in, grab the boy and slide out." Rodriguez says as he looks

"Cruz, we got a big enough ladder?" Casey asks me

"Yes sir but the support will be off." I say as he nods

"Hey Welch, got a ladder to support?" He yells as Welch looks at him and nods slowly

"Yeah but we tried to get up." He says

"Yeah well Rodriguez thought of something. Get the ladder. Herrmann and Vargas get the ladder up. Darden help 66 with the support. Mouch and Otis, get the Stokes basket. Everyone else, with me." He says as everyone listens to his orders. I follow him along with Rodriguez and Otis. We get into the other apartment and find the complex that matches with the complex on fire.

"Stokes basket is heading up." Dawson says as Herrmann and Vargas bring the ladder and 66 backs their truck up to match with the ladder.

"Okay Rodriguez, now what?" Casey asks

"Tie a rope or two to our ladder and swing it to us. Then have 66 lift their aerial while they hold onto the ladder. We pull and they will lift and then they can stick it on the window seal. That complex isn't on fire so it won't explode greatly. We crawl in, find the boy and then slide him out using the stokes basket." She says through the radio and towards Casey

"We had to do drills like this all the time." She says as Casey nods

"You heard her, let's go!" Herrmann and Vargas tie ropes and we take them and start pulling as 66 starts lifting the other side and they manage to put it on the window seal.

"Otis you with me. You all tie ropes to the stokes basket and when I give the signal, slide it." Casey says as we nod. He and Otis start to crawl on the ladder as they reach the window. Casey breaks it as they crawl in. Rodriguez and I start tying the ropes and get the basket ready.

"Got the boy. Slide the basket!" Casey yells as we slide it down the ladder and Otis gets it, they lay the boy and they start crawling back. Rodriguez and I grab the Stokes basket and pull him up as Mouch, Rodriguez and I quickly carry him down to the ambulance where Shay and Dawson are waiting. They begin to assess him as the others take the ladders down.

"Alright, he has smoke inhalation but other than that he is gonna be okay." Shay says to the boy's mom who smiles with tears in her eyes as she turns to us.

"Thank you." She says as they all get in the ambulance and head to Lakeshore. We all start cleaning up as 66 is able to get water on the fire. We stay until they put the fire out

"Hey uh Rodriguez?" Welch says as Rodriguez turns to him

"Yes?" She asks

"That was smart thinking." He says with a small nod as Rodriguez returns the nod

"Thank you." She says as he nods

"Let's pack it up." Casey says as we are soon packed and heading back to the station. I pull in as we all notice Boden standing outside. We all get out.

"Excellent job today men, and woman." he says smiling towards Ignacia who smiles back

"She was incredible. Thought of this ingenious idea to get to the other complex." Casey says smiling as Boden smiles

"That's great." He says when he sighs

"The man from the truck from that accident earlier, he is here." He says looking at Ignacia.

"Really?" She asks

"Yes. But I think there is something you should know before you see him." Boden says as Ignacia's face turns into confusion

"What is it?" She asks when I spot a man walking towards us

"Ignacia?" She turns and sees the man. Her face pales as she sees the man. The man is about my height, fair skin with brown/green eyes. He sorta reminds me of Quetzal due to his coal black hair but his is in a fade. I turn to see Ignacia staring at the man as if she has seen a ghost.

"What the hell.." She whispers as she turns around and walks behind the truck. I hear her breathing fast and peak and see her pacing around. She breathes deeply as she comes out and looks at the man.

"Oh my god." She says going back behind the truck and everyone looks around in confusion. I peak and see her leaning against the truck. She breathes deeply and comes back out and looks at the man.

"Hey sis. Heard about that call. Way to go!" Severide comes over and Darden and Casey shake their heads quickly as Severide sees the man and sees how Ignacia is staring at him. He takes a big step towards Casey and Darden as everyone glances at the two.

"A simple hi would suffice me." The man says as Ignacia stares at him. She says nothing as she walks quickly into the station and nearly books it to the back.

"I'll get her." I say as I run to follow her and see her on the bunk. I go sit across from her as she is looking down at a photo

"Hey what is going on? You looked like you saw a ghost." I say as she hands me a photo. I look and it is a picture of a teenage Ignacia, a baby Quetzal and another man. I am confused until I look at the man.

"It's the same man." I say as she nods

"That's my step-dad. Quetzal's dad." She whispers

"Well that's good right? You get to see him after all those years?" I ask, clearly confused as to why she is so upset.

"Joe, that's the same man who I thought died over eight years ago." She says as she looks at me and passes me another photo. I look and see it is another photo of a teenage Ignacia and young Quetzal over a tombstone. I look at her as she is looking down at the floor.

"You want me to get Boden?" I ask as she shakes her

"I honestly don't know what I want anymore," She says as she looks at me and I see a few tears in her eyes, "He could have just said he was done, divorced my mom, and gave up custody of Quetzal. Instead he had to fake his death? He had to have my mom suffer? I had to grow up and help raise my brother, more when my mom got sick." She says as she cries and she stands up pacing around.

"I wasn't able to have a life because he thought, 'Let me fake my death.' I joined the army because it was the best choice to get so much money for my mom and brother! I was risking my life every day to make sure that my brother and mom would be taken care of! Now to find that he is still alive! With his own family!" She says crying as I put the pictures on the nightstand and stand up. I walk to her as I pull her in my arms as she cries. I rub her back as she cries in my chest. We stay like that for a few minutes as her cries slow down and it is now just a few sniffles that fill the room. I look at her and see her face is red and her eyes are puffy. I kiss her forehead gently as she calms down

"Ready?" I ask as she nods. She puts the photos away and we head back to the common room. Everyone looks and sees Ignacia's face as the girls come and pull her in a tight hug. Severide looks at me.

"Step-dad." I mouth as his face turns to a mix of anger. He goes out to the garage and talks to Boden who talks to him as I see the man still there. I keep an arm around Ignacia as we sit at the table as her and the girls talk.

"Thank y'all." She says as everyone smiles

"You're part of this family now. We stick together through everything." Casey says coming and patting her back when I see the man talking with Boden. Ignacia's phone starts ringing as she looks and goes outside to the hallway. She answers it and starts talking for a few minutes. She smiles as she hangs up and comes in and looks at me.

"Quetzal got in." She says as I gasp

"Oh my god!" I say as I hug her and spin her around

"Quetzal got in what?" Mouch asks

"A really good school. It is a Catholic school across the street from his house and even though we aren't super religious, the school is really good." She says as we smile

"Well congrats!" Herrmann says as Ignacia is beaming when the alarm goes off

**IGNACIA's POV**

I'm jumping up and down mentally as I just got off the phone with the school and Quetzal got in. The alarm goes off

"TRUCK 81. NEED YOU FOR A STALLED OUT TRUCK ON SOUTH DAMEN AVENUE."

Everyone piles out and into the trucks as I spot my step-dad standing by Boden.

"Jaime! You might need to move." Boden yells as we soon all drive off

"I don't get it. If it was a stalled out truck, why do they truck? Shouldn't they call for a tow-truck?" Darden asks as I catch sight of the call sight

"I think that is why." I say pointing to it. They all look. The truck is an 18-wheeler. It is blocking both tunnels as it is a huge pile up

"This is Truck 81 to main. I'm gonna need Squad 3, Ambulance 61 and more back up. It isn't a stalled out truck. It's a pile-up."

"Copy that, 81." The dispatcher says as I look at the cars. There are over seven cars and that is just on the outside of the tunnel.

"Were y'all first days this exciting?" I ask as we walk to the truck as they chuckle. We go to the cars as I stay close to Cruz. Soon Squad 3 and everyone starts pulling up.

"We need to get this truck out of the way."

"Tow truck is about 25 minutes away." Severide comes over

"Okay. Herrmann, Mouch and Vargas stay with me on this side. Darden, Cruz, Rodriguez and Otis. Take the truck and find the exit to this tunnel. Cruz is in charge of that group." We nod as we head back to the truck.

"Who has their phone?" Cruz asks as he gets in the driver seat

"I do." Otis says

"Find where this tunnel exits." Cruz says as we start driving.

"The tunnel is almost half a mile long. Take a left on Wood Street and then a left on 14th Street." Otis says and soon we are at the exit to the tunnel. Some cars are still going in the tunnel.

"This is Cruz from 81. I'm at the other end of the tunnel at West 14th Street and South Damen Avenue. I need police to help redirect traffic, there are cars still entering the tunnel." Cruz says

"The truck can't fit in through this way. Darden and Otis, stay with the truck until the police get here then come into the tunnel. Rodriguez with me. Let's get to the back." I nod and we start walking through the tunnel. It takes a few minutes but we start seeing headlights and the horns that are being honked are getting louder. We find where the truck is blocking the exit.

"Casey, it's Cruz. Rodriguez and I found the truck and cars. Only three cars have been in the actual accident. The rest are just being blocked by the truck. Darden and Otis are by the truck at the exit" Cruz says in his radio

"Copy. Get all civilians out of the tunnel as fast as you can." Casey says

"Copy that. Let's get the drivers who aren't in the accident to start walking out." I nod as he and I start going to each car and having the drivers walk to the end where Darden and Otis are.

"Casey, all non accident civilians are heading to the end."

"Copy that, check on the accident."

"Copy that.' Cruz says as he checks on the truck while I go check the car.

"Truck and SUV are good. No leaks, no major injuries." Cruz says over the radio

"The car isn't so lucky. It's pinned underneath the car and is lifted off the ground. It's leaking fuel!" I yell

"Hey stand back." Cruz says coming to me.

"Casey we need this truck moved!" Cruz says through the radio.

"Working on it Cruz!" Casey says

"Keep an eye on them." Cruz tells me pointing to the truck and SUV as I go and check on them. They are all okay as soon the truck is being moved away from the exit.

"Cruz! Run and get the truck back over here. Rodriguez, help Mouch and Herrmann with the truck." I nod and help Mouch and Herrmann get the people out of the truck and take them to the triage area that Dawson and Shay set up.

"Alright here you go." I set the man down on the stretcher as Dawson begins to checking on him.

"FIREFIGHTER DOWN!" Casey yells through the radio as I turn and run back to the accident!

"It's Darden! We can't get his leg out!" I go to see Darden having his leg in the space underneath the car.

"We need to lift the car up gently to minimize the risk of the fuel setting off. Otis, use the extinguish to keep the fuel cool enough until then." Casey

"Hadley, get the jack." Severide says. Hadley gets the jack as I help drag Darden out as Hadley is lifting the car and Otis is spraying the fuel. We manage to drag Darden out as he is able to walk and stand.

"You good Darden?" He nods

"Yeah Chief."

"Okay then. Let's get this all cleaned!" Chief says directing us what to do. We clean up the road and soon traffic is back working. We head to the station as I am physically exhausted. I take off my gear as Joe and I are the last ones getting our stuff off. Joe makes sure the doors are closed as it is getting late

"You good?" I ask

"Yeah, you?"

"Tired. I actually forgot how exhausted you can get after working." I say as he nods

"Well you will get used to it." He says as I nod

"I know I will." I smile as he leans down and kisses me. We kiss for a good minute or two

"I'm not leaving until I talk with her!" I hear my step-dad yelling

"Jaime, I won't ask you again. You need to leave!" I hear Boden yelling as the two men come around the Truck and see Joe and I standing there. I have my hands in my pockets and I look away from my step-dad as Joe is in between us.

"Ignacia." My step-dad says as I look away from him, I stay behind Joe hoping he will go away

"Look, she is tired and had a rough day. Now is not the best time." Joe starts as my step dad scoffs

"And who do you think you are? I'm not leaving until I talk to her." My step-dad says

"I am her boyfriend." Joe says as I smile

"Listen here…" My step-dad starts

"What is going on here?" I turn to see Kelly coming out along with Matt, Andy, Otis, Mouch Herrmann, Vargas and the Squad guys.

"I am not leaving until I talk with her." Kelly looks as I hide behind Joe

"'Cia, go inside." I nod as I head inside as my step dad tries to take a step towards me but Kelly and Joe. Gabby and Leslie meet me at the door as they gently pull me in

"Did Otis start on dinner?" I ask trying not to look up in the garage

"Not yet. He pulled out some ground beef though." Gabby says as I nod

"I'll be back." I say running out to the locker rooms. I lean against the wall as I slide down, my hands covering my eyes as I am crying as the emotions of shock, anger and hurt come flooding. I breathe heavily as I don't hear any footsteps until I see Kelly standing by the entrance. He says nothing as he comes and sits by me. He wraps his arm around me pulling me in tight to him as he kisses my forehead

"I got you sis. I got you." He whispers as I softly cry.


	14. Chapter 14

3 Months after Ch. 13

**Joe's POV**

It has been a few months since Ignacia joined the fire department and she has been amazing at work. But ever since her first day, when she saw her step-dad after thinking he was dead all that time, she just hasn't been the same. She has been more attentive to the calls and to Cora and Quetzal, but whenever I try to talk with her about what happened, she finds an excuse not to talk about it. Speaking of Quetzal, he doesn't even know what happened. He thinks his dad is gone, not dead, but gone. Well a few things are certain, Quetzal and I have gotten really close. We talk and joke all the time when Ignacia and I are back home on shift. Cora has become the little light in Ignacia and my life. Whenever we come home from work after a rough shift, Cora is sitting in the playpen playing with her toys as Madeline is washing the dishes after breakfast. Madeline has become an amazing babysitter for the two young ones, she sends constant updates, pictures and even small , Ignacia and I are sitting on the couch watching tv, Quetzal is at school and Cora is down for her nap. Ignacia has a small wrap on as she is laying on me with her head on my chest, one hand is rubbing her back, the other using the remote to find something to watch.

"Joe?" She asks

"Yeah?" I say as she sits up and looks at me

"Am I a bad person for not telling Quetzal about...him?" She asks and says him in a suggestive tone and I immediately know who she is referring to

"I don't think you are." I say as she covers her shoulders with her wrap.

"I just feel like I need to protect him from the truth but also when he finds out later on and this whole thing unravels he is gonna hate me and…" She starts panicking

"Hey hey." I say putting my hand on her cheek and the other hand on her knee

"Everything is going to be fine, amor." I say as she nods softly and she holds her stomach.

"You okay?" I ask reaching at her hand

"Stomach hurts." She says as she wiggles a little in discomfort

"Probably just nerves. Quetzal will find out when he finds out." I say as she nods again and sighs

"Yeah you're right. So I have been thinking of Cora's birthday and her adoption." Ignacia says with a smile as I smile brightly. I just got my certification for adopting and Ignacia and I have been wanting to adopt Cora.

"Oh and what did you think?" I ask

"Maybe just a simple gathering at the park. I don't wanna go too big, I mean she is the only one. When she turns 15 then we will throw a big party." She says as I quickly nod

"But I will make sure all the boys she has as her Chambelanes are good. Don't want my mija dancing with a bunch of monkeys." I say pointing to widening my eyes as she laughs at my face. It felt good to hear her laugh, she hasn't really laughed that much since the meeting but here she was, laughing up a storm. We hear a car door slam as we look and see Ms. Lee, the social worker. We wait for her to get to the door and knock as I answer

"Ah Ignacia, Joe, hello!" Ignacia puts her wrap on the couch as we shake her hands.

"Hello ." Ignacia says

"How are you two doing?"

"Good and yourself?" I ask

"Good thank you." She says as we smile. looks around

"Where is Cora?" She says as small crying is heard

"MAMA! PAPA!" Is heard from our room

"I'll get her." Ignacia says

"I'll get the teether." I say as I go and grab a teether that is in the freezer. looks at me inquisitively

"She is teething. Two teeth are coming in." I say as Ignacia brings out a crying Cora.

"Oh mi bebe. Ven aca." I say in spanish and she reaches for me as I take her from Ignacia and she stops crying as she chews on the teether

"Well she looks really well taken care of. She looks healthy."

"Thank you. She just had her 1 year appointment." Ignacia says as I sit down at the table with and Ignacia gets Cora's sippy cup with some apple juice mixed with water. She brings Cora her cup as Cora takes it

"What do you say?" I ask

"Tak oo." Cora says trying to say thank you

"Wow! That is so good!" says as Cora smiles

"You said that Cora had her doctor's appointment?" Ms. Lee says

"Correct." Ignacia says

"What was her height and weight?"

"She weighed 20 lbs and 4 ounces. Her height was 31 centimeters." Ignacia says when the door is heard being opened. In comes Quetzal as he drops his bag by the door

"What-" Ignacia starts

"Don't talk to me." Quetzal says as he goes into his room and closes the door. Cora stops drinking as she looks at the sound of the door slamming.

"Here. Let me talk to him." I say as Ignacia nods and takes Cora from me. I get up as she takes my seat.

"What?" Ms. Lee asks as I head to Quetzal's room.

"He and Quetzal are close. If quetzal is upset and doesn't wanna talk to me, he talks to him." Ignacia says as nods. I go to the door as I knock softly and open the door. I see Quetzal laying on his bed

"Hey." I say

"Hey." He replies as I sit on his full size bed.

"Everything okay?"

"I failed." He says

"What?"

"The math test." He says as I sigh. I remember him studying all those nights to prepare for that exam. He kept falling asleep at the table so I would have to carry him to his bed.

"What did you get?"

"A 65."

"That's not that bad, Quetzal.."

"I just didn't understand some topics in the test." He says

"We all make mistakes."

"But I was studying so hard."

"Even if we try our hardest sometimes, we still fail. Do you think you need a tutor?"

"Probably. I just don't wanna ask Ignacia because she's been acting like she is dealing with something." He says as I sigh knowing what that something is

"I'll talk with her. Hey, we all don't do good at some stuff but we learn and we get better." I say as he nods

"Thanks, Joe." He says as I smile

"Your welcome. Also, what do you want for dinner?" I ask getting up

"I don't care." He says as I get up and walk out. and Ignacia are talking at the table as I come out.

"Is he good?" Ignacia asks me

"Yeah just didn't do so good on his math test." I say as I sit down

"Well I wanted to discuss someone's upcoming adoption." She says smiling at Cora who is drinking her juice while chewing on her teether.

"Congrats on getting your certification." She tells me as I nod

"Thank you." I say

"So I see her adoption hearing is in two weeks?" Ignacia nods

"Yes ma'am. She turns one next week and her adoption is the week after that." Ignacia says as Cora looks at her

"Dow" Ignacia nods and places Cora on the ground. Cora stands up and walks to her toys

"Lammie?" Cora asks

"I'll get her." I say as I go to our room and grab her stuffed lamb.

"Aqui." I say as she turns and sees me holding her stuffed lamb.

"Lammie!" She runs and hugs her lamb.

"She is the cutest little bean in the world." Ms. Lee smiles

"And I see she understands words in Spanish." Ms. Lee says

"Yes ma'am. Also in japanese and russian." I say sitting down

"Wow, how?" Ms. Lee says

"My step-dad and Quetzal's dad was Japanese and he taught me Japanese. So both Quetzal and I teach her some words and then our good friend from work Brian is Russian and then I know Russian, I learned it for fun, so we teach her a few words. I also know Turkish but she will learn that when she is a little older." Ignacia says

"Wow. That is incredible! Could you show me how she understands the words?" Ignacia nods.  
"Of course. Hey Cora?" Cora looks up

"Where Ojisan?" Cora thinks for a second, hops up and runs to Quetzal's room

"SAN!" Cora yells as Quetzal opens the door

"Hai?" Quetzal asks as Cora points to Ignacia

"Mama." Cora comes walking to Ignacia and smiles

"Haitatchi." Ignacia pulls out her hand and Cora high fives it. Cora goes back to her toys

"Yes ma'am?" Quetzal comes to the table

"You good?" Ignacia asks. Quetzal nods as he leans and places his head on her shoulder

"Well I will see you all at the adoption hearing." Ms. Lee says collecting her paperwork

"Thank you." i say as I walk her out. I turn to see Quetzal and Ignacia talking.

"So what do we all want for dinner?" Ignacia says as she gets up and stops and leans on the counter.

"Hey you good?" I say walking to her

"Yeah my back hurts. And my stomach." She says leaning on the counter

"Joe?" I turn to see Quetzal's pale face. He points to Ignacia's legs as I look and see a pool of blood growing in Ignacia's legs.

"Okay um...Quetzal call Leslie." I say as he nods and runs and gets his calls Leslie and talks to her as I am holding Ignacia up as she is very noticeable in pain

"She is on her way." Quetzal says when I see Cora watching the whole thing

"Quetzal take Cora and her toys to your room." I say as he picks up Cora and goes to his room with her.

I run and grab a chair as Ignacia leans on the chair

"Joe." I turn to see Ignacia

"Hey it's okay." I say kissing her forehead

"No Joe there's something I need to tell you." She says when there is a rapid knock.

"It's open Shay!" I yell and in comes Shay and Severide. Shay takes one look at Ignacia

"We gotta get her to a hospital. Cruz call an ambulance." She says as I nod and call an ambulance.

"You're going to be okay." Shay tells Ignacia when the ambulance pulls up. Shay helps Ignacia as the paramedics come in. They take Ignacia to the ambulance.

"Call Madeline. Stay with them until she gets here." She says looking at me.

"Ignacia,'

"Just stay with them." She says as I nod. Shay gets in the ambulance with Ignacia as the paramedics drive off.

"Call Madeline, Cruz. I'll Go with you." Severide says as I call Madeline rapidly

**IGNACIA'S POV**

Leslie gets in the ambulance with me as the other paramedic gets in with us.

"Are you allergic to any medication?" I shake my head

"No."

"Okay. I'm gonna give you something for the pain." He says when I look at Leslie

"I'm pregnant." I say as she looks at me with widen eyes

"What?" She asks

"I just found out yesterday.I'm a month and a half." I say as she looks at the paramedic.

"Okay well i'm sure it's fine."

"Leslie. Don't lie." I say as she nods when we reach Lakeshore.

"A twenty-seven year old female. Massive vaginal bleeding. Six weeks pregnant" The paramedic says as they roll me in

"What are her-Ignacia?!" I look and it is Hallie, Matt's fiance

"Hallie." I say as she comes running

"Vitals?" She asks the paramedics

"Heart rate is 110 bpm. Blood pressure 110 over 60." The paramedic says

"Okay move her on my count. 1, 2, 3." They move me from the stretcher to the bed when I start to lose consciousness.

"Heart rate's dropping. She is going into syncope! We gotta intubate her!" I hear as I go into unconsciousness.

**3RD PERSON POV**

Leslie watches in horror as her best friend is intubated and wheeled into the operating rooms. Hallie comes up to her

"Hallie, she had one didn't she?" Leslie asks

"Honestly, it would be a miracle if she didn't. Looks like an ectopic pregnancy " Hallie says as Leslie starts tearing up

"He doesn't know. He didn't know." She cries as Hallie sighs and hugs Leslie.

"Go ahead to the waiting room. I'll update as soon as I know more." Hallie says as Leslie nods. She walks to the waiting room to see Gabby and Matt walking in

"Kelly called me. I called everyone else." Matt says

"What happened?" Gabby asks panicky as Leslie is crying

"She was pregnant. She barely found out yesterday. It was an ectopic…" Leslie says crying as Dawson tears up.

"Cruz?"

"Staying home with Kelly and the kids, he is waiting for Madeline." Leslie says as she wipes her tears

"He doesn't know." Leslie cries out as Gabby and Matt share a look and Gabby hugs Leslie tightly. Soon everyone arrives as they are waiting for the news. They tried asking Leslie but Matt shakes his head no. Joe and Kelly walk in. Kelly is noticeably panicked but Joe is full out panicking.

"Where is she?" He asks running to Leslie who stands up as she tears up

"Joe?" Joe turns and sees Hallie with another female doctor.

"Joe, this is Frida Trenton. Our maternity head." Hallie says

"M-maternity?" Joe asks surprised

"It seems as though Miss Rodriguez had an ectopic pregnancy.'" Joe felt like a train had hit him. "The fetus was beginning to develop in the fallopian tube." Another train. "The fetus was only 6 weeks developed and the tube had burst, causing severe bleeding." Another train. "Unfortunately, there is so much damage to the tube that we are unable to save the tube." Another train. "She suffered so much blood loss that her body was not getting enough oxygen, so we had to incubate her." One last train

"C-Can I see her?" Joe asks fighting tears

"She is currently in surgery. The doctors are removing the tube and performing a D&C. Once she is out and out of recovery and settled in her room, then you can see her." Dr. Trenton says as Boden steps forward

"Thank you Doctor." Dr. Trenton nods as she walks off leaving Hallie with everyone

"Joe," Otis starts but Joe walks out, tears flowing down his cheek.

"I'll keep you all updated as best I can." Hallie says as she walks back into the hospital.

"She barely found out yesterday." Leslie says as everyone is shocked at the news. Otis is about to follow Joe when Christopher stops him.

"No. I'll talk to him." Christopher says as he walks out following Joe. Christopher has always felt that Joe was a son to him, since he first joined the Truck. Then when Ignacia joined, Christopher felt as though she was his daughter. Of course it might sound weird considering Joe and Ignacia being together but they both felt like his kids. Grown up kids, but kids. Christopher soon walks towards the back wall of the hospital as he hears crying. He turns to see Joe on the asphalt, his head in his hands as his body trembles with sobs.

"Joe?" I say as he looks up at Christopher. His face is flooded with tears as he breathes heavily. Christopher sit on the ground by him as he looks at the asphalt in front of him.

"I didn't know." He cries out

"Neither did she until yesterday." Christopher say as he cries out. He covers his face as his body trembles. Christopher sighs as he looks out into the parking lot

"When Cindy and I got married," Christopher started, hoping Joe was actually listening, "she got pregnant right away, but we lost the baby." Joe looks at Christopher. "And I just thought, 'What'd we do to deserve this?' I was so angry, but me and Cindy, we just held on to each other as tight as we could, and so here we are, four kids later, and I got a family I never imagined." Chris looks at Joe who is looking down, tears slowing down. He reaches over and pulls him in a hug. He puts his head on Christopher's shoulder as Christopher pats his shoulder. They stay like that for a few minutes.

"We should head inside. Looks like it is going to rain." Christopher say as Joe nods

"Rain to match my sadness." He mumbles as we get up and head inside. No one says anything as they sit down and wait. Soon it is almost fully dark when Hallie comes out. Joe is the first to stand up when Hallie approaches them

"She is out of surgery. An hour in recovery should be good and then she will be put in a room." Hallie says as Joe nods

"Thank you." Joe says as Hallie nods and walks away

"Joe, sweetie?" Cindy says standing up, Joe looks at her.

"I know that Madeline is with the kids, but they are more than welcome to stay with us as long as they need." Joe nods

"They can stay with us too." Kelly says

"Us too." Andy says as Heather nods

"Thank you. All of you." Joe says nodding

"I'm going to go home back with our kids, Chris is staying here." Cindy says

"If it is alright, can they stay with you all tonight?" Joe asks

"Of course!" Cindy says

"Great um, I'll call Madeline to get the kids ready, make their bags." Joe says

"I'll go pick them up." Otis says

"I'll take them to the Herrmanns and come back." Otis says as Joe nods. Joe goes to make the call to Madeline when Mouch sighs when Gabby and Leslie make their way to Hallie who is talking with a nurse. The nurse leaves and Hallie turns to see the two paramedics

"Hey, what's up?" Hallie asks

"We are in no way pregnancy experts but why did they do a D&C? If the baby was in the tube, then there shouldn't be anything to dilate." Leslie says as Hallie nods

"When the tube bursted, the tube pulled at the lining of the uterus, causing some of the lining to tear. And also some of the egg lining and some embryonic material went into the uterus. Dr. Trenton said that there would be an increased risk of infection if they did not clean out the uterus." Hallie explains as Leslie and Gabby nod

"Wow okay that's what we needed to know." Leslie says when Matt comes over

"Otis is about to go pick up Quetzal and Cora. He is taking Joe's car because of the are going to stay with Cindy and the kids for the night. Heather is going home. We are trying to figure out something to get that's quick." The paramedics nod

"There is a Sonic and McDonalds about five minutes from here." Hallie says as Matt nods. He goes and talks to Boden. Hallie goes to work as the paramedics go sit down. Joe is sitting in the chair looking at the floor.

"Joe, we are gonna get some food from McDonalds. What do you want?" Boden asks as Joe doesn't answer. Boden places his hand on Joe's shoulder and Joe looks up

"Just a burger and fries please." Joe says as Boden nods and he heads out to buy some food after getting everyone's order. Joe catches sight of Otis leaving

"Hey Otis!" Otis turns to him

"Yeah?

"Don't tell Quetzal everything." Joe says as Otis nods

"Got it." Otis heads out and the girls come sit by Joe

"You know we were talking about Cora's birthday? It's next week. Then her adoption is the week after that." Joe says as Mouch gives Joe a pat on the shoulder.

"Ignacia was so excited about adopting Cora, and her birthday." Joe says running a hand through his hair. The girls sigh and hug him. Boden comes back with the food and hands everyone their food.

"How much do I owe you?" Joe asks

"Nada." Boden says as he hands Joe's food. They eat in silence when Otis comes back.

"Madeline already fed them dinner. Cora passed out on the way to Herrmann's. Quetzal passed out on the couch. I took the playpen and she is sleeping by Quetzal. I brought you clothes." Otis says giving Joe a bag of clothes, Joe nods and takes it

"Thank you.. Did he ask?" Joe asks

"He asked how she was doing. I said she was okay and they just wanna keep her overnight." Otis says as Joe nods

"Joe?" Joe looks up to see Hallie

"You can see her." He sighs and nods and heads with Hallie. Everyone watches in suspense as they wait for what's happening with their youngest firefighter, their little sister. Joe follows Hallie through the hallway.

"She is currently asleep but you can be in there with her. I can have someone bring in a cot for you when you want to sleep." Hallie says as she takes Joe to the room. Joe sighs as he walks in the room and his heart stops. Ignacia is on the hospital bed with a white blanket covering her. The blanket goes up and down softly as Ignacia breathes. One of her arms has the IV and the oxygen reader on, the other is laying on the other side. Hallie shuts the door as Joe stands looking at Ignacia. He slowly walks towards her and goes around. Joe gently takes Ignacia's hand in his hand and tears start flowing.

"Amor," He cries, he gets to his knees as Ignacia is asleep, "I am so sorry. I should have been more watchful with you. When you complained about those stomach aches and when your back was hurting, I just thought that it was from a long day at work and you needed rest. When you panicked yesterday, I thought it was about Quetzal…" Joe cuts himself off by crying. "Lo siento mi amor." Joe cries as he looks down at the ground and stays like that for a bit. He pops his head up when he feels something squeezing his hand. He looks and he sees those beautiful brown hazel eyes he fell in love with all those months ago looking at him.

"Joe?" She asks weakly

"What happened?" She asks as Joe sighed. _He had to tell her_

"You had an ectopic pregnancy." Joe started as Ignacia's eyes widen. "The tube bursted and you bled out." Joe says as Ignacia starts tearing up. She starts crying as Joe stands up and places his head on hers. He places his hand on hers as she cries. She cries in the nook of his neck as he wraps his arm around shoulder as she cries

"I was gonna tell you today." She cries as Joe fights tears but some spill. He holds her close as they both cry with the rain trickling down outside.

It's the next day and although Joe slept, he feels exhausted. He kept a closeful watch over Ignacia as she cried and slept. The doctor and nurses would check on her and her scar. Joe was shocked at how big her scar was. It went almost from side to side around her waist, it was a thin line but it was long. The doctor felt it was best to keep her for two more nights to see how Ignacia is. Joe is brought out of his thoughts by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looks up to see Kelly.

"Otis went to get the kids. Cindy is coming as well. Go, I'll stay with her." Joe nods and he and Kelly trade places. Joe walks into the waiting room to see everyone still there.

"How is she?" Leslie asks

"Good, docs want to keep her an extra two days just to keep an eye on her, then when she does get out, she is gonna need a lot of help until she gets back to work." Joe says as he rubs his eyes, exhausted.

"Hungry?" Andy asks handing Joe a egg McMuffin

"Thanks." Joe says as he eats it when he sees the kids and Otis along with Cindy walking in.

"Papa!" Cora says as she reaches for Joe. He goes and takes her as he gives her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Ignacia?" Quetzal asks as Joe sighs. Otis walks to the group.

"Let's go sit over there." Joe says as they go to a small area and sit down. Cora is on Joe's lap playing a toy she is holding

"What's going on?" He asks as they sit down

"Ignacia was pregnant. Unlike a normal pregnancy where the baby is her uterus, it was in the tube that connects to her uterus. And the tube burst which led to the massive bleeding yesterday." Joe says as Quetzal's eyes widen.

"Is she going to be okay?" Joe nods

"She will be okay, but she is in pain." Joe says

"C-can we see her?" Quetzal asks

"Yeah, come on." Joe says patting Quetzal on the shoulder as they go to Ignacia's room. Joe knocks as he opens the door to see Ignacia awake and talking to Kelly. Ignacia turns and smiles when she sees Cora and Quetzal. Quetzal runs to Ignacia and gently puts his head on her shoulder.

"Watashi wa daijōbudesu." Ignacia says gently as Quetzal is softly crying in her shoulder as she kisses his head. Kelly takes Cora from Joe as Joe stands by the two siblings and rubs Quetzal's back while the other combes Ignacia's brown hair. Kelly is playing with Cora and her toy while watching the scene unfold in front of him. The family in front of him. After that, everyone took turns coming in and talking to Ignacia and checking in on her.

(**TWO DAYS LATER) **

It was the day that Ignacia could go home. She was wheeled to the door and Joe helped her in the car. The ride home was silent, Quetzal went to school and Cora was with Leslie and Kelly. She and Quetzal have been staying with them during the time Ignacia was in the hospital and Kelly drove Quetzal to school. Joe took a couple of shifts off in order to stay with Ignacia. Joe pulls in by the house as he turns to face Ignacia. Her hair was partially braided thanks to Gabby, and Joe could see exhaustion written all over her face. He gently takes her hand as she looks at him.

"I love you." Joe says

"Love you too." Ignacia says smiling gently as Joe leans and kisses her forehead. Joe gets out and helps Ignacia out. He leaves their bags in the car as they walk inside. The house is cleaned thanks to Madeline and Ignacia walks straight to the room. Joe sighs as he locks the door. He places their coats on the chair on the table when he sees a small note on the table. Joe picks it up and reads it quietly to himself:

_Meatloaf, Potatoes and Mac Cheese - Herrmanns_

_Spaghetti - Leslie and Kelly_

_Casserole - Gabriela_

_Drinks - Mouch_

_Chipped Beef - Matt and Hallie_

_Lasagna - Dardens_

_Sandwich stuff - Madeline_

_Extra Baby Food - Leon_

Joe had to read twice on the last one. Leon brought them baby food. Leon knew about Ignacia and everyone, he would come over for dinner some nights. Joe actually thought of talking to Ignacia about asking Leon to tutor Quetzal since Leon was really good with math. Joe smiles to himself as he walks to the room and spots Ignacia laying down on the bed. He goes and takes his shoes off when he notices her shoes are still on and her feet are dangling off the bed.

"Hurts to bend, can't take them off." She mumbles as Joe nods and goes to sit by Ignacia's legs. He unties her shoes and takes them off and her socks. He gently rubs her feet as he looks at her.

"You hungry? You haven't eaten all day amor." He tells her as she stares at the wall.

"Little." She mumbles as he nods and pulls out the small piece of paper

"Well what would you like? Because everyone brought food." Ignacia looks at the paper and smiles softly, Joe leans and kisses her forehead.

"I honestly just want some mac and a small bit of meatloaf." She says as Joe nods, he didn't expect her to eat a full course meal and was rather happy she wanted mac and cheese with a bit of meatloaf. He kisses her on the cheek and goes back to the kitchen. He starts to warm up the food and soon it is nice and hot. He grabs a small tray that he has and walks to the room and sees Ignacia sitting up and wincing in pain. He sets the plate on the tray and sets in on the bed, he goes and helps her sit up. She winces as he sits down in front of her and puts the tray in front of her as she takes a few bites

"Damn that's good." She says as Joe smiles.

Once she finishes, she lays back down as he takes the tray and plate back to the kitchen. He goes back to Ignacia and lays by her on the bed.

"Thank you." She says as she is facing him. He gently takes his hand and caresses her cheek

"Absolutely mi amor." He kisses her nose as she smiles softly. They fall asleep and stay asleep for a good while until Joe hears the door opening. Quetzal is home, so Joe gets up without waking Ignacia. He goes and sees Quetzal sitting at the table doing some studying.

"Hey, you hungry?" Joe asks as Quetzal nods a little

"Want lasagna, casserole, chipped beef or meatloaf with mac and cheese and potatoes?" Joe says reading from the list as Quetzal shrugs

"Meatloaf please." Quetzal says as Joe warms up some meatloaf for both of them along with some mac and cheese. He takes a plate to Quetzal who nods

"Thank you." Joe sees he is trying to study some math homework. Joe sighs and grabs his phone, he clicks on one contact and heads into the kitchen

"Hey Leon," Joe says

"_Sup bro?" _

"Hey real quick thanks for buying the baby food for Cora."

"_No problem. How Ignacia doing?"_

"She's good. Sleeping."

"_That's good."_

"Yeah, hey so listen Quetzal is having trouble in math for school and I know you are good with math. I was wondering if you could come over and help tutor him?"

"_Be there in 15." _Is all Joe hears before the line clicks

"Okay then." Joe says as he hangs up and he goes to eat with Quetzal. 15 minutes later a knock is heard at the door and Joe goes to answer it. There stood Leon with two plastic bags.

"So I heard a tutor is needed." Leon says smirking as Joe lets him in and Quetzal sees who it is.

"Leon!" Quetzal goes and hugs him

"Hey what up little man?" Leon laughs as he puts the bags on the table. Quetzal peeks in the bag.

"Get anything for me?" Quetzal asks eyeing the bags as Joe chuckles

"I got two small juices for the little stinker, where is she?" Leon asks looking around

"Out with Severide and Shay, they should be here in a bit." Joe says

"Okay then, then I got you some churros." He says handing the churros to Joe. Quetzal pouts knowing Leon is teasing him as Leon smirks at Joe who chuckles

"I got Ignacia some cookies and brownies." Leon says taking the sweets out and placing them on the table as Quetzal has his arms crossed

"And that's all." Leon says as Quetzal pouts as Leon laughs

"I'm just playing, bro. I got you some chips and some cookies." Quetzal reaches for the cookies as Leon pulls them back.

"After we do some tutoring." Quetzal pouts then nods as he grabs the chips.

"Alright let's see what we got." Leon says as Joe takes the bags and Leon and Quetzal sit down.

"I was able to get a re-test for the test I got a 65 on." Quetzal says as Leon nods as he looks over Quetzal's first test.

"So you mostly have trouble with finding if two fractions are equivalent and finding volume." Leon says as Quetzal nods.

"Okay, can I have some paper?" Leon says as Quetzal hands him some paper.

"So let's look at this problem." Leon says pointing to one of the questions marked wrong. It is 2/4 and 8/16.

"A way you could do this is by cross multiplying. So you take 4 and you times it by 8 which would equal what?" Quetzal thinks for a moment

"32?" Leon nods his head

"Right! So then you will take the 2 and times it by 16 which equal?"

"32."

"Exactly!" Leon says as Quetzal nods

"Oh I did it numerator to numerator." Quetzal says eon shakes his head

"Yeah you cross multiply numerator 1 with denomenter 2. Then visa versa." Leon says Joe looks at them as he sees Ignacia standing against the wall watching them when Quetzal notices her.

"Oh hi." Quetzal says when Leon looks.

"Hey Ignacia, bought you cookies and brownies." Leon says pointing to the cookies and brownies on the table. Ignacia smiles and goes and kisses Leon and Quetzal on the heads. Leon smiles as Ignacia grabs a brownie

"Thank you." Ignacia says as she goes and sits by Joe when her phone rings

"Hello? Yeah okay I'll tell Joe Is everything okay? Again? Jeez. Okay see ya later bye." Ignacia hangs up.

"Kelly is bringing Cora over. Something happened with Clarice and Leslie...again. So Kelly is going to want you to meet him outside." She tells Joe who nods and soon the roaring of an engine is heard. Joe gets up and walks outside as Ignacia is eating her brownie watching Leon and Quetzal work on homework.

"TIO!" Ignacia turns to see Cora smiling and wiggling when she sees Leon. Joe puts her down and she runs to Leon who gets on the floor and hugs Cora. Ignacia and Joe smile at eon picking Cora up and showing her the juice.

"I'll get her cup." Joe says as Leon hands her the juice and Joe fills it into Cora' cup and water. He gives it to Cora who smiles and drinks in and sits on Leon's lap when he tutors Quetzal. Joe goes and sits by Ignacia as he kisses her head as she looks at the people in the house with her. Her family.

TRANSLATIONS

*Spanish*

Oh mi bebe. Ven aca - Oh my baby Come here

Aqui - Here

*Japanese*

Ojisan - Uncle

Hai - Yes

Haitatchi - High five

Watashi wa daijōbudesu - I am okay


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks after Ch. 14

Ignacia puts on her deodorant and brushes her hair, she fixes her bra. She grabs her sundress and is about to put it on when she spots the scar. She was in the bathroom getting ready for Cora's adoption hearing. She cautiously runs her hand over the scar. Joe knocks on the door and opens it and peeks in.

"Hey love, Quetzal and Cora are dressed and ready-" Joe cuts himself off when he sees Ignacia staring at herself in the mirror. He sighs and goes in and closes the door. He touches Ignacia's hand that is on her scar as she looks at him. He kisses her forehead as she closes her eyes. Joe smiles as they hear something fall and then Cora's crying is heard.

"JOE!" Joe sighs and runs out at Quetzal's scream. Ignacia sighs and puts on her sundress and makes sure everything looks good. She heads out of the restroom and into the kitchen to see Joe holding a sniffling Cora and she sees a fallen chair with Quetzal holding an ice pack to his head.

"Quetzal slipped and bumped his head." Ignacia sighs and gently moves the ice pack from Quetzal's head.

"Wa ̄ wa ̄ wa ̄. Kantan'na imōto." Quetzal winces as Ignacia looks over his head

"Seems fine. Just gonna have a bruise for a few days." Ignacia says as they soon all head into the car and drive off to the courthouse. Joe and Ignacia hold hands as Quetzal smirks watching them hold hands when Cora, who is facing the front now, squeals.

"Mama, Papa sitting in tree. K-I-S-S-I-NG." She sings as Ignacia laughs

"Did you Un'le and Aunnie teach you that?" Ignacia asks referring to Kelly and Leslie. Ignacia turns to see Cora smiling and nodding her head

"Oh I am going to get them." Ignacia says as Joe laughs. They pull up to the courthouse and the sight in front of them stops them. There are the Herrmanns, Dardens, Boden, Connie and Madeline, Gabby, Leslie, Kelly, and Matt with Hallie all standing waiting for them.

"Oh Cora looks like your whole family is here!" Ignacia says as she gets out and grabs Cora out of the car seat. Joe and Quetzal go around as they walk to the group. Everyone cheers and hugs everyone.

"Well then, you ready?" Joe asks Ignacia who nods. Everyone walks in and gets checked in. Ms. Lee and Gladys Laughton, the adoption lawyer, are standing as everyone walks in. The two women walk to Ignacia and Joe as they shake their hands

"Good morning to both of you. How are you feeling Ignacia?" Ms. Lee asks

"Doing good. Little sore but nothing too bad." Ignacia says when it is time. Everyone files into the courtroom as Ms. Lee, Mrs. Laughton, Joe and Ignacia who is holding Cora. Quetzal takes a stand by Kelly and Leslie and Madeline.

"Honorable judge Quinn Jones residing." The person at the front says as the judge, an older black woman comes in

"Please be seated." Judge Jones says as everyone sits on the benches.

"Now, no living blood relatives have been found for this child?"

"No, your honor." Mrs. Laughton says

"And how long has the child been in the care of Mr. Cruz and Ms. Rodriguez?"

"Three and a half months, your honor."

"I have taken all testimony and evidence into consideration. I have seen how well you two have taken care of this pretty little baby. And by the looks of this courtroom, everyone here can agree to the fact that you two have loved and cared for this child greatly." Cora smiles at the judge

"Now, you Joe Cruz, are you willing to raise this child as your lawful child?"

"Yes your honor." Joe says

"This child will inherit from you, she will not be treated differently from a biological child. Do you agree?"

"Yes your honor." Joe says smiling at Cora

"And you Ignacia Rodriguez, are you willing to raise this child as your lawful child?"

"Yes your honor." Ignacia says

"This child will inherit from you, she will not be treated differently from a biological child. Do you agree?"

"Yes your honor." Ignacia says as Judge Jones nods and smiles

"Well then. And you Miss Cora, do you want these two to adopt you?" Judge Jones ask as Cora smiles and nods eagerly

"Yes ma'am." Judge Jones smiles.

"Well then. Congratulations to you all. By the power in me and by the state of Illinois, I pronounce you all a family! I am signing off the adoption now." Judge Jones says as everyone cheers from behind the couple and Judge Jones signs the paperwork. Everyone gets up as Quetzal runs to them and hugs them. Everyone comes up and hugs Joe and Ignacia. Cora is holding onto Ignacia who smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Wait wait." Cindy says as she pulls out her camera.

"Okay you four get together." Christopher says as Quetzal, Ignacia, Joe and Cora get together. Cindy takes a few pictures and they all head out. Joe and Ignacia get the necessary paperwork from the court and head out. After going out for lunch, everyone heads to their homes as Joe and Ignacia head to the house when Ignacia spots someone on the porch.

"Hey Cora, looks like someone is waiting for you." Ignacia says

"TIO!"  
"LEON!" Both Cora and Quetzal yell as Leon looks at the car.

"Oh boy." Joe mutters as Ignacia looks at him.

"Quetzal take Cora inside with Leon. Change her out of her dress." Ignacia says handing her key to Quetzal who nods. Quetzal takes Cora and they go and hug Leon. Leon pulls out a box of cupcakes the kids smile. They go inside and Ignacia turns to Joe

"What's wrong?" Ignacia asks when Joe looks and points to a few blocks in front of them where she sees a bunch of men hanging around

"Insane Kings." Ignacoa realizes what that means. She knows Leon is a part of that gang.

"There is Flaco, the boss." Joe says pointing when she sees him. She sighs and takes Joe's hand in hers.

"Let's just get inside, now." Joe says as Ignacia nods. Joe gets out and goes to Ignacia's side and keeps her close to him until they get inside as Cora is now in a onesie eating a purple cupcake with icing all down her face. She is sitting on Leon's lap who is eating a blue cupcake. Quetzal is eating a green cupcake.

"Hey. I got Ignacia a pink cupcake and Joe an orange."

"Aw thank you." Ignacia says as she eats her cupcake and Joe eats his. The nice silence of them eating is interrupted by a car horn beeping three times.

"Oh I have to go." Leon says as Ignacia and Joe share a look

"See you all later." Leon fist bumps Quetzal and kisses Cora on her cheek

"See ya bro." Joe says flatly as Leon walks out.

"Okay little miss thing. Time to get you all cleaned up." Ignacia says as Cora yawns

"And you might go down for a nap." Ignacia says

"She ain't the only one." Quetzal yawns as Joe chuckles. Quetzal goes to his room as Joe goes and opens a small drawer in the kitchen. He pulls out the photo of Leon and him when they were younger.

"One day, bro. One day." Joe mumbles as he sighs deeply.

A Month and a half from Ch. 14

Today is the day. Ignacia is finally returning to work at 51. She and Joe get ready, kiss the kids bye and head out. They get in the car and Joe drives off.

"If you need a break, Casey and Chief will understand. They told me when I was on shift." Joe says as they drive

"Babe, I know." Ignacia says, kinda annoyed with how much Joe was babying her.

"I'm sorry amor it's just...that whole thing scared me." He says as Ignacia looks at him. That was wrong. He was still reeling over the whole thing. Ignacia grabs his hand and squeezes it

"I'm sorry Joe." She says as he pulls her hand closer and kisses it.

"Don't be. I just don't wanna lose you."

"Hey you won't ever lose me." Ignacia says squeezing Joe's hand. Joe smiles slightly as he pulls in front of 51. They get out as Joe carries Ignacia's bag

"We got a smoke eater!" The broadcast is heard as everyone comes out cheering and clapping

"Hey Rodriguez!"

"'Riguez!" Everyone yells as Kelly gets up from the squad table and runs to her. He gently but firmly pulls her in for a hug. Everyone hugs Ignacia as Boden walks out

"Welcome back Rodriguez."

"Thanks Chief." Ignacia and Chief hug.

"How do you feel?" Otis asks her

"Sore." Ignacia says when Mouch makes a small finger gun towards her and she does the same to him

"That's what she said." Ignacia laughs as Mouch claps

"That attagirl!" Everyone laughs while Gabby comes around,

"Well I am making french toast for breakfast!"

"Oh yum." Ignacia says as her and Joe go and put their stuff away in their lockers. Ignacia closes her locker while Joe is staring inside his,

"Joe," Ignacia stays standing against her locker and grabbing his hand. He looks down as she sighs and grabs his vest that he is wearing and pulls it gently making him look at her.

"¿Qué está mal?" Joe sighs as he looks away from her. Ignacia sighs, taking a look around to make sure no one is around. When she sees that no one is there, she reaches up and pulls Joe into a kiss. They both melt into the kiss as Joe pushes Ignacia against her locker. They kiss for a good minute or so when they break and Joe presses his forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to get hurt ever again." Joe says aas Ignacia sighs

"I'll be okay Joe. I promise. I'll make sure to be careful." Ignacia says as a throat is heard. They turn to see Otis smirking

"Breakfast is ready, nerazluchniki."

"Zatknis'." Ignacia says

"Chto vy sobirayetes' s etim delat'. You are too sore to do anything." Otis teases playfully

"I may be sore but I can still kick your ass." Ignacia says as Otis's smirk drops and he speed walks back to the common room as Joe reaches and squeezes Ignacia's butt.

"Esa es mi chica." Joe says affectionately as they head back to the common room. Gabby serves everyone and just as they finish eating, the alarm goes off.

"TRUCK 81, AMBULANCE 61. WILDLIFE INCIDENT AT HARRISON PARK" The dispatcher says as everyone gets up and runs to the truck.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Cruz yells as everyone gets their turnout gear on and Rodriguez is waiting in the truck as usual.

"You know, it feels weird seeing you in the truck all ready." Darden says as everyone laughs

"Let's move!" Casey says as he gets in and Cruz starts driving to the park.

"81 to main. What wildlife are we responding to?" Casey asks through his radio

"Unknown. Caller was hysteric." The dispatcher says

"Copy. Be alert." Casey tells his men and woman.

"Copy." They respond as Cruz pulls into the park. Everyone gets off when a shrill scream is heard.

"Rodriguez! Go! FInd the scream!" Casey yells at his fastest runner. She nods and runs towards the sound of the scream. She comes across this woman who is screaming her head off and on the ground. Her foot is all bloody

"Ma'am?" Rodriguez runs up to her as the woman points to some bushes as Rodriguez does a double take.

"Casey found the scream. I also found the wildlife."

"What is it Rodriguez?" Casey asks

"An alligator."

"Repeat that! Did you just say an alligator?!" Casey yells through his radio as everyone runs to where Ignacia is.

"Copy. I got a four to five foot alligator.." Rodriguez says when the guys come running. Casey looks and sure enough it is an alligator

"What the hell?" Mouch says when Rodriguez takes her turnoff coat off.

"I know what to do. Cruz, get me tape. Black tape would be best."

"On it." He says looking through the bag he brought." She hands her coat to Shay who takes it.

"How do you know?" Darden asks her

"Won a bet against my cousins and saved my uncle from one. Shay saw the scar and the video." She responds as Shay nods

"I did. This girl can kick some serious ass." Shay says smiling as they are working on the woman

"Okay everyone get back. Alligators have a wide striking range." Rodriguez says taking off her helmet and going behind the gator. Rodriguez grabs the tail and the alligator reaches back and tries to strike. Rodriguez dodges it and pulls the tail causing the alligator to be pulled back out of the brush it was in. The alligator turns and Rodriguez lets go of the tail as the alligator is facing Rodriguez. It hisses at her.

"Okay one of you tap his tail."

"I'm sorry, tap his tail?" Otis says in disbelief

"All you're doing is tapping it. You ain't grabbing the damn thing. Just tap it so it can face you Quit being a wuss and do it!" Rodriguez says as Vargas shrugs and goes and taps the tail. The alligator whips around and hisses at Vargas who backs away quickly. When the gator turns, Roriguez tackles it and pins it to the ground. The gator fights and does a roll but Rodriguez stays put. FInally, after two minutes of fighting back, the alligator calms down.

"Okay. Someone give me a rag or cloth to put over his face." Shay hands her a piece of cloth that was in the jump bag.

"Okay. Otis, take the cloth and place it on his face."

"Why me?"

"Because you are being a huge baby over a simple gator now do it!" Rodrigez says as Otis grabs the cloth and places it on the gator's face. The gator hisses as Otis steps back as Rodriguez rolls her eyes.

"Okay Cruz tape the mouth several times over and over again." Cruz nods and uses the tape to tape the mouth shut. Ignacia lets the gator go but stays on it when a man comes over

"Got a report of a gator…" He stops when he sees Rodriguez on the taped up gator.

"Oh."

"He is all yours." Rodriguez says as the man nods as Rodriguez gets off and the man, along with some help from Vargas and Darden, carry the gator back to the truck. A small crowd had gathered watching the entire scene as they start clapping and cheering. Rodriguez smiles as Cruz hands her her helmet and Shay hands her the turnout coat. They head back to the truck and as soon as they get in.

"Main to 81, what is the status of wildlife call?" The dispatcher asks

"Wildlife call is completed." Casey answers

"Copy. Got a structure fire on 2110 West Hastings St. Squad 3 and Engine 51 are already on scene."

"Copy on our way. Cruz hit it." Casey says as Cruz nods and they drive off. They drive to a warehouse on fire.

"Oh damn." Otis mutters as they get off.

"Fire is only contained in the garage but it is starting to reach upper floors." Severide says coming up

'Any civilians?"

"None. Hadley and Capp did a sweep on the top and lower but had to evacuate due to the flames." Explosions are heard from inside.

"Everyone back away, those doors could pop off any minute." Chief says as everyone listens but as they take maybe ten steps back, one door pops off and is catapulted toward the firefighters. Everyone moves and ducks away from the door.

"Get water on those flames now!" Chief says as everyone gets hoses and gets water flowing toward the flames when the fire explodes again causing the other door to catapult towards everyone. Rodriguez dodges the door but two grunts are heard behind her and she can't look because she is holding onto the hose along with Mouch and Herrmann until she hears Casey!

"Cruz! Otis!" Rodriguez pales but stays firm on the hose until the fire is out. She lets go of the hose and turns to see Otis and Cruz leaning against the truck. Rodriguez goes and sees a small cut on Otis's forehead and a bump on Cruz's head.

"This is Battalion Chief 25, I need an ambo for a check on two firefighters at 2110 West Hastings Street."

"Ambo 61 heading that way." Dawson's voice is heard from the radio as Cruz drinks some water and Otis is drinking some too. 61 comes and they get walking to Cruz and Otis who are bickering

"I told you to go left." Cruz says

"I did!" Otis rebukes

"O, you went right!"

"You pushed me to the right!"

"Well I can say that they don't have that big of a head injury, right?" Rodriguez says as the flames are fully put out. Dawson chuckles and nods while Cruz gives Rodriguez a look

"Not cool." Rodriguez shrugs at Cruz's comment when Dawson and Shay check over the guys

"You guys look good. Just a little banged up." Shay says as she bandages Otis's cut on his head.

"Excellent job men, and woman." Chief says as Rodriguez smiles

"Casey, Herrmann, Darden and Severide are already doing overhaul. Cruz and Otis, sit it out. Rodriguez, help Mouch and Vargas with packing up." Rodriguez nods and helps the other two men pack the houses up. Soon overhaul is done and everyone is back in the rigs heading to the station. Everyone takes off their gear when Ignacia heads into the kitchen. She opens a few cabinets and spots the cans and boxes on the second to top shelf. Everyone is still outside as Ignacia shrugs. She gets onto the counter and stands up so she is eye-level with the cans. She grabs a few

"What in the hell are you doing?" Ignacia stops as she hears Capp who sighs. Capp goes to open the door

"Hey Kelly! You should see what your sister is doing right now!" Everyone walks in to see Ignacia standing on the counter smiling sheepishly

"To be fair, who put the cans of salmon and boxes of fideo on the top shelf?" She asks innocently as Kelly and Joe share a look

"Hey she is your girlfriend." Kelly says pointing

"She's your sister!" Joe says as Ignacia rolls her eyes and grabs the cans and boxes and gets down. She grabs a bowl and starts making the batter and getting the two pans ready. She starts making salmon patties and fideo as Joe is talking to Leslie as the tv is on. Ignacia finishes lunch.

"Food is ready!" She says as everyone piles in to grab some food. Everyone starts to eat as Joe is talking to Leslie still.

"Hey Rodriguez! You made the news!" Mouch says turning up the tv. Ignacia goes and looks.

"Yes you heard that right Rhonda! A firefighter wrestled an alligator! While the other firefighters were hesitant, the female firefighter took charge! Take a look." The woman says as a video plays on the screen. It is when Ignacia pulled the alligator out of the bush and tackled it.

"The firefighter is firefighter Rodriguez from Firehouse 51. And right now we are outside the firehouse with Battalion Chief Wallace Boden. Now Chief Boden, can you tell us a little about Rodriguez?" The woman asks Boden

"Of course, Rodriguez has been a part of this firehouse for only 5 and a half months but she is one of the best firefighters I have ever seen. She worked in the army for six years and then came to us. I have known her all my life." Ignacia smiles as she eats. Boden finishes as the news reporter nods.

"Well thank you Chief and please tell firefighter Rodriguez a huge thank you for safely removing the gator and the other firefighters for keeping this city safe." Boden nods as the camera focuses on the woman now

"Back to you Rhonda." The news goes back to the newsroom where a man and woman are sitting smiling

"Well that is something you don't see everyday!" The man says

"It certainly isn't. The alligator was then safely transported to an animal sanctuary. Now coming up…" Mouch mutes the tv as everyone claps for Ignacia and pats her on the back. Boden comes in and smiles.

"You saw the news?" Ignacia nods as Boden hugs her. Boden goes to his office as Joe notices. He puts his plate in the sink and without Ignacia noticing, he walks to Boden's office. The door is open as Joe knocks. Boden motions him to come in as Joe sighs

"What can I help you with Cruz?"

"Okay I don't know if I need to talk to you or Severide about this or maybe both. I mean I have no probably talking to both-"

"Cruz."

"I wanna ask Ignacia to marry me." Joe says quickly as Boden is staring at him. Boden gets up and walks to the door

"Connie, get Kelly for me." He tells Connie who nods. Joe sighs as Boden smiles at him when he goes and sits down. Kelly comes in and spots Joe

"Oh sorry I heard you needed me." He says backing away

"Oh no come in. Joe here has informed me of something that I think both of us should hear." Boden says smiling as Kelly looks at Joe.

"What's up?" Kelly says

"I wanna ask Ignacia to marry me." Joe says as Kelly stares at Joe. kelly blinks a few times and then a smile forms on his face

"That's awesome!" Kelly says patting Joe on the back as Boden smiles

"When do you plan on doing it?" Boden asks

"On her birthday. I have a few picks on rings. Quetzal is going with me to look and figure out which one."

"That's awesome! Is that what you and Shay were talking about?" Kelly asks as Joe nods

"Yeah." Joe says as Kelly smiles.

"When is her birthday again?" Kelly asks

"August 25th. Which is a Saturday." Joe says as Kelly smiles when the door is opened by Christopher who has a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever is going on, but you guys need to get outside now. Jaime Ramone is here to talk to Ignacia. She refused and told him to leave. He is refusing and both are getting highly agitated." Joe groans

"Can that man leave her alone?" He runs past Christopher as Kelly and Boden follow. They all go out to see Gabby Leslie and Otis holding a noticeably pissed off Ignacia back and then Matt and Andy blocking Jaime, Ignacia's step-dad. Vargas and Mouch are in the middle ready to get involved but not involved directly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Boden yells as Joe walks to Ignacia and gets in front of her.

"I am trying to have a civil conversation with Ignacia."

"Coming in here, cussing and yelling is not a civil conversation!" Otis yells from behind Ignacia

"Well I wouldn't if you all would let me talk to her!"

"You came in cussing before we had to block you away!" Matt says

"Cruz, take Rodriguez away. Calm her down." Joe nods and pulls Ignacia away towards the inside. Jaime starts laughing

"Oh yeah you're her boyfriend right? Might I suggest you getting out of the relationship before she starts turning into her mother!" Ignacia turns towards him and glares at him. If looks could kill, Jaime would be dust right now.

"That woman couldn't do anything right! Always nagged! That woman was such a bitch." At that last word, Ignacia charges at him and Joe grabs her and holds her back. Jaime tries and goes after her. Ignacia fights against Joe

"Don't you ever talk about her! You have no right!" Ignacia yells as Kelly and Joe push Ignacia inside as Joe takes her to the restroom. He closes the door and locks it as Ignacia has her fists clenched

"Let me at him." Joe shakes his head

"He has no right to talk about my mom!" She yells trying to get to the door as Joe doesn't budge. He grabs her wrist and pins them to her side

"Not until you calm down." Ignacia puffs as she stops resisting

"Okay I'm calm."

"Nice try. You puffed just like Cora." The thought brings a smile to Ignacia's face. Cora always would puff when Joe or Ignacia would tell her to calm down and say she was calm.

"Hey just don't listen to him. He doesn't know anything." Joe says as Ignacia looks at him. Joe smiles and kisses her on the lips. He lets go of her hands as he puts his hands on the back of her neck pulling her in closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck as his arms travel down her back onto her butt. He squeezes and lifts her up as she wraps her legs around him. He supports her as they continue kissing when knocks are heard

"Yeah?" Joe breaks away from the kiss. Ignacia pouts and smirks. She starts kissing his neck

"Hey, I just wanted to say that Jaime is gone. Boden yelled at him." Otis says through the door

"Okay be there in a few." Joe says as he stiffens a moan as Ignacia is kissing

"Okay, lovebirds." Otis says and walks away.

"Now you're gonna get it." Joe says as he drops her. She pouts when he pins her against the wall. She bites her lip as they start kissing again when the alarm rings out.

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, ENGINE 51, AMBULANCE 51. BRIDGE MALFUNCTION AND COLLISION ON WEST ROOSEVELT ROAD NEAR SOUTH LUMBAR STREET." Ignacia groans as Joe unlocks the door and they run out to the truck meeting everyone else. They get in their gear as they pile in. Cruz starts driving towards the bridge

"Why are your cheeks so pink Rodriguez?" Herrmann asks

"No reason."

"Uh-huh." Everyone says in disbelief as Rodriguez looks down. They get to the accident as the bridge is up. There are two cops standing around the cars. There are at least 4 cars in the pile up.

"What happened?" Casey asks as they all walk to the crash site

"Black SUV was speeding. Bridge was down but slowly going up and the SUV didn't stop. First hit the white truck which hit the black van. Then it hit the red car and a dark green sedan before stopping." There were only four cars but the cop said five were involved.

"Red car? There is no red car." Severide says

"Oh yeah well." The cop says before pointing up and they look and the red car is on the bridge. The front tires are over the ledge as the car is tipping over.

"Oh dios." Rodriguez mutters

"Okay listen up. We need these cars cleared now. Squad, we need to figure out a way to get that car down!" Boden says

"We can try and climb up there but it would be hard with the gear we need." Severide says while Rodriguez looks while she helps get the other drivers and passengers out.

"Okay now that all of them are out, we gotta get that red car." Boden says as everyone looks at the red car.

"Cruz, think you can lift the aerial to reach it?" Casey asks

"I can try but it won't reach the car. The angle is off." Cruz says as Boden sees Rodriguez.

"'Riguez," Rodriguez looks at him, "You got an idea?" He asks

"Yeah but it's a crazy idea." She says looking at Boden and Casey.

"Let's hear it." Casey says

"Cruz will lift the aeriel up as far as it can reach. Then while attached to a rope, someone goes down and attaches a chain to the car. We slide the chain down here and attach it to the truck for stability. Then we work on getting the people out. Then the ladder will drop a stokes basket and we slide the people down."

"Where do you get these ideas?" Hadley asks as he scoffs

"Sounds like a plan. Rodriguez, you're in charge on this one." Boden says as Rodriguez nods. Hadley looks at him in disbelief.

"Okay then. Cruz lift the aerial and get it to the car as close as possible. We need to get these cars moved out of the way to make room." Rodriguez says as everyone nods and starts moving

"Rodriguez, go up with Severide." Boden says as Rodriguez nods.

"Okay, get a rope and attach to the ladder. Grab a chain so we can send it down." Capp and Tony nod as they get the rope and chain and attach the rope to the truck

"Let's go." Severide says as him and Rodriguez are getting ready to walk up the laffer

"What the- Chief! All but one harness are gone!" Capp says as Boden looks in the box and sure enough only one harness is there

"Damn it!" Boden yells

"Which one is it?" Severide says through his radio

"Harness B." Severide thinks for a minute

"Send it up." He says

"But it is too small for you, lieutenant." Capp says

"But it will fit Rodriguez." Severide says as Rodriguez looks at him in disbelief

"Hey, I got you." Severide says as Rodriguez breathes and nods. Capp brings the harness and rope as Severide helps Rodriguez get it on. They walk up the ladder and get to the end. Boden looks and Cruz is highly nervous.

"Your line is secured!" Herrmann yells as Rodriguez nods still scared

"Hey, I got ya." Severide says as Rodriguez nods. She turns around and slowly gets off the ladder, hanging onto the rope. Herrmann and Otis keep feeding her line until she gets on the bridge.

"I'm on." Rodriguez says as Cruz lets out a breath he was holding

"Throw the chain and stokes basket with an extra rope" She says as Severide drops the items carefully. She grabs them and looks to see how far she is from the car. She puts the chain in the basket and holds it. She is about ten feet from the bridge top and 5 feet away from the car. She makes a jump and reaches the car. She hugs the door as she looks inside.

"Uh Chief. No driver or passenger in the car. But we do have a child." She says through the radio as Boden sighs

"We got a call of an abandoned vehicle and by the time we got here, the car was already ." The cop says as Chief sighs. Rodriguez tries to open the door and it opens. The child, who was a year at best, sees her.

"Hi sweetie." The child turns and sees the parents

"Chief, the vehicle wasn't abandoned. Parents have O.D. They are slumped over the front side." Rodriguez says as she reaches and attaches one side of the chain to the car.

"Throwing the chain down." Rodriguez says as she slides the chain down. Vargas grabs it and goes to Herrmann and they attach the chain.

"Chain is attached." Herrmann says as Rodriguez looks inside the car.

"Get the parents out first." Chief says as Rodriguez grabs the rope in the basket that she is holding still, the car is close to the wall so she attaches the second rope to the wall and creates a pulley. She attaches the rope to the basket. She then goes and carries the man out.

"Doing good Rodriguez." Severide says as he can see her shaking. She nods

"Yeah yeah doing good." She mutters to herself as she puts the man in the basket. She positions him and then goes and grabs the woman. She puts the woman on the stokes basket.

"Basket sliding down." She says as she lets the rope go as the basket slides down. The basket reaches the bottom as the guys carry the victims out when a cry and an explosion is heard. She turns and sees the car starting to ignite and the baby crying. She runs to the car and sees the front seat starting to burn. She turns to the child and starts getting her out.

"Rodriguez move now!" Chief yells as Rodriguez pulls the child out.

"Ignacia!" Severide yells when Rodriguez pulls the child out of the carseat and jumps back just as the car explodes. Rodriguez covers the baby with her body to protect the baby from the explosion. Severide watches in horror as his sister doesn't move for a minute but just as he is about to jump down from the ladder, Rodriguez moves her head.

"I'm good." She says through the radio as the Chief breathes out a sigh of relief. Rodriguez looks up to see Severide looking at her in shock

"I'm good bro." She says as he smiles. She looks down and sees the baby smiling

"Let's get you down from here" She says getting up as she carries the baby towards the ladder

"Pull me up." She says as the guys down below start pulling her up as Severide helps lift her up. She gets back on the ladder as she breathes heavily

"You're crazy." Severide says

"I'm a Severide. Crazy is in my blood." She says laughing as Severide laughs. They get down the ladder as a woman is by the cops

"This is the baby's aunt." The cops say as Rodriguez hands the smiling baby to the aunt. The baby squeezes the aunt tightly as the aunt is crying

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The aunt hugs Rodriguez who smiles

"Of course." She smiles as the aunt takes the baby away. The firefighters smile as Rodriguez heads to the truck. The bridge is lowered and the car is extinguished. Everyone starts cleaning up as they look around

"Where is Rodriguez?" Otis asks as a throat is cleared. They look and spot Severide pointing in the truck. They all look and see a sleeping Ignacia laying down on the seat.

"Let's give her a few minutes of sleep while we finish cleaning." Casey says as they nod and finish cleaning up. They all finish cleaning up as Cruz opens the door. Rodriguez wakes up at the bright light in her face.

"Levántate. Puede dormir a los 51. El jefe dijo la próxima llamada, está en servicio liviano, señorita Risk." Rodriguez smiles as Cruz kisses her forehead.

"Hpm." Rodriguez gets up as the guys pile in.

"Can we stop for pizza?" Rodriguez asks as everyone nods.

They stop for pizza and head to the station. Everyone eats as they talk about the last call

"I swear, that was some nice thinking you did!" Mouch says from the couch as Ignacia nods as she is leaning on Joe. They both are eating pizza

"I would not be surprised if you are on the news once again." Vargas says from the table as Ignacia chuckles

"You had me so scared." Joe whispers as no one is listening since they are talking so loudly

"Sorry, amor." She says

"Don't be. Just please be careful. You did promise." Joe says as Ignacia nods

"I promise. I will be." She says as he kisses her forehead.

"What I say?" Vargas yells pointing at the tv. It is videos of different angles from the call. Ignacia smiles as she eats her pizza.

MEANWHILE

The channel is flipped on the tv as Leon is watching at the restaurant.

"Yo puppet, ain't that your brother's girl?" A guy asks as Leon nods

"Yeah that's her."

"Damn. She is a badass." The guy says

"Yeah she is." Leon smiles as he sees Ignacia grab the child out of the burning car.

**TRANSLATIONS**

*Japanese*

Wa ̄ wa ̄ wa ̄. Kantan'na imōto. - Ow ow ow. Easy sister.

*Spanish*

¿qué está mal? - What is wrong?

Esa es mi chica. - That is my girl

Levántate. Puede dormir a los 51 años. El jefe dijo la próxima llamada, está en servicio liviano, señorita Risk. - Get up. You can sleep at 51. Chief said next call, you are on light duty, Miss Risk.

Dios - God

Amor - love

*Russian*

Nerazluchniki - lovebirds

Zatknis' - Shut up

Chto vy sobirayetes' s etim delat' - What are you going to do about it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Last chapter for the preseason book! So real quick, I will be including Darden's death along with some snippets between the month after his death in a separate book. I know it might seem confusing but hopefully it is understandable! Just wanted to clear that now before then! Please let me know how this is going and how y'all are liking the story! Season 1 will have it's own book after this book!**

4 Months after Chapter 15

Today was the day Joe was gonna go get the ring for Ignacia. He was taking Quetzal along with. Joe had already figured out what type of ring he was getting Ignacia and started making some big payments for it, Quetzal went with him to help figure it out about 3 months ago.

"_Joe trust me I am so happy for you and my sister. I'm happy that you wanna propose to her but I swear if you ask her with that ring…." Quetzal says as he gives Joe a look_

"_What is wrong with that ring?' Joe asks_

"_It doesn't scream Ignacia. Ignacia is a simple girl. Simple but dramatic." Quetzal says looking around_

"_You think I haven't noticed?" Joe asks chuckling_

"_Ha. I've seen all her jewelry throughout her years and she has been a very simple girl with her jewelry. Except for her nose rings." Joe smiled as he remembered the picture of Ignacia with her nose ring that Chief showed him._

"_May I help you with something?" A woman comes up to them._

"_Yes, i am trying to figure out an engagement ring for my girlfriend. I brought along her brother. I've done tons of research and I am still at a loss." Joe says_

"_Ah well congratulations! We have a huge variety of engagement rings over these cases over here." The woman leads them to a few glasses cases. _

"_Now first, what ideal size carat do you feel would be best?" The woman asks as Joe thinks_

"_Definitely at least a 1 carat but smaller than a 2 carat." Joe answers_

"_Ah a very typical carat choice. Now what kind of clarity would you like?" The woman asks as Joe thinks back to the research he did._

"_Like a flawless clear. A super clear clarity." The woman nods_

"_Excellent! Now have you thought about what cut or color you want the ring to be?" The woman asks _

"_I can't decide if I want the ring to be a pear shaped or a round shaped!"_

"_Oh okay, well here are some great choices for pear or round." The woman says when Joe notices Quetzal walking away_

"'_Zal…" Joe says as Quetzal comes back to Joe._

"_Now do you know her ring size?" Joe shakes his head when Quetzal pulls out a ring_

"_How did you-?" Joe asks_

"_It was one of her old rings. Not the one our dad got her. A different one." Quetzal says as the woman smiles and takes the ring._

"_Well let me go this size." Joe nods as he looks through the glass and spots a ring_

"_Hey 'Zal." Quetzal looks at him, "What about that ring?" Joe points to the ring_

"_Now that is an Ignacia ring." The woman comes back_

"_Okay so it seems as though she is a size 8." Joe nods and points to the ring. The woman hands Quetzal the ring back_

"_That ring, is that an 8?" The woman looks_

"_Let's see." She uses a key and opens the glass counter. She points to a ring_

"_This one?" _

"_The one to the left of it." She points left and Joe nods. The woman pulls out and checks at the tag_

"_Yes it is an 8." Joe smiles_

"_That's the one." He says as Quetzal smiles_

"_Great!" The woman smiles_

"Joe." A hand in front of his face gets him back into real life. He looks to see Ignacia looking down at him as he is sitting on the table.

"You good?" She asks

"Yeah just thinking." He says as she nods

"Okay then. Did you change Cora's carseat into the truck?" She asks him as she points on her earrings

"Yes love I did. Are you sure you don't want me to take her?" He asks as she shakes her head

"No corazon, I don't mind. Cindy practically begged for Cora to come along." Joe smiles to himself as he nods

"So what are you and Quetzal going to do?" Ignacia asks as she packs Cora's bag

"Probably go do some shopping." Ignacia nods as she finishes getting ready for the lunch date.

"Who is all going?" Joe asks

"Hallie, Leslie, Gabby, Cindy, oh and Heather." Ignacia says counting on her fingers

"Ooh fancy." Joe says as he pulls Ignaica towards him

"Yeah well they wanted to do a lunch date the day before my birthday." Ignacia smiles as Joe smiles and kisses her.

"Okay little one used the restroom." Quetzal says walking down the hallway as the two separate with a smiling Cora.

"Way to go! Potty number 1 or potty number 2?" Ignacia asks

"2!" Cora yells jumping up and down. Quetzal nods as Joe gets up

"You know what that means?" He goes to a cabinet

"Chocolate!" Joe smiles as he pulls out a Hersey's kisses. He bends down and hands it to her.

"Gracias papa." She kisses his cheek as Ignacia smiles

"Bebe, go grab your shoes. Gonna go see your tia, aunnie, aunt, auntie, and nana." Ignacia smiles as Cora nods as she eats her chocolate. She goes to the room as Quetzal follows to keep an eye. Ignacia grabs a bag and fills it with Hershey's kisses and marshmallows.

"Incase she is able to use the restroom." Joe nods and smiles

"Ready!" Cora yells coming to the kitchen

"Alrighty!" Ignacia says grabbing her purse and Cora's bag. Joe smiles as he picks up Cora and they walk out

"Escuchas a mamá, ¿bien?" Joe asks as he puts Cora in the car seat

"Si, papa." Cora says as Joe smiles. He kisses her on the cheek and buckles her in. Once she is buckled in, he makes sure child-safety is on and closes the door. He goes to the front seat window as Ignacia has the truck on.

"Have fun." He tells Ignacia who smiles

"We will. Don't eat junk food with Quetzal." She reminds Joe who chuckles

"We won't. Promise." Joe says smiling. He reaches in and boops Ignacia on the nose. She laughs as Cora squeals

"See ya later amor." Joe says as Ignacia smiles. Joe walks back to the house as Ignacia drives off. Joe walks inside as sees Quetzal dressed

"Let's go get that ring." Joe says as Quetzal claps his hands together

After about ten minutes, Ignacia pulls into a parking place on the side near the restaurant. She spots Leslie, Gabby and Hallie talking. Ignacia gets out.

"Hey there she is!" Gabby says seeing Ignacia. Ignacia opens the door and unbuckles Cora.

"Quédate cerca de mi." Ignacia says as Cora nods and doesn't get off. Ignacia grabs the bag and her purse as she then takes Cora's hand. Cora then gets off the truck and keeps a grip on Ignacia's hand. Ignacia closes the door and locks the truck

"Tia!" Cora sees Gabby walking to her. Gabby comes and hugs Cora

"Hi baby! Don't you look beautiful?" Gabby says

"Thank you." Cora sees Leslie and Hallie

"Aunnie!" Cora goes and hugs Leslie and Leslie hugs her and picks up!

"Getting big, baby girl!" Cora laughs as she sees Hallie

"Hi Auntie!" Cora says

"Hey Cora!" She says tickling Cora's side. Hallie goes and hugs Ignacia

"Hey. How are you?"

"Doing good. You?" Ignacia asks

"Good." Hallie responds

"Nana!" Cora yells from Leslie's arms as Ignacia turns to see Cindy and Heather walking

"Hey!" Cindy says hugging Ignacia as Heather hugs everyone else

"Hi." Heather says as she hugs Ignacia. The ladies eventually all go inside and claim their reservation. They all sit down as Ignacia puts Cora in the booster between her and Leslie

"So how have you ladies been?" Cindy asks

"Been good." Ignacia says as she looks through the menus quickly

"I did not know this restaurant was here. How did you hear about it, Ignacia?" Heather says

"Oh. Quetzal wanted to come here for his birthday." She replies as Heather nods.

"Mama can I get sushi?" Cora asks looking up at Ignacia

"You want sushi?" Ignacia asks as Cora nods

"The one I had at San's dinner." Ignacia remembers as she nods

"Okay bebe." Ignacia says as she looks at the menu. The waiter comes over

"May I take drinks?" She asks

"Ignacia you can go first." Gabby says as Ignacia nods

"Kanojo ni chīsana remonēdo to meronkurīmusōda o moraemasu ka? Soshite ima, kanojo no shokuji o chūmon dekimasu ka?" Ignacia asks as the waiter writes it down.

"Hai, kanojo wa nani o shitaidesu ka?"

"Abokadomaki to satsumaimo tenpura o dōzo.." The waiter nods as he turns to the other ladies

"And for you all?"

"I'll have iced green tea." Cindy says

"Iced tea." Gabby says

"Iced tea." Heather says

"Iced green tea." Hallie says

"Sprite for me." Leslie says as the wait nods

"Soshite zensai wa?" The waiter asks

"What do y'all want for appetizer?" Ignacia translates

"Why don't you pick? You are the birthday girl." Cindy smiles as Ignacia nods

"Sukoshi omachi itadakemasu ka?" The waiter nods and goes to get the drinks and put Cora's order in

"I'm going to get some gyoza and kaki fried for us. I don't know what y'all would like." Ignacia says as the other ladies nod when Cora looks at Ignacia

"Mama, may I please have my coloring book that...papa bought me." The hesitation before she said papa makes Ignacia know that it isn't that book Joe bought for her, it is the book Leon bought her. Joe and Ignacia have told Cora that for big girl reasons, Leon wasn't supposed to be brought up around the others. Ignacia nods and pulls out her coloring book and colors.

"Thank you mama." Ignacia smiles at Cora's manners

"Wow, her speaking and manners are so good!" Hallie says as Ignacia smiles

"Thank you. It also revolves around Madeline teaching her. She is so good with Cora and Quetzal." Ignacia says as she looks at Cora who is coloring her pictures when the waiter comes with the plate for Cora and all the drinks. Ignacia taps Cora's arm and Cora hands her the book and colors. Ignacia puts them back in the bag as the waiter gives Cora her lemonade in a child cup. Cora smiles

"Arigatōgozaimashita." Cora says as Ignacia looks at Cora. The waiter looks at Cora then at Ignacia

"Wao. Sore wa kanojo ga nihongo o shitte iru no wa yoi kotodesu. Anata to anata no otto wa kanojo no kenri o agemasu." The statement makes Ignacia nod and smile. Once the waiter turns away since he forgot his notepad, a blush appears. Leslie looks at her as Ignacia shakes her head. The waiter comes back and takes the orders. Once he leaves, Leslie turns to Ignacia

"What was that about?"

"He said that with her manners, my husband and I are raising her right." She says as everyone gasps and smiles

"Do you not want to be married?" Heather asks as Hallie gives her a look

"No, I want to be married. It's just that, I mean, we already have a daughter so technically we are married. Okay who am I kidding, of course I wanna be married." Ignacia says as she takes a drink and sees Cora eating her food.

"Small bites, Cora." Ignacia reminds her as Cora nods when she stops eating and swallows.

"Mama, restroom." Ignacia nods and gets up with Cora. She grabs her stuff and walks to the restroom. After about five minutes Leslie sighs.

"I'll go check on her." The other ladies nod as Leslie gets up and goes to the restroom. She walks in to see Ignacia holding the stall door closed.

"Everything okay?" Ignacia nods when a sigh is heard

"Mama." Ignacia goes in and cleans Cora. They go out of the stall and Cora washes her hands.

"Mama, can I have my marshmallow and chocolate?"

"When we get in the car." Ignacia says as Cora nods

"Potty-training." Ignacia mouths to Leslie who nods. Cora finishes washing her hands as they all head out to see the waiter putting the food on the table. The ladies eat and talk about life. Soon it is time to head home. They all pay for their bills as Ignacia puts Cora in the car seat. Ignacia digs in the bag and pulls out a chocolate and marshmallow. Cora takes them and starts eating them. Ignacia gets in the driver seat as she sighs deeply.

"You okay mama?" Cora asks

"Yeah baby." Ignacia says when her phone rings. Ignacia looks and sees it is Cindy calling

"Hello?" Ignacia answers

"Hey Ignacia. So Christopher is still doing god knows what with Mouch, and the kids are with my parents. I was wondering if you wanted to go do some shopping?" Ignacia smiles at Cindy's offer. Cindy acted like a real mother to her and Christopher acted like a real dad to her.

"Sounds great!. Where would you like to go?"

"There is a shopping mall not far from here. It is on West Jackson Blvd."

"Oh I know that place. I'll meet you there!"

"Great!" They hang up with each other as Ignacia calls Joe and puts it on speaker

"Hello?"

"Hey. Lunch is over and Cindy and I are going shopping." She lets him know.

"Great. Quetzal for the last time, we are not getting McDonalds. Because your sister said so!" Ignacia laughs at the bickering as she drives to the mall.

"Alrighty see you two knuckleheads later." She says as she hangs up. She turns to see Cora sleeping. She gets her bags and then goes and carries Cora out. She locks the truck and carries Cora to the front

"Oh sweet girl. You should've gone home." Ignacia shakes her head.

"It's fine. She doesn't nap long. Besides I don't have my key. And Joe is out with Quetzal." Cindy nods as they head into the mall. They look around and soon Cora wakes up. Ignacia lets her walk as she holds her hand. Ignacia picks out this cute dress and sandals. Then she spots a cute outfit for Cora. After an hour and a trip to Starbucks with Cindy, Ignacia is on her way home. She pulls in to see Joe's car in the usual spot. She smiles as she gets Cora out and Cora takes her backpack and her shopping bag in. Cora runs inside with Ignacia close behind as Ignacia quickly locks the door

"Papa! San! Mama got me a dress!" She hears Cora yell as she smiles. She walks in to see Joe and Quetzal on the couch.

"Oh really let's see!" Quetzal says as Cora struggles to get the bag up.

"Papa." She goes to Joe who smiles and helps her take the dress out.

"Oh it is so pretty!" Quetzal says as Cora nods happily as Ignacia sits by Joe.

"You good?" Joe asks as Ignacia nods as she smiles at seeing Quetzal and Cora play

"Oh and someone listened very well, used all her manners and went potty 1 and potty 2." Ignacia says as Joe looks at Cora with a big grin

"That's my girl. Hey guess what we brought?" Joe says getting up and going to the freezer. He opens it and pulls something out

"ICE CREAM!" Cora yells happily as she does a little dance. The rest of the day goes by smoothly and soon everyone is passed asleep. Joe has his arm tucked around Ignacia as she is nestled into him.

**NEXT MORNING**

Ignacia wakes up to the smell of food. She moves her hand to feel a blank space near her. She gets up and sees that Joe isn't in bed and Cora is not in her crib. Ignacia hears talking as she gets up and grabs her wrap. She wraps herself up and slowly makes her way out. She walks into the kitchen to see Joe and the two kids making plates of food.

"MAMA!" Cora sees Ignacia and runs to her and hugs her leg. Quetzal goes and hugs her.

"Happy Birthday 'mana." Quetzal says as Cora giggles

"Happy birthday mama!" Cora says hugging her. Ignacia picks her up and hugs her when Joe puts the plate down and goes to Ignacia.

"Happy birthday corazon." Joe says kissing Ignacia as Cora squeals.

"Thank you mi amors." She says as Joe smiles. He goes and brings her the plate. It is a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

"Oh wow!" Ignacia says putting Cora down

"Quetzal helped a lot." Joe says as Ignacia takes the plate.

"Thank you." She says as they all sit down and start eating.

"Oh and we have another surprise to go to after this for lunch." Joe says after everyone finishes breakfast.

"Oh really?" He nods as Ignacia smiles. Soon it is time to leave as Ignacia is now in the new dress she bought with some simple makeup done. It is a dark blue dress with a sequined belt sewed in the dress. Joe is wearing a flannel and jeans. Quetzal is wearing a blue shirt with a jean jacket and jeans. Ignacia braided his hair. Cora is wearing her new summer dress. They all head into Joe's car after he switches the car seats and Joe drives off

"So where is this surprise?" Ignacia asks

"Can't say."

"Hm." Ignacia laughs as they pull into the park

"Joe?" Ignacia asks when Joe goes to a stop and the sight in front of her brings tears to Ignacia. There in front of her is everyone from 51. Everyone from Boden to the civilian staff and Connie who is standing with Madeline

"Surprise." Joe says as Ignacia looks at him. She has a few tears in her eyes as everyone gets off. The two kids run to everyone as Joe and Ignacia walk to the party. Ignacia is crying as everyone comes and hugs Ignacia tightly. Cindy has a few tears in her eyes as she hugs Ignacia. The party soon kicks off. The Herrmann kids and the Darden boys are playing with Quetzal. Leslie and Gabby are taking turns playing with Cora. Everyone is wishing Ignacia a happy birthday as she tells them thank you. Boden is on the grill.

"Oh that smells good Uncle." Ignacia smiles as she walks to him

"I'm glad it does. You look beautiful. Happy birthday sweetie" Ignacia smiles as she hugs him

"Thank you Uncle," She replies when Kelly comes over

"Happy birthday sis!" He hugs her tightly as she hugs him back

"Thanks bro!" Ignacia smiles as they hug. Joe walks over and brings her a bottle of tea

"Thank you." Joe smiles and nods. He kisses her head as she continuously checks her phone

"¿Qué pasa?" Joe asks

"My family. I just haven't gotten a text or call." She says with a grim smile. Joe sighs

"I'm sorry." Joe says when he kisses her head.

"It's fine. It's just after that whole ordeal, they haven't talked to me much." Which was true. Tia Maria called her when she was in the hospital and once Ignacia told her what happened, none of the family talked to her.

"_Tia can I call you back?" She had asked_

"_She wants to call back later." She heard her tia tell her mom_

"_What is she doing that she can't talk? Probably just doesn't wanna talk to me."_

"_Tell her that isn't true." She groaned. She was alone in the room. Joe went to go talk to the crew outside in the waiting room, Kelly took the kids to the cafeteria and she was alone_

"_She says that isn't true."_

"_Yeah right."_

"_Tell her I'm in the hospital! I had a miscarriage and right now all I want is sleep." She didn't mean to yell at her tia._

"_Tia I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just tired of mama." She said as she heard her tia sigh_

"_No, I understand mija. Let me know if you need anything. Your mom is just being herself. Love you mija." Her tia says_

"_Love you too tia." She said as her aunt hung up. _

"Hey, no negativativity. Today is all about you and nothing more." Joe says kissing her nose. A tap is felt on Ignacia's shoulder. She turns and is met with a cupcake to the face. A man's laughter is heard but it's not someone from 51.

"TIO?!" Ignacia yells at her uncle who laughs

"Hola mija!" Her uncle says as he laughs. Ignacia looks at Joe who smiles

"Happy Birthday, mi corazon." Ignacia looks at her uncle and sees more of her family

"Oh my god." She says as she cleans her face real quick and then hugs her family. Her tia Maria, tio Pablo, her primos Daniel and Julio and then her prima Monica and her kids Ulma and Hector.

"When did y'all? How? Where are y'all staying?!" She asks as she wipes a few tears

"We got in town yesterday. We are staying at a hotel. Your tio and Kelly exchanged phone numbers." Her tia explains when a scream is heard. They turn and see Quetzal running

"JULIO!" He runs straight to Jullio

"Well we can tell who the favorite is." Daniel says as Julio and Quetzal hug tightly.

"Maria." Boden comes over

"Wallace. How wonderful." They hug

"I hope you have been keeping nina safe." Tio says

"I have, but Joe here," He puts his hand on Joe's shoulder, "has been watching over her." Tia looks at Joe

" Entonces ese es Joe. Hm lo apruebo." Tia leans in as Ignacia groans

"Tia, please." Ignacia says in embarrassment when Joe smirks and extends his hand

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos." He says as Tio smiles and takes his hand

"Encantado de conocerte también." Tío says as Boden smiles and walks away

"Would you all like something to drink? We have water, soda, tea, beer, wine." Joe asks

"I'll have a beer." Daniel says

"Soda for me." Monica says

"Beer for me." Julio says

"Beer as well." Tio Pablo says

"Tea please." Tia Maria says

"Quetzal, por favor." Ignacia says as he nods and releases Julio. He goes and gets the drinks when a cooler is on the beer cooler

"Kelly." He calls and Kelly looks at him.

"My cousins and uncle want one." Quetzal says as Kelly nods. Andy lifts the cooler as Kelly gets the beers.

"Thank you." Quetzal says as he brings the beers. We are now seated on the park benches.

"So how are you Ignacia?" Monica asks me

"I'm good. Working, raising a daughter with him," Ignacia respondsy

"Oh right the adopted one?" Daniel says as Ignacia nods

"Yeah. One second." Ignacia turn to see Cora with Cindy

"Cora!" She looks at Ignacia.

"Yeah mama?" Tiia smiles and places her hand on her chest at the comment

"Ven aca." Ignacia says as she grabs something from Cindy with a smile and walks to them.

"Flor para ti, mamá." She says handing Ignacia a flower

"Gracias bebe." Ignacia says as Joe picks her up and puts her on his lap, he has his hand on her leg . She then notices the other family members. She grabs Joe's hand and pulls it closer

"Hey, this is my family. The family San and I share." Ignacia tells her as she smiles softly at them

"Shy." Daniel says as Ignacia laughs when she drinks her tea

"Only because she doesn't know y'all."

"Mama, can I go play with Ade?" She asks as Ignacia nods. She smiles and Joe puts her down and Cora runs to Madeline who is sitting down.

"Whose that?" Julio asks

"That is Madeline. She watches the kids when Joe and I are on shift." Ignacia says as Julio nods

"She's so beautiful." Tia says as Ignacia nods

"She knows Spanish well."

"She also is learning Japanese and Russian." Joe says as the family nods. They talk and laugh when everyone from 51 starts coming around and they are laughing and telling stories.

"Okay before this goes any further," Otis starts as he points to Tio Pable, "Is this the uncle that was bit by an alligator?" He asks as Tio nods. He pulls up his sleeve to reveal the bite wound.

"Oh wow." Christopher says

"How did you know?" Tia asks when Hallie hands her the phone. It is a video of Ignacia wrestling the alligator. Her family watches as they turn to her as she smiles

"Hehehe." She laughs awkwardly as Julio shakes his head

"Always going and looking for trouble."

"I am not!"

"Really do we need to remind you of the bull incident? Or the candle incident? Oh and let's not forget the shooting Marcos incident." Ignacia covers her face as Monica reminds her of all the incidents

"To be fair, Marcos was wearing that ridiculous outfit." Ignacia says as everyone laughs. Everyone eats lunch and dinner as they tell embarrassing stories of Ignacia. Soon it is time for presents.

"Oh wow!" Ignacia exclaims as she opens the Herrmanns' present. It is a lovely wrap that is a mixture of pinks and reds.

"We didn't know what to get you but then Christopher said that you always have a wrap on at the firehouse so we thought we should expand your selection." Cindy says as Ignacia hugs them. She then opens Mouch's present.

"Oh my god!" She laughs when she opens the box. She pulls it out. It is a beer glass that has the words, "Rodriguez" sketched in the glass. She hugs Mouch who smiles. She then moves on to Matt and Hallie's. She opens the bag and her mouth is gaping open.

"No way." She says as she pulls out a shirt that has the Supernatural characters on it.

"I got it originally for me but they sent it too big and I knew you loved Supernatural." Hallie says as she hugs Ignacia. She then moves on to Kelly who has two bags.

"Okay this one is from Leslie and I." He explains as Ignacia nods and opens the bag. It is a bunch of hair accessories, make up and then Ignacia sees what is at the very bottom.

"I hate you." She tells Kelly as she pulls out two scorpion stuffed toys. Everyone laughs as they know the story,

"I'll get you back." She tells Kelly who laughs

"Okay so this is mine." Gabby says handing her a box. She opens it and there are two spice organizers.

"Oh wow! I literally told Joe last night we needed some of these." Ignacia laughs and hugs Gabby

"Alright so here is ours." Vargas and his wife hand Ignacia a small box. She opens it and it is a pair of earrings.

"Oh thank you!" She hugs the toy when Otis steps ip

"Okay and this is mine." Otis says handing her a bag. Ignacia nods and she opens it. It is a Loki plushie. Ignacia smiles and hugs the plushie.

"Loki." She says as Otis hugs her. She hugs him back when the Dardens' pass her an envelope. She opens it.

"It is a $100 gift certificate to Umai's." Heather says as Quetzal tries and steals it. Ignacia pops his hand as he pouts.

"This is mine." She says as everyone chuckles when Kelly steps up.

"Okay so this is from Squad. They couldn't be here but we all pitched it." He explains as he sets the bag down. She nods and pulls out a blanket. Kelly and Matt open it. Ignacia covers her mouth with her. It is a blackish blue blanket with big white letters spelling out, 'SEVERIDE'

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" She says as she hugs Kelly tightly as Matt folds the blanket. They put the bag to the side as Joe comes up to Ignacia.

"Okay so for my present, come right here. And turn around. Close your eyes" He pulls Ignacia to a very specific spot in front of a bench as everyone pulls out their phones and her Tio and Tia smile. They know what is about to happen.

"Um okay." She says turning around and sees everyone recording her.

"Now I'm scared." She says as she closes her eyes and waits. Joe hands Otis a wrapped up item as he stays behind Ignacia. Otis places the item in front of Ignacia as she has her eyes closed. A gasp is heard

"I do not like the sound of the gasp." She says

"Yeah yeah. Open your eyes but don't turn around." Kelly says as Ignacia opens her eyes to see the wrapped up item. She reads the written words on the paper.

"Para mi amor, mi reina, mi vida." Ignacia reads the words in Spanish. She opens the wrapping paper as she covers her mouth with her hand as a tear escapes. It is a frame filled with a collage of pictures of her and Joe. There is one picture of when Quetza first went to the firehouse and it was of Joe, Ignacia and Cora on the couch. Another one is when Cora got adopted. There is the photo that Joe and her took when they went on their first date. She then notices the five phrases written to the side of the frame.

**¿Te casarías conmigo? **

**Kekkon shite kudasai? **

**Ty vyydesh' za menya zamuzh?**

**Benimle evlenir misin?**

**Will you marry me?**

Ignacia turns around as she starts crying at the sight in front of her. Joe is on one knee while holding an open box. The box contains a ring. The band of the ring is a rose gold band that is covered in small jewels but there is a pear shaped diamond in the middle. She cries as she covers her face as she looks at Joe. She smiles as she wipes tears

"Will you marry me?" Joe asks as Ignacia nods happily

"Yes!" She yells nodding her head as Joe puts the ring on her finger as he gets up. He kisses her as everyone cheers and claps. Joe and Ignacia hug tightly as Ignacia is still crying. All the ladies are crying as the guys are wiping their faces to make it look like they aren't crying. Everyone claps and cheers as Ignacia wipes her eyes. Her and Joe kiss again as everyone claps

'Woo!"

"Yeah!" They all yell as the two separate. Cora is clapping in Madeline's lap who is crying. Quetzal is full on crying as He is wiping his face with a tissue

"I love you." Joe says as he and her are touching foreheads

"I love you too." She says.

Leslie and Gabby are crying as they hug each other. Hallie is crying and hugging Matt who has split a few tears. Heather has a few tears and Andy is smiling. Mouch is smiling and wiping a tear or two. Vargas is smiling while his wife is wiping tears. Cindy is crying and a few tears are coming out of Herrmann. Kelly is smiling and wiping his eyes. Boden has tears but not many as he smiles. Cindy takes a picture of Joe and Ignacia with the frame and then one with Quetzal and Cora included.

"Now who wants cake?" Boden asks as they bring out a cake. It is a cake in the shape of a fire that has the words 'Happy 28th Ignacia!'. They light the candles as Ignacia blows out the candles. Everyone claps as the cake is cut. Ignacia goes and sits by her family as they eat cake

"Let me see the ring mija!" Tia says as Ignacia shows her the ring

"Oh wow!" Tia says as Ignacia smiles. The party soon comes to an end as everyone heads home with the family going to the hotel. After packing the car with all the presents, they all head home. After getting Cora dressed for bed and in bed, and Quetzal off to sleep. Ignacia walks to the living room, out of her dress and into her pjs and her ring safe in the box, and sees that Joe has brought in all the presents and is now dressed in his sleep clothes and sitting on the couch. Ignacia goes to him as he puts the tv on mute and Ignacia sits on his lap straddling him.

"Best birthday ever." She says as Joe smiles

"I'm glad, mi vida." He says as they kiss. Joe's arm supports Ignacia as he kisses her neck. Joe turns so Ignacia is now laying on the couch as he kisses up and down her neck. She smiles as Joe smiles and kisses her on her lips. They get comfortable as Joe is spooning Ignacia and they turn to watch tv. Soon soft snores come from Ignacia as Joe looks and sees Ignacia fast asleep. He smiles as he grabs the blanket on the couch and covers them both as he soon falls asleep. While having his arm around Ignacia.

**Okay the Preseason book has been completed! I hope you all love it as much as I have loved writing the book! Next book will solely be about Darden's death and hat happens in between the month after. **

TRANSLATIONS

*Spanish

Corazon - heart

Gracias papa - Thanks dad

Bebe - Baby

Escuchas a mamá, ¿bien? - Listen to mom, okay?

Si, papa - Yes dad

quedate cerca de mi - Stay close to me

Mi amors - my loves

¿Qué pasa? - What's up?

Tio - uncle

Tia - aunt

Hola mija - Hi girl

Entonces ese es Joe. Hm lo apruebo. - So that is Joe. Hm I approve.

Tia, por favor. - Aunt, please

Es un placer conocerlos a todos. - It is a pleasure to meet you all

Encantado de conocerte también - Nice to meet you too

Ven aca - Come here

Flor para ti, mamá - Flower for you, mom

Gracias bebe - Thank you baby

Para mi amor, mi reina, mi vida. - To my love, my queen, my life

*Japanese*

Kanojo ni chīsana remonēdo to meronkurīmusōda o moraemasu ka? Soshite ima, kanojo no shokuji o chūmon dekimasu ka? - Can I get a small lemonade for her and a melon cream soda for me? And can I order her meal now?

Hai, kanojo wa nani o shitaidesu ka? - Yes, what would she like?

Abokadomaki to satsumaimo tenpura o dōzo. - An avocado roll and a sweet potato tempura, please?

Soshite zensai wa? - And for appetizer?

Sukoshi omachi itadakemasu ka? - Can we have a moment?

Arigatōgozaimashita - Thank you

Wao. Sore wa kanojo ga nihongo o shitte iru no wa yoi kotodesu. Anata to anata no otto wa kanojo no kenri o agemasu - Wow. That is good she knows Japanese. You and your husband raise her right.

**¿Te casarías conmigo? (Spanish)**

**Kekkon shite kudasai? (Japanese)**

**Ty vyydesh' za menya zamuzh? (Russian)**

**Benimle evlenir misin? (Turkish)**

**Will you marry me?**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that "Between the Month" is up!


End file.
